


Recovery

by PeanutBattlenuts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Other, RWBY Freezerburn, RWBY Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBattlenuts/pseuds/PeanutBattlenuts
Summary: After one of the biggest battles in their lives, team RWBY has to deal with the ever painful aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

The war between Salem and Ozpin has finally ended. Not without it’s costs. Broken bones, blood spilled, lives lost. One of the main forces of Ozpin’s side, team RWBY, has suffered the most from it. Though not by Salem’s hands, they dealt with her rather peacefully. 

Who could have thought that a passive solution or even a happy ending could end this conflict? Well that was on Salem’s and Ozpin’s part, Salem’s ‘posse’ - didn’t give up without a fight. 

Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Hazel Rainart, surrendered then later on arrested. Arthur Watts and Neopolitan, called Neo, missing. Presumably hiding. Tyrian Callows, killed… 

Cinder Fall, also killed. But she, she caused most of the chaos. Most of the destruction. The battlegrounds are scattered with ashes, burn marks, from her. And yet, a force, seemingly unstoppable like that, came to an end by one of the very members of Ozpin’s followers. The very leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose. 

She has been injured the hardest and by none other than Cinder Fall. It was first her right eye to get burned. Then a Grimm managed to catch her by her left leg, chomping it off right below the knee. Then at the final moments of that faithful day… 

One shot. One kill. 

Everything went quiet. The corpse of Cinder Fall, laid there limp. An entry wound through her chest, and an exit wound through her back, by Crescent Rose’s bullet. The maiden’s flame’s in her eyes, withering away as her eyes went blank. A puddle of blood, forming right under her. 

On the other side, right in front of her body, a small group formed. Her opponent, Ruby Rose, laid there unconscious. A major burn on her side, that extended to her chest and abdomen. The small group, Ruby’s friends and family, begging her to stay alive. And so she did. Unconscious, battered, hurt, but still alive. Clinging onto life. Barely but surely. 

 

The rest of her team suffered as well. Weiss Schnee, suffered from internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, the sternum barely in one piece, her spine hurt bad, but she’s left unparalyzed thankfully. 

Blake Belladonna, suffered from a major tumble and fall. Her aura kicked in at the last second, saving her life, but breaking the bones of her legs. A few other bruises scattered her body. The doctors think she’ll be able to walk again, but it will take time. 

Finally, Yang Xiao Long. She took some heavy hits to the head and the back. Her skull cracked, her back barely intact but in a lot of pain. She seems to be having some motor control issues, alongside mental problems. Mostly minor mood swings and memory loss. Though she’s in for a full recovery with her aura backing the most advanced tech and medicine she’s getting. 

Team JNR, Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen, all lived. Just a few injuries, but not as bad as what team RWBY went through. Maria Calavera perished before the battle took place. Old age having a play in her sad death. It came as a sacrifice almost too. Her final act was to protect. A huntress protects til the bitter end after all. 

Dear old Ozpin, he finally was free, and so was Oscar. Ozpin and Salem had a happy ending after all. Both of their souls, free of the living, now together alas in the afterlife. Though, the creatures of Grimm still remain. They weren’t the work of Salem after all, but the younger brother’s, God of Darkness work. 

So clearly, their job isn’t done yet. Lick those wounds, nurse those sore’s. Rest. After that, they’ll have to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Though, it is more peaceful than is was before. The major evils of the world, taken care of. Except for the Grimm, and other obvious issues. 

But it does seem that a more relaxed life is approaching. Their mission was done. Now they have to protect, like the huntresses they grew to be. 

Their pain though, wasn’t over yet. They still had to recover. 

Which brings them to a major hospital in Atlas. Where team RWBY resides and gets their strength back. Gets their health back. 

Atlas may not be the best of places to stay in socially, but it’s technological and medical advances attract some folk. And if anything happened, if Jacques Schnee, or some faunus racist movement went in, team RWBY had their backs covered by their friends and family. Though, visitor hours were slim. But it was more than enough. 

——–

It has been weeks after the battle.

Yang was sitting in her bed. Well hospital bed, but she was remaining there for the time being as she healed. She was staring out the window of her room. Watching the snow fall calmly and the Atlas people go on with their lives. 

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, averting her gaze from the window. Looking around her room now, bored of being stuck inside. She looked to the end table, which had a couple of books placed on them, her scroll, and her gauntlet, or Gun-tlet, Ember Celica. Well part of it. The other part was on her, her arm. It somehow managed to survive the battle unscathed, to which she was thankful for. 

She looked to the other end table, a vase with some sunflowers and other matching colored flowers sat on it. A picture of her team, family and friends too. She has spent a lot of time staring at it through out her time at the hospital. 

On the same end table was an alarm clock sort of thing. Showing the time and other details. Like the weather outside, maybe some news broadcast and etc. 

It was currently 2:49 pm. Visitor hours are at 5 pm. She couldn’t wait. 

Her dad was coming, her uncle too. She hoped for her mother, but… She doubted she’d come in as a visitor. That’s why she was looking out the window before. To catch a glimpse of a bird. A raven preferably. She hasn’t seen one. Yet. She has seen her flying around before, but never really checked in on her in person. After all she is a wanted woman. But the thought of her actually caring put a sad happiness in Yang’s heart. That her mother actually cared. She did get some flowers sent in by an anonymous person. They weren’t yellow and orange like the rest, but a luscious red and lavender. 

She sat there for a minute or two, thinking about her mother. Who, opposite to what everyone thought, actually helped in the Salem and Ozpin conflict. Well, she stayed away through most of it, but she did help. Whether it was some extra assistance during a fight, information giving or just helping out to find a way while lost. Not the worst mother in the end huh. 

 

Yang’s thoughts were cut short, as the door to her room opened up. At them was a familiar face. Weiss. 

Yang looked up at her as she approached her bed, her expression softening “Hey,” Weiss pulled up a chair and sat down, gazing at Yang, “Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty well, I guess. The headache still being a pain in the…Butt.” Yang scratched the back of her bandaged head. She had convinced the doctors, to NOT cut her giant mess of blonde hair. 

Weiss dryly chuckled “Well don’t expect for something like that to go away any time soon, you did rush into battle like a crazy hotheaded blondie that you are.” she exhaled as Yang rolled her eyes.

“Okay okay, that was my fault…But uh, what are you doing out of bed? Shouldn’t you be resting?” She asked, curious to the answer. It must be a major pain to be walking around with such injuries. 

Weiss looked around, averting her gaze to the door, then turning back to Yang “Worried. I was worried. And extremely annoyed of sitting all day and night in bed. Plus I…” She went quiet for a moment “I wanted to see you.” her face flushed up for a second “Y-You and the others that is." 

Yang smirked smugly "Uh huh. Totally.”, Weiss grumbled in annoyance knowing what Yang was implying, which made Yang chuckle. 

It quieted down again, then Yang spoke up “I feel the same way… Being stuck in a bed sucks. And… It raises more than enough worry for you. And…And Ruby and Blake…” now both of them went silent. Their eyes filled with fear and worry for the other two. Yang’s head hung low. 

Surprisingly, the one to break the silence was Weiss, “They’ll be fine. All of us will be fine.” Yang looked back up at Weiss, tears slowly forming in her eyes. To which, Weiss immediately pulled her in for a warm and comforting hug. Yang hugged back, placing her right arm on the ice queen’s head. 

Weiss, almost as a whisper, went and said “I’m here for you. I’m here for all of us. I promise. If you need to talk, then I’m here. Okay?” Yang nodded into the hug, “Okay. Thank you…”

——–

At the other side of the hospital, there sat Blake. In a wheelchair. Waiting in the office of a neurologist. Her legs letting out barely noticable twitches as she patiently waited. She was staring into the neatly placed dust statuettes. Glimmering on the shelf. She was looking at the red one, that seemed to be a whirl of something, something like the wind. 

In her thoughts was also something red. More specifically, her friend, leader, that special one, Ruby. 

She’s thinking about how they were making dry jokes before their initial battle. The rushing to her side as her aura got knocked out. The screams of her, as Cinder blasted fire into the side of her face. The sickening crunches she heard when she fell to the bottom of the cliff. The worry she endured when she was being helped out of there, staring at Ruby. Her body bruised, blood still flowing…

She shook her thoughts away as she heard the door of the office creak open. The neurologist stepped in, looking at his medical scroll. He looked at Blake, as she looked up at him. 

“Miss Belladonna…” he began as he made his way to his desk, setting the scroll down and sitting down in his chair, “I’m glad to say that the nerves of your legs are making great strides in healing. I’m sure you can tell that yourself, am I right?” 

Blake looked down at her lower half, feeling a twitchy sensation. She nodded “Yeah…Yeah I can…Feel it.” The neurologist adjusted his glasses, humming in agreement. 

He pulled up the scroll, showing an x-ray of her legs. “I’d say you’re healing well. But, with your injuries…” he paused “There’s still a lot to heal. I speculate your nerves will heal up completely by years end, and the bones fully after a few years. The last month’s probably spent in crutches and not a wheelchair.” he looked down at what Blake was sitting in. 

Blake’s ears perked up “Years? That’s…Actually good to hear. I thought that I’d be stuck like this for decades…” the doctor hummed again “Yes, yes. Well, for an average person it would have taken decades, but with the help of your aura working together with the treatments we have for you, it might not even be years. We’re still unsure about the time frame, but it’s definitely not decades.” 

Blake actually mustered out a smile. Finally some good news. She sighed deeply “Thank you." 

The doctor took another look at Blake, he nodded, "You can go now, miss Belladonna. We’ll inform you if anything comes up. And your treatments of course.” Blake’s ears twitched up, she nodded and got her hands to the sides of her wheelchair’s wheels. 

The doctor had gotten up to push open the door for her, she rolled right out of there. Making her way back to her room. But not before having a small roll by someone’s room. 

She stopped at the window, that let someone look inside. There she was. Ruby. Linked up to a bunch of machines, that were measuring her vitals. They seemed to be stable from what she saw. But the whole sight of it, broke her heart. 

She remained there for a moment. Staring at her. Getting every little bit of detail of her looks. She sighed. And placed her hand on the window. 

She muttered out “I love you…” to herself, but it was meant for her. It was meant for Ruby. After a few seconds, she placed her hand back to the sides of the wheelchair, and slowly rolled away from there. As painful as it was to avert her eyes from Ruby…


	2. Chapter 2

Blake had rolled herself back to her room. It was in a special part of the hospital, meant for people like her. People who suffered from trauma’s like that. Which meant she was cut off from her team at most times. 

Usually she’d try to sneak over to Yang or Weiss, Ruby too but she was more difficult to get too. She’d get caught most of the time. Well every time, whether it was going to them, or going back to her room. She didn’t care. Her friends were more important than some dumb protocols. ‘It’s for you own good’ they say, she doesn’t care about herself as much as she does care about her team.

Visitor hours were the only time she was able to get out of her room without getting in to trouble. And this day was certainly no exception.

It was currently 4:58 pm. She kept her eyes on the clock that hung on the wall. Fancy Atlesian tech and decoration. She didn’t even bother to get onto her bed once she had returned from the neurologist. She spent the few hours reading the books she had. She had lend some of her books to Weiss and Yang. And the hospitals local library, or more or less chilling lounge, had some books. She didn’t like any of them.

Thankfully, she had a book dealer to get her the good stuff. Her dear old friend Ilia Amitola. She was of Atlesian descent after all, she knew her way around Atlas. And she deeply cared about Blake. She doesn’t visit her all that often, but she does. Keeping busy with the White Fang of Atlas usually keeps someone busy. And Ilia was no exception to that.

The new movement of the White Fang, ran by Blake’s father, Ghira Belladonna, has been striving further with success than the two movements before. Not with violence, but with peace and diplomacy. And with the peaceful and actual brave actions of the faunus. That showed humans that they’re all on the same boat.

White Fang’s reach was pretty good. It has reached every establishment in Atlas, including the hospital Blake resided in. That’s why she’s being treated so well. If the recent movement’s didn’t happen, she would have been left alone and ignored.

Though, just because things are well on the faunus side, it’s not good on hers. She still felt alone. Isolated almost. She’s one of the only faunus’s there. And it didn’t help being so isolated from her team. 

She loved visitor hours. It may be just 2 hours, but it was enough for her. Seeing the circumstances.

Finally 5:00 pm arrived. Blake perked her ears up once she noticed the time change to that. She was ready to roll out of there so fast. But she knew she shouldn’t do that. Might as well just roll off the stairs with that speed.

She rolled out, passing by the many offices and rooms. She had to use an elevator to get down a floor, a kind nurse, a faunus nurse, had held the elevator door open to let Blake roll inside. She thanked her, then scooted out once she was on the right floor. 

Finally she made it to her destination. She was, more or less, excited to visit. The door was open, thankfully. So she easily rolled inside the room.

Lucky for her, the other person she wanted to visit that day, had also been in the same room. 

“Hey, guys.” she greeted them, Yang and Weiss. The two didn’t even notice her roll in, but when they did, boy did their smiles get brighter. Yang almost jumped out of bed even.

“Blake!” Weiss called out as she got up to greet her, well crush her in a hug. And so she did.

“Aww, Weiss-” Blake hugged her teammate back “When did you turn into such a hugger?” she pat her back, holding back a smile.

Yang poked her head out from behind Weiss, sort of standing in turn for some hugs. Softies, absolute softies. 

Weiss grumbled out as she pulled away “Don’t make me roll you out of here, hot wheels.” She teased her incapacitated teammate. Blake gasped ‘dramatically’, trying to seem offended. Yang chuckled softly as she gently placed her hand on Weiss’s shoulder, sorta making her move.

“Yang-” Blake got cut off as Yang leaned in to hug the life out of Blake. Now Yang was the real hug crusher, even in her current state her hugs could kill. Blake grunted out from the squeeze. 

Yang pulled away “Aw, sorry-” she apologized. Blake shook her head “It’s fine it’s fine- So you’re the one who made the ice queen melt her icy heart?” she joked.

Weiss frowned as Yang chuckled again, “Stop calling me the ice queen!” 

Blake grinned smugly “Fine, fine, hug queen. Better?”

Weiss crossed her arms “Better.” 

Yang aw’d and pat Weiss’s on the head “Pft, hug queen. It fits you.” Weiss rolled her eyes and looked back at Blake.

“So, how are you feeling?” she asked, her expression turning serious. Man, the mood changed quick.

Blake looked down at her lower half, her legs twitching barely. “Fine. I’m feeling fine. What about you two?”

“We’ve seen better days. All of us really.” Yang replied as she scratched the back of her head. Weiss nodded.  
“So uh…” Yang began “Did you uh…See…” Blake finished for her “Ruby? Yeah. Yeah…”  
Everyone went quiet. Yang sat back on her bed, Weiss went and closed the door quietly.

 

“How is she..?” Weiss quietly asked as she made her way to the chair she sat on before. Blake rolled closer to them “As far as I’ve seen, she’s stable.”

Yang sighed deeply “At least we got that…It sucks that they don’t let us go to her.” 

Weiss nodded “Yeah...Yeah. But her condition is...Way worse than ours. It’s understandable why she’s being kept like this.” 

“It’s still unfair to be kept in the dark like this. I’ve tried asking around, the only thing I got is that she’ll make it. I think your dad and or uncle might have a better chance at getting more information.” Blake sunk into her wheelchair.

Yang looked at the clock on her end table. 5:07 pm. She looked back at Blake. “Yeah... They’ll be coming in today. I think Jaune, Nora and Ren will come too.”

Both Weiss and Blake smiled happily at that. The mere thought of team JNR ending up fine during that entire battle just puts so much relief. They’ve been through enough, and they’ve lost their own people. Or person.

“I wonder if my parents will come...I think Ilia informed them but I don’t know if they really got the message.” Blake blurted out, sitting up. Both Weiss and Yang widened their eyes.

“I hope they did. Would be cool to finally meet them.” Yang smiled softly at Blake. And she smiled back at her. Yang turned to look at Weiss “What about you? Will Winter come?”

Weiss averted her gaze to the side, then looked back at them “I don’t know. My family isn’t...The best of people. I think Winter is too busy to come anyways…” 

Yang and Blake shared a look in between each other. They looked back at Weiss. 

“You know, you’re our family, Weiss.” Blake spoke up, rolling closer to her. Yang already moving in for a hug. Squeezing Weiss from behind as Blake moved in to hug her from the front.

Weiss hugged back. It almost brought her to tears. They truly were her family. And she was glad to have them.

\---------

Moments passed. And the first visitors came in. Team JNR. They were lucky to find all three of them in the same room. Chatting and stuff.

 

“Teeaaaam-” Nora jumped inside “RWBY!” Ren and Jaune dragging behind her. 

Weiss sighed “Hello to you as well Nora-” Nora tackled Weiss, squeezing the ice queen. Softly. She knows her strength. Weiss just accepted the hug begrudgingly.

Ren greeted them with a soft wave, quiet as usual. Jaune looking relieved to seeing them in better shape. “Oh man! You guys look better and better with every passing day!”

“We feel better too.” Blake muttered out as she received a soft hug from Ren. 

Nora bolted away from Weiss, looking at the three “Have they been treating you guys right? If not I’m ready to break some legs-” 

Everyone turned to look at Nora, Ren sighing and setting his hand on her shoulder “Nora, we talked about this. No more leg breaking.”

Nora pouted and crossed her arms. She looked at Blake, reminded of the leg breaking. Actually everyone did. Blake looked around, she shrugged, not offended at all by her words.

Nora laughed nervously, muttering out an apology. Jaune shook his head, in dissapointment. Then he broke the silence “So, how are you doing guys?”

“We’ve been better.” Weiss sighed “It’s been tough. But we’ll…” she quieted down.

“We’ll make it. If the world saving part hasn’t brought us down, then this certainly won’t.” Yang piped up. Everyone stay silent, and for a good reason.

Usually, the one to bring up being positive about the bad things would be Ruby. Everyone knows that. And everyone feels horrid by what happened to her.

No one saw it coming. No one even thought about her getting this hurt. Sure, they’ve seen her pull some crazy things. But this wasn’t based on her impulse. That was her, reminding the rest how dangerous the situation was. And how far one’s bravery and determination can go on. Even in the worst of pains, she stood her ground and refused to back away from evil.

Ruby’s too strong, everyone knew. She won’t let herself perish like this. And she won’t let herself settle to being weak when she wakes.

The gang began to chit chat once more. Awaiting for any other visitors. 

As for them…  
\---------  
Qrow and Taiyang were standing outside the room where Ruby remained. Tai was barely keeping his emotions in check. He finally gets to see his baby girl after so much time. He never wanted to see her like this. It broke his heart.

Qrow on the other hand, remained stoic. His expression dead serious. His eyes showing much fatigue. But he hasn’t turned to drinking. Not when his niece is so badly hurt. She’d be dissapointed with him, and he did promise to quit drinking. So far he’s holding up to that promise.

Tai spoke, his voice shaking “My baby girl...My poor baby girl…”

Qrow patted Tai on the back, exhaling deeply “She’ll be fine Tai. The doc’s said she’ll make a full recovery with time…” 

“Can we...Can we go inside?” Tai asked, sniffling softly. Qrow looked around for the doctor that was treating Ruby. Well making sure she remained stable. He was approaching them already. 

“Mister Xiao Long, Mister Branwen I assume.” Tai looked at the doc, he nodded. “Ah so you’re the father of miss Rose yes?” Tai nodded again, wiping away any tears that had formed.

“How is she...How is she holding up? How are both of my daughters?” Tai asked. Qrow remained quiet. Tensions with him and Tai were high enough.

The doctor looked at the medical scroll, Ruby’s medical stats. He hummed “Her vitals are stable. Her body is slowly healing. Currently, it’s a matter of time before she wakes up. We’ve made sure that she’s left undisturbed, and with higher security, as requested by general Ironwood and mister Branwen.” Tai looked back at Qrow. He gave him a stern look, saying that he cares about Ruby as much as Tai did.

Tai looked back at the doc, sighing deeply “So...We can’t do anything right now? But wait?” The doctor nodded. Tai looked down at the floor “How’s my other baby girl? Where’s Yang?”

“Floor 5, room 529.” Qrow blurted out. “We can go there, if you want.” He had his arms crossed as he waited for an answer.

Tai looked back through the glass that separated him and his daughter. He placed his hand on the glass, taking a moment. He looked back at Qrow and nodded. Signaling that they can go.

“If anything happens, I’ll alert you both.” The doctor muttered out before walking away, as Qrow and Tai walked the opposite way.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark. Black. Voidful. Abyssal? There were many synonyms to describe what was going through the damaged mind of Ruby.

A sort of, emptiness. And yet, colorful visions. Memories, dreams, nightmares, all in one. The darkness was just a layer on top. Sort of like a numbness, you see one thing, but feel another.

In her current dream, she was sitting atop the cliff, where her mother’s, Summer Rose’s, memorial stood. 

Her legs dangling off the tall cliff, a floating tray of coffee and tea next to her. Yeah, dreams don’t usually make sense. She didn’t pay any heed to it.

Hell, she wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings all that much. She just knew that it was THE cliff. 

She did pay attention to herself. Why her left leg was numb below the knee, why half of her face felt oddly warm, why her side and abdomen felt bubbly.

She knew why. But she tried to move past it. Suddenly her surroundings changed as she wondered. The calm grass turned to burned soil, her mother’s gravestone turned to ash. The trees behind her set flame. And she was brought back to where it began. To why she had those weird feelings on her body.

“Really? Really? Can I not have a normal dream?” she croaked out as she stood up. Looking around.

“I know this traumatized me, but do I really have to get a reminder of it every time I think about it?” She asked no one. Just talking to herself. She was alone after all. She felt it. She knew that she was alone, outside of her mind.

Screams echoed through the ash and flame ridden field. They were a mix of screams, of those who she cared and loved deeply. She looked around for them. Trying to source the screams. She couldn’t.

This was slowly making her feel fear again. The same fear she had felt that day. 

The few weird details of her body began to tense up too. The numbness of her leg turned into a painful static, the odd warmth heated up to burning. She should be screaming in agony. But she didn’t. She stood her ground. Not letting it consume her. At her side was Crescent Rose, her trusty weapon. Which helped her stand. She didn’t even realize she had it in her hands.

She looked at her weapon. The paint job of it dulled on out on a few spots. A few scratches here and there too. She looked away from her weapon. And saw a figure approaching.

The figure, burning with hatred. Golden eyes, flaming, from them. It was her. Cinder.

Ruby, immediately aimed down Crescent Rose at her, out of pure instinct. She got on one knee, of the right leg, extended her weapon in it’s full scythe mode. She didn’t look at the scope, she just fired. Fear running down her through the entire sequence.

At the same time, Cinder let out a terrifying roar, and threw a ball of fire that she spawned from the palm of her hand. It hit Ruby’s side. Hard. The scorching flames from it, extending down to her abdomen and worsening her case.

Ruby collapsed. Everything around her turning dark once more. As it did, she heard the worried yells and begs from some familiar voices.

She muttered out, her voice weak “No...Not again...Please...No…” and then everything turned dark. Again.

Moments later, Ruby found herself alone. Again.

She gasped, breathing nervously. She was laying in an empty field now.

She could hear and feel the wind blowing calmly. Birds, the sounds of nature, around her. She sat up, looking around, her breathing calming down. She recognized this place. 

She stood up, beginning to walk at whichever direction. It didn’t matter either way, it was a dream after all. 

Distant fighting could be heard in the distance. It didn’t sound like anything serious. More like a spar.

She went to the source of it. Peeking through the bushes she saw her older sister Yang and her father Taiyang. Sparring together. Seemed like training. Ruby couldn’t help but smile.

Yang seemed to be younger, heck Taiyang too. Maybe it’s another memory. It seemed like it. 

Ruby stayed hidden in the bushes, watching them. As time went on, they changed. 

Yang grew older, and she saw herself sitting on the ground, her younger self, watching the other two brawl. Yang was getting better and better with hand to hand. She suddenly remembered.

She knew where this would have gotten, so she got out of the bushes and walked the other way. Her surroundings changing slightly as she walked.

She didn’t mind the numbness in her leg as she did, neither did she mind the weird sensations on her face and side. She knew what it was, but she had to learn to live with it either way.  
She came to a halt. Spotting another figure in the distance. They seemed to be sitting by a tree, enjoying the plant’s cool shade. Ruby blinked “Please let this be a normal interaction, let this be imagination, pleeeease…” she muttered out to herself once more.

She began to approach the figure. After the distance closed between them, she finally realized who it was. Her teammate, friend, that special one, Blake. She was calmly sucked into a book, enjoying the peace and quiet. This made Ruby sigh in relief. And put up a rather soft smile.

She stepped closer. Close enough to make Blake look away from her book. She smiled at her “Hey Ruby, beautiful day isn’t it?” her ears flicking up.

Ruby nodded “It sure is, dream Blake.” she said with a smirk, a blank one. She didn’t trust her dreams at all. She already had some bad times with them from way before she got...Hurt. 

Blake laughed “It’s always a dreamy day here. Most of the time at least.” she closed the book, it was blank on the front and back. A brown leather as it’s covers. She patted a spot next to her, telling Ruby to sit. And so she did.

 

“Soooo, what twisted thing did my mind do with you?” Ruby asked, expecting some sickening plot twist with her apparent ‘friend’.

Blake shrugged “No twist. Just a simple representation of those who you love and care about. Sort of like, a subconscious. But no, I’m not that. So I guess I’m the embodiment of love in your mind.”

Ruby stayed quiet. Until finally opening her mouth to speak “Oh.” She shifted uncomfortably as she sat “So, not a scary nightmare?” Blake shook her head, to which Ruby sighed “Good. Had enough of those.”

“I know.” Blake exhaled “You may love and care for your people, but they do care and love as well. You shouldn’t be pushing your emotions out of the way, as you carry the emotions of other’s.” Wow. That hit deep.

“...I know. But...I can’t just watch them suffer with their own emotions! Their own selves. I just can’t…” Ruby flailed her arms in the air as she explained, making Blake’s ears twitch and her face scrunch up lightly.

“There’s a balance. For self care and other’s care. You haven’t found it. Yet. But they’ll help. They’ll help once you wake. You just have to talk.” She looked at Ruby, eye to eye. What Ruby saw in Blake’s eyes, was an unexplainable and multiple familiarity. Like, her eyes being the same colors of those who she cared for. A sign, showing that it really was what she said she was.

Ruby sighed deeply. “Okay. I’ll talk. Thank you dream emotion Blake-person.” She smiled at her.

Blake smiled back. Then, she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. And gone. She was gone. Ruby giggled, rubbing at her cheek. Not phased by the sudden disappearance of Blake. It was a dream after all.

\-------------

Back to the real world.

Tai and Qrow had just stepped inside the 529 room, in which Yang resided within. They were surprised to see, or at least Tai was, the group that was inside. Yang’s friends he presumed.

They all turned to look at the two new visitors. Yang’s mouth agape. She hasn’t seen her father in a while. In person at least. “D-Dad!” she called out to him, rushing to embrace him. Tai doing the same. Ah shucks, he was already crying.

“My baby girl, are you okay? How are you feeling? Oh please tell me you’re fine!” He went off, his voice shaky and his face covered with tears. He pulled away, but still kept his arms on her daughter.

“Dad come on- I’m fine!” She tried to reassure him. 

“Oh that’s an understatement.” Weiss butted in, crossing her arms. To which Yang rolled her eyes. Tai looked at Yang, then at Weiss, he finally but hardly let go of her. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ve been introduced to you all. Well not in person at least, Yang’s told me about you. Qrow too.” He, everyone, glanced over at Qrow, who was quietly standing around close to the door. He simply shrugged to that. 

“Uh anyways...Guys would you mind if I uh, got some time alone with dad and uncle Qrow?” Yang looked to her friends, her second family. They understood.

Weiss nodded “We can go over to the guest lounge and leave you be.” Team JNR let out agreements. Blake sulked into her wheelchair, but nodded. Weiss stepping over to Blake and help her roll out of there.

And so they left the family reunion be.


	4. Chapter 4

“So uh dad-” Yang began as she suddenly got cut off by Tai, cut off by a sudden hug. It didn’t last long like the one from before. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just…” Tai stepped a foot back from Yang “I just really missed you, you can uh finish what you were saying.” He smiled nervously. He’s heard about the extensive damages that Yang endured, that her mentality was a bit...Tilted. It wasn’t as bad as it sounded really, maybe just a minor mood swing here and there, maybe a forgotten thing that she’ll remember the next day. But it was still best to be careful with her. 

Yang softly smiled and sighed “I missed you too dad. You too uncle Qrow.” She looked over Tai’s shoulder at Qrow, Tai moving out of the way to look at him too. 

Qrow chuckled “Aw come on, I was only gone for a week to get this worried mess to ya, kid.” he crossed his arms, smirking. What a cool and stoic uncle who is totally not screaming on the inside and being worried for his nieces. 

Tai rolled his eyes, Yang giggled. She walked up to him, arms out for an embrace. Qrow gladly accepted it. 

They pulled away. “So how are you feeling, fire cracker?” Qrow asked.

Yang sighed “That question has been coming up a lot… But, I’m feeling better every day I guess.” 

“You guess?” Tai interjected. “What do you mean? Are you not getting better? Is-Is everything okay?” Ah there he goes again. This man is gonna have a heart attack if he hears some bad news about his girls again.

“I- Dad calm down! I promise I’m getting better, it’s just that it’s a really slow process and I’m honestly more than annoyed being stuck like this.” 

“Like what?” He looked at Yang, worry rising.

“Like this.” She scratched at the bandage wrapped around her head. A compress really. Tai didn’t realize it at first but when he did, his expression changed to that of a rather confused one. 

“I feel like…” Yang inhaled. She closed her eyes for a second.

“Sit. Please. Get your breath.” Qrow stepped closer. Yang nodded and did so. Sitting down on her bed. Tai sitting down at her side and Qrow still standing.

“I feel like I’m gonna lose my mind.” She rubbed at her temples, staring at the floor. “Weiss, Blake, R...Ruby. They got hurt, so bad. And I don’t get to see them often. I worry, so hard for them. Hell I don’t even get to see Ruby! How am I supposed to know she’s safe? That she’s actually healing? That she’ll be alright?” Tai and Qrow listened to her intently.   
“How am I supposed to...Stay in here? Day after day, not knowing, anything! I’m...Ugh...I forgot...The word… Hopeless? No no wait-” She struggled.

“Alone? Scared?” Tai tried to help. Tears formed in Yang’s eyes. 

She sniffed “Y-Yeah...Scared.” Tai set his hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her, just trying to feel her slightly better.

She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tai wiped them away, as Qrow gently set his hand on Yang’s upper back. She sniffled again. 

“I just...I don’t know. And it scares me…” She looked away, rubbing at her eyes and setting her face into her hands. Weeping softly. 

“Yang,” Tai began, he scooted closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her, as a half hug. Or side hug. Whatever it is, it was a comforting and soft action.

“My sunny little dragon, you were the one who always shined the brightest. The one to always get everything right, the one to not back down. And you still are.” Yang looked up at him again.

“So what that you’re questioning everything, you’ll still try and get it your way. This is a challenge for you sure, but you’ve never backed away from a challenge and lost it.” Tell that to her right arm, but go off Tai. “I know it, you know it too. I’ll be damned if you give up.”

She seemed to have calmed down. Still sniffling though. “D-Dad…” And there she goes again, throwing herself at her dad, hugging him closely and tightly. Sometimes a kid needs their parent, no matter their age.

Qrow silently stood there, moving away to give them some space. He reached for his shirt’s inner pocket, not for the flask that’s been empty for more than a month, but for his scroll. Checking in with anything suspicious. He of course had the doc’s number, just to make sure that if anything went wrong, he’d be informed.

If that isn’t called paranoia then why is he keeping such a high detail on his niece?

\--------

“-If that doesn’t show that Atlas has the most fanciest of hospitals, then I don’t know what does.” Weiss finished as Nora grumbled softly. Well her stomach that is.

“Weiss, please, stop making me so hungry!” Nora whined out “Hospital food should be yucky!”

Jaune exhaled “That’s Atlas for ya.” 

The gang was just calmly chatting in the guest lounge. They had found themselves a nice place to sit for a group, amongst the many people that have come visit their own family and friends.

Nora pouted as she slumped into her chair more, arms crossed “Does Atlas have to one up everyone on everything?!” 

Blake dryly chuckled “Not every kingdom can keep up with one another the same way y’know. You don’t see steel and everything electronic as tall as a mountain stand in Mistral do you?”

“I guess!” Nora flailed her arms out in defeat. The rest of the gang giggled and chuckled. Even the ice queen found Nora’s words funny and showed it with a quiet giggle.

“Don’t mock me ice queen!” Nora pointed at Weiss. 

“It’s hug queen now.” Blake butted in with a smug smirk on her face. Weiss immediately flustered up.

“Real funny, hot wheels.” Weiss replied with a snarky comment. Though, regretting it soon. The snark changing into a slightly nervous expression. She hoped she didn’t offend her teammate. Thankfully, Blake just chuckled in response.

“Don’t get too used to that nickname.” Blake replied, a hint of a smile on her face.

“Oh?” Weiss leaned in “What’s that supposed to mean? Are your legs healing faster?” She sounded curious.

Blake nodded “Well, faster yeah, but I’m still gonna be like this for...A year or few at most. The doctor told me that the healing process will take shorter yeah, but he doesn’t know how shorter. Buuut it doesn’t mean that I’ll spend the rest of my life like this.”

Everyone went quiet. Then Nora broke the silence “That’s awesome!” Everyone sighed in relief.

“That’s great to hear, Blake. I assume it’s because of your aura?” Ren asked.

But someone else answered. “An aura and the advanced medical techniques do wonders if they work together right.” A woman, from behind them. They all turned to the voice. Weiss’s mouth went agape. Who they found in front of them was a bit of a shocker. Weiss’s older sister, Winter Schnee, was standing in front of them. Smiling lightly at them, but more or less at Weiss.

“W-Winter?” Weiss stood up in shock. Her mouth shaking up to a smile. “You really came?”

Winter nodded, her hands behind her back. Looking as professional and serious as usual. But for her professional look to be ruined by Weiss jumping at her, wrapping her arms around her. Winter stumbled for a second, almost falling back. But she didn’t. She stood there for a second, processing, then finally wrapping her arms around Weiss. Hugging her actually pretty tightly. Ah, sisterly love does wonders.

They pulled away after a few tender moments. “Why are you here?” Weiss asked “And is father-”

“No. Both of us know he’d never come. And why do you think I’m here?” Winter answered coldly at first.

“For...For me?” Weiss asked uncertainly.

“Of course. Once I caught word my younger sister, getting wrapped up in a battle after apparently doing something to help save the world from some great evil, by General Ironwood nonetheless, I had to come.” Winter placed her hands behind her back once more. Trying to keep upright.

“But...That happened weeks ago.” Weiss sadly said.

“I know. To which I apologize. I was...Busy. Dealing with some, conflicts in Mistral. I wish I could have come sooner.” She apologized.

“You wanted to come sooner? For me?”

“Yes?” Winter raised a brow. Weiss smiled even more. “Is-Is that bad or-” Weiss hugged her again. While the other’s finally broke their silence.

“See, I told you she’s the hug queen now.” Blake interrupted. To which Weiss jumped away from Winter and turned to look at Blake, who was sitting smugly in her wheelchair. Nora and Jaune chuckled, while Ren just smiled goofily.

“Blake I swear to my-” Winter cleared her throat, interrupting Weiss from saying anything bad.

“Weiss, why don’t you introduce me to your,” She paused and got a better look at them “friends?”

“Well I uh-” Weiss looked at them “Well I’m sure you’ve met Blake before.”

“Yeah, she has.” Blake commented, her ears drooping slightly. Winter looked down at her. 

“I have.” She wanted to say something else, but she decided not to. Somewhere deep down, Blake knew why she didn’t continue on with her thought. Winter looked back up at the other’s. “And you are…?”

“Jaune Arc.” Jaune adjusted his stance to give notice, crossing his arms. Not really trusting of Winter, but if Weiss trusted her then he’ll trust her too.

“Nora! Valkyrie!” Nora jumped up. To which Weiss sighed deeply. Yup. Nora meeting Winter. This will end well guaranteed yup.

“Lie Ren.” Ren nodded quietly. The only one who actually seemed to be on similar levels of respectable like Winter. Unlike his partner.

“Well it’s quite, interesting, to make your acquaintances.” Winter replied, sort of judgingly.

Blake rolled her eyes, until her gaze settled onto something behind them. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“I’ll,” she spoke “I’ll be right back…” she excused herself without reason, rolling away towards what she had landed her eyes on. The other’s low key confused as to why she suddenly left them. But they knew it was for good reason.

To the receptionist’s table, or past it, there stood two people. 

“Mom? Dad?” Blake called out as she rolled closer to them, her voice cracking slightly. The two turned around. And there they were. Blake’s parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna’s.

Both of them gasped in shock, their eyes wide and Kali already tearing up. “Blake!” Kali ran to her daughter, getting on her knees and hugging her tightly. “Oh my poor baby girl-” She was tearing up. 

“Mom- Dad-” Blake was trying to hold her tears in. Doing a damn good job at it. Her ears drooped even more. She didn’t expect them to arrive this quick. She expected them to see months later at least. But she wasn’t complaining.

Kali pulled away, her voice shaking “Oh wh-what happened to you? My poor baby girl-”

Ghira interrupted, like his expression, his voice was shaken up “A-Are you okay? How-What on Remnant happened?”

“I- I-” Blake cleared her throat “It’s...It’s a long story…We-We can talk about it. B-But not here- Okay?”

Kali and Ghira looked at each other, then looked back at their daughter, nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh you won’t escape me kitten!” His yells quietly getting through the burning forest. Blake’s ears picking it up barely, she was letting out huffs and running steps that were being drowned out by the loud roars of the flames. Her weapon in hand, a newly built Gambol Shroud.

The loud crunching of trees losing their life, wood breaking, warned Blake of a fall. She didn’t get out of the way that fast. A rather large pine tree fell on her, hard. She grunted out, quickly trying to get the tree off her. The flames getting closer to her.

“Come back here kitty cat!” She picked up his voice again. She cut through the bark, the wood of the tree, managing to free herself finally. She got up, and began to sprint again.

This time trying to keep both her ears and eyes out for any other obstacles in her way. She had one task in mind: Get to Ruby and the rest.

There was an explosion, a sudden flame, bursting and separating her team. Then given chase by some ‘new’ opponents. She saw Weiss and Yang fight off a rather tiny girl with a parosol, as far as she remembered, she was Roman Torchwick’s ‘friend’, named Neo.

But she worried more about Ruby. Cinder had blasted her, she thinks she got hit in the face with a firey blast. Maybe it was the noise of the scorch but she sweared she heard her scream. 

She needed to get to her. No doubt on that. But currently she was being chased by a lackey of Salem. Even when she was stopped, the world mostly safe from her hands, her posse was still out. And this definitely included the lunatic with the scorpion tail. Tyrian Callows.

Blake was panicking. Tyrian was no joke to handle. He was too fast for her to keep up, and with her aura barely up, her chances of victory went downhill. 

“Kitty! I know you’re neaaar!~” His voice was closer. Clearer too. 

Blake had stopped at a clearing. Later then she realized it wasn’t a clearing. The side of a cliff. Though not a steep and high cliff, she saw the bottom. And saw how bad the situation looked like. 

Fire, fire and smoke everywhere. Fire and smoke as far as the eye could see. Cinder was really causing an almost apocalyptic event. Which made the situation even worse, realizing that Grimm were starting to horde their way into the battle. All this negativity... Even worse for Ruby, she was alone with the pyromaniac after all.

It seemed like there were airships in the distance, trying to stop the flames already. But then again, they arrived with their own airship here. Could be a mistake with so much smoke around. Air was getting thicker, more toxic to breathe in. A hallucination perhaps.

“There you are!” Her thoughts were cut short as Tyrian jumped out from the burning forest. Shooting at her with his weapons, his tail trying to land a hit on her. Stinger coming out after her too. She barely dodged all of the hits, blocking out most bullets, while the other’s flew past her.

She wanted to run, but couldn’t. She had no choice but to fight. This would either end with her death, or his.

Tyrian jumped back, his creepy smile, wide on his face as he stared at Blake. Mustering out some menacing giggles. 

“Your aura is down, that tree must have done a number on you!” He was wrong. 

He chortled “There’s only one way this is going to end!” His tail moved side to side, his stance lazy. He was too confident. There it was, Blake’s edge over him. If she could get some good hits on him, she could knock his aura down and then finally finish it.

“There’s three ways this will end! Me perishing, you perishing, or you leaving! Face it, your queen is no longer here, so why fight?!” She yelled out at him, having a point.

“Oh but you don’t see kitty cat! My queen may be gone, but I wouldn't want to give up on her wishes!” He giggled again, then charged at Blake. She took a quick look behind her, then looked back at Tyrian. He charged first with his tail. So she quickly dodged him with her semblance, confusing him for a split second, and grabbed at his tail with one hand and sliced at it with the other. Metal clunked at metal. But it caused some damage. Like it cut into some important circuits. Tyrian screamed out, his tail twitching and falling down. Like it lost power to it.

Blake jumped back at the sight of it. Tyrian screamed again, this time anger filling the scream. He jumped at her again, his attack more sloppy than before. Blake stood her ground at the last second. Using her semblance again, but this time jumping up and then landing on him. He tried to block it, but her striking power had knocked him back. Almost to the edge.

His aura flickered. It was low. Good. 

“Give up now, and you won’t die!” Blake yelled at him as she was keeping him on the ground, pushing her blade against him.

Tyrian coughed out, the smoke getting to him lightly “N-Never!” Through the corner of his eye he realized how close they were to the edge. And how high of a drop it was. Not like a giant mountain high, but high enough to not survive under normal circumstances. 

Tyrian pushed Blake off, she barely catching herself. Then Tyrian attacked again. This time going in for the intention of grabbing her. 

Blake dodged again with her semblance but… Tyrian wasn't a dumb fighter. He quickly spun around and attacked her, her back against the edge. 

Blake wasn't dumb either. She got her blade in front of him, making him run into it. But the force at which he ran at her… Made them go flying off the cliff. 

Blood gushing out of him, and Blake trying to catch the edge. They were too far. 

With her final seconds before hitting the ground, she adjusted herself feet first. Cat's land on their feet right? 

She braced for impact. 

Tyrian's body hit the ground first, a loud slam mixed with some thick crunches and a final scream of agony was heard. He died on impact. 

Then down came Blake. 

Her feet and legs, instantly breaking. Sickening wet crunches could be heard from her legs. Her aura broke with the breaks appearing. It had saved her life. 

Then Blake screamed. 

Her legs - completely broken, pain filling her entire lower half. Her pants getting soaked with blood at some parts. An open bone break. That was really bad. 

She wailed, cried, grunted as she writhed in pain. 

This had attracted Grimm to her. Beowolves moving in for the kill.

But thankfully… Her screams were heard. 

A burst of pink attacked the Grimm, one of them instantly perishing. A slash of green attacking the other. 

Nora and Ren. 

One after the other the Grimm fell in their smoke. They were dealt with fast. But Blake couldn't care less. The pain was too much. 

They rushed to her side. Blake had barely managed to quiet down. Her screams were rather sickening and worry some.

They were trying to calm her. They couldn't. And they understood why once they looked at her legs. 

They knew what to do. They got her up, Ren activating his semblance to mask the negativity coming from Blake. It soothed her as well, but lightly. 

She barely remembers getting to the airship. But once they were there, she saw a horrid sight. 

Her friend, teammate, leader, special one. Ruby. Hurt far worse than her. Jaune was with her, using his semblance to the brink of breaking his own aura. He tried to keep it to help Blake and maybe even Weiss and Yang.

She mustered out a no. To focus solely on Ruby. Not her. 

He reluctantly did. 

Then Blake finally lost consciousness. 

\----------

Weiss and Yang stood back to back. Their weapons ready and their breathing deep. They were looking around, looking out for someone. 

“That stupid little illusion making bastard-” Yang grumbled quietly. The roars of flames flashing in the background. 

“Come and show yourself!” Weiss yelled out. Hesitant to move away from Yang. 

Yang growled lightly “We don't have time for this! We gotta get to Ruby-” As if on cue, Neo bursted out from the shadows, or her illusions, attacking the two from the side. 

They blasted their bullets and dust at her, for her to simply block the attack with her parosol. Smugly smiling at them. 

“Seriously!? You're smiling!?” Yang yelled at her, trying to get her attention away from Weiss, as she begun to summon. A simple Alpha Ursa should work. 

The giant Grimm began to claw it's way from the glyph, roaring as it stood up too it's full height. 

Weiss and Yang hanged back, letting the Grimm attack first. Getting more opponents to attack one foe should we a win. Or that's what they thought. They were wrong. 

In a few easy and quick slices, the summon collapsed, dissipating in the air. 

Neo attacked the two head on, kicking up at Yang and blocking an attempted attack from Weiss. 

The three clashed. Sparks and a couple of bullets flew past. 

Myrtenaster connecting with Neo's parosol. The force of it knocking Weiss back. Neo focuses on Weiss, trying to jab at her. Yang rushing to aid her by grabbing at Neo. 

She misses? No, it's her illusion's again. Yang tumbles, connecting with nothing. She falls but manages to catch herself. 

Weiss tries to help her up, but as she does she sees the approaching flames. Her eyes go wide. Cinder is going nuts with this. 

“Yang!” She calls out, glyphs surrounding them. 

An ice wall forms. Protecting them from the flames. 

A silence fills them. Yang huffs. 

“This is bad… This is really really bad…” She gets up finally. 

Weiss breathing deeply. “I know… I  
I know…” she looked up. The sky above filled with smoke. 

The thicc ice wall was slowly breaking. Cracking too. It looked like it was being attacked from the outside. Neo? 

The wall broke. Not slowly, but suddenly. Like someone had just rammed and sliced it open with one clean slash. 

It had knocked out Weiss's aura. Yang called out to her in worry “WEISS!”

It was happening too fast. The wall had collapsed on them. Finally knocking out Yang's aura too. 

It’s ironic as hell to have yourself beat by your own creation.

… 

It turned dark. As ice covered their battered bodies. There was blood. A lot of it.

Weiss croaked out weakly “Y-Yang…?”, Yang didn't answer. Weiss grunted, trying to get the ice block’s off of her. She couldn’t.

But the ice blocks moved. One after another, until the light of day, or the light of the fires, reached down, replacing the cold darkness. The growls of Grimm and fighting could be heard faintly.

“I gotcha-” The voice grunted “I gotcha!” It was Qrow. He was helping to get off the ice blocks off them, Oscar was there too, standing guard as he held out his cane. 

Qrow extended his hand, bringing Weiss up. Her grunting and sputtering out some blood. Her chest covered in blood. Her own and someone else’s. Yang’s.

She was barely able to stand. But she did. Oscar stood back, silent, but still looking out for Grimm. Qrow began to get Yang up. She was unconscious. A major gash in the back of her head, gushing out blood. Weiss could hear the swears coming from under Qrow’s breath. She couldn’t look at her, she just couldn’t.

So she focused on whatever had just happened. Ice scattered across the field, cutting off the flames from them. But it wasn’t done by Weiss. Who could have done this? And where did Neo go? There’s no way Qrow took care of her, there was no blood or body. So who?

“Weiss, Oscar- Let’s move- Now!” Qrow called out to them, while carrying Yang. Weiss turned around to face Qrow. She grunted, but nodded. Pulling up Myrtenaster and using it for support, Oscar running up to her to make sure she could really walk without problem.

They made their way back to the airship, without problem. The flames seemed to have made it inaccessable to some Grimm.

They were met with the worried faces of Jaune, Nora and Ren. As they entered the ship they found a badly wounded Blake and Ruby. Weiss couldn’t look at them. The amount of blood she has seen that day was sickening.

She sat down on one of the seats, as Qrow placed Yang on the floor, using his jacket to keep her head on a soft surface. Jaune rushed to Yang, trying to heal her. He couldn’t just use his semblance on just Ruby. All of team RWBY were in a major risk of dying.

After a few moments they were in the air. Just now did any official’s around the area caught word of a giant fire spreading across the land. Vale’s in for a bad one. 

Team JNR and Oscar tended to team RWBY. As Qrow kept them in the air. Weiss was still conscious surprisingly. But in a lot of pain. The adrenaline and shock kept her calm at first, but now it’s really kicking off. She was barely breathing, but still breathing. She could feel her chest shuffle on the inside. Then eventually, she too was out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

“I can’t believe this,” Ghira exhaled “What kind of lunatic would do such a thing?” He paced around Blake’s hospital room, as she was sitting in her bed. Her mother by her side.

“That kind of lunatic…” Blake explained “Evil has no limits I guess…And she certainly was evil…Was at least.” She sighed.

“I can’t believe you were mixed up in something like this.” Kali murmured quietly.

Ghira turned to Blake “How did you even get into this? I mean I understand you said you were going to save the world but… What?” Ghira was baffled. Blake hasn’t really mentioned Salem to him yet, only vaguely mentioned a great evil being defeated.

“Uhh…” Blake looked at them nervously “It’s kind of a uh...Secret.” Kali and Ghira looked at Blake, questioning what she meant.

“Riiight, world saving secrets?” Kali light heartedly asked. Blake nodded.

“If things like that got out into the world, then the amount of panic and shock would be an instant Grimm apocalypse.” Her parents looked at her in a silent shock. Blake shrugged “Yeahhh, big secret.”

“Well,” Ghira cleared his throat “At least you’re safe and alive. And victorious in world saving?” He asked uncertainly.

“Yup. Only thing to do is achieve human and faunus equality. Which honestly seems a lot easier than what...We did…” She quieted down at the ‘we’ part. It wasn’t really them, it was mostly Ruby. And that made her ears droop down sadly, looking down.

“Blake?” Her mother asked “Is everything alright?”

Blake sighed “Yeah I just…My...Friend. Ruby, she’s uh…” she paused “In a bad spot…”

The two looked at each other, Ghira sat down on one of the chairs “Ruby, your team’s leader right?” Blake nodded silently.

“She got badly hurt, like you said right?” Kali asked “She’ll get through.” Blake looked up at her mother, her ears still drooping sadly. “You’ve told us a lot about her, and she seems like a tough nut to crack. I’m sure she’ll be fine, it will take time of course, but she’ll be fine.”

Blake frowned “How do you know that? I haven’t heard anything about her current condition, I’ve only seen it but then again I’m no medical expert…”

“Mother’s intuition. I know for a fact that you’ll be fine too. Time is always a thing to worry about.” Kali said softly. “Plus, I’m sure with the care that you’ll give her, she’ll be more than fine.” Smug remark there Kali, good job.

Blake’s cheeks flushed lightly “Yeah I guess...Weiss and Yang won’t leave her side too.” Good save there. Not good enough, Kali knew. Maybe Ghira was lost a bit.

“She’s a good leader to have her back by so many people.” Ghira commented. “I’d wish to meet her, but guess we’ll have to wait.”

Blake’s ears perked up, a sad smile appearing on her face “She’d love to meet both of you.”

A light ding was heard. Blake looked to the clock, it already being 6:00 pm. 1 hour left for visitors.

She sighed deeply “This is the first time, time flew so fast since I got here.” 

“Do they not let you go outside? Do any activities?” Ghira asked.

“Well they do but,” She looked at her legs, which were twitching lightly “I can’t really do much for now.” They looked at her legs too, looking down too. 

Blake looked at her end table, at the stack of books that she had. “I at least have those. I don’t really have a scroll right now...Kinda broke during the fall.”

“We can get you one. We’re going to be staying in Atlas for a few weeks after all, we’ll get you anything you’d like.” Kali interrupted.

“Wait you are?” Blake looked surprised. Ghira nodded.

“Well I’m here to represent the faunus and the White Fang, for a diplomatic mission. Our strife for complete equally is ever closer.” He proudly smiled.

“Who knew the White Fang could go that far…” Blake wondered quietly. 

“It’s all thanks to you. You sparked the hope for a peaceful solution, back then in Menagerie.” Ghira began, looking prouder than ever. Such a proud papa.

“Oh don’t put that all on me! I’m not the leader of the White Fang, plus I didn’t even help that much.” Blake crossed her arms.

“Don’t underrate yourself, honey,” Kali placed her hand on Blake’s thigh, to comfort her. She didn’t feel the touch. “You both got the faunus here, and I bet you two are gonna go down in faunus history for this.”

Blake and Ghira both stared at each other, then looked back at Kali. She smiled sheepishly “Like father like daughter am I right?” The two chuckled. They really were like each other. 

They spent the rest of the time talking. Just casually catching up with your world saving daughter.  
\---------

Team JNR had already left, sending their goodbye’s to Yang and Blake for Weiss to tell, and with a bone crushing hug too. Weiss has really grown to like them. Winter was proud of that, that her little sister actually had friends. Real one’s, not some spoiled brats getting together because of their rich parents.

Speaking of richess…

“Weiss, we really need to talk about the company.” Winter exhaled. Weiss shrunk into her chair, really not wanting to talk about that.

“Do we really have to talk about it? The last time I was anywhere near them I…” She trailed off.

“Yes. We do.” Winter adjusted her sitting position, leaning forward “Father has gotten ill. Whitley will most likely take over.”

“What?” Weiss was taken aback by the sudden news “What happened to father?”

“Old age, I presume.” Winter speculated “Although, Mother has tried to step in. To get her company back. But it hasn’t worked out. But,” she paused “In the will, the next person to take over the company after the head of it falls ill, or something else happens, would be the head’s children or someone else they trust.”

“I’m aware of that. And I see where you’re going with this, you forget, I’m not the heiress to the company anymore.” Weiss crossed her arms.

“No, you still are. That’s another reason why Mother stepped in. To get the true will, that her father made. And Father has looked at it, being weak as he is, didn’t even try to disagree to it. He still respects our grandfather, Nicholas.” Winter explained, as Weiss’s mouth went agape. “What?”

“Winter- I can’t.” Weiss sighed “I can’t go back to the company, I’m...I’m not ready and I can’t leave them! I can’t leave my team, not like this-”

Winter interrupted “I’m not saying you should up and go back to the SDC now. I’m giving you a choice. Did you really think I’d force this on you, in your current condition?” She gave her a questioning look. Weiss shook her head quietly.

“I don’t...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like tha-” Winter held up her hand to make Weiss stop. 

 

“Don’t apologize for something like that. I understand the pressure- I shouldn’t have brought it up anyways.” Winter exhaled “Weiss, you know that I care for you, and only wish you the best.”  
Weiss looked at her, reluctant to speak. She’s already told off Jacques, so why can’t she do it now to Winter? She inhaled deeply “It-You’re not really doing a great job showing it.”

Winter looked down “I know. I guess it’s because of our childhood. Father was never a good person.”

“Our? It wasn’t ours childhood. Once you were old enough, you instantly left. Leaving me alone to deal with them! How can you say ‘our’ when you weren’t even there half of the time? Sure I guess you can’t always be there for me, but what if I needed you to be there for me?” Weiss exhaled “To be honest, going to Beacon was the best thing in my entire life. I have...A real family now, that really cares and aren’t afraid to show it.” Her eyes sparked determination, while internally she regretted those words. 

Winter remained quiet. Too quiet, and for too long.

She finally sighed “I’m glad. I’m glad they were the one’s to help you. To care for you. They did a better job then our family and me.” She stood up “Weiss, I know you don’t think I care, but I do. It’s just that everyone has had it hard.”

Weiss looked up “Yeah. I’ve really seemed to notice that.” Still the ice queen, forever the ice queen. Winter looked away, towards the exit.

“But…” She stood up as well “I’m glad you were there for the other half. And that you actually seem to try and care.” Winter looked back at her. Weiss smiled weakly “So, thank you, for having my back, back then.” She stepped closer.

“Weiss I-” The hug queen struck again. Weiss tightly hugged her. Winter smiled softly, hugging back. 

After that, they said their goodbye’s and Weiss saw Winter leave. She sighed deeply once she was gone, and went back to her floor. But not before paying a visit to Yang.

Tai and Qrow were about to leave, actually Tai had already left. Really hesitantly though. Qrow had assured him that he’ll keep Yang safe, plus he had stayed to have a short talk with her.

“So, what’s up?” Yang asked, as she sat down on her bed. Qrow remained standing.

Weiss had already gotten up to Yang’s room, but she overheard them talking. She remained silent and listened.

“Have you seen your sister yet?” Wow, how bluntly and seriously he delivered that. His arms crossed.

Yang was quiet for a second, frowning “No. I’m not allowed to go near her. Or really far from my room. Why?”

“Because I told them so.” Yang blinked, looking up at him with disbelief. Weiss tried not to curse.

“What?” Yang said with disbelief in her voice “Why? Why would you do something like that?” She seemed to be getting...Yangry.

“Because you need to heal too.” Qrow simply said “If you could get to Ruby, you’d be by her side 24/7. You’d be slowing your healing process. Not just you either, your entire team. At least I’m certain that Blake would.”

“But-” Yang began, she growled in anger “They could at least tell us about her condition! Not just keep us in the dark.”

“They could, but they’re not. They will though, with time. Actually I can say so right now.” Yang’s angry frown turned into a rather confused one “Her vitals are stable. She’s in no real threat currently for her, only thing is we gotta wait until she wakes up. Which is a bit unpredictable, but it should be soon. Ish.”

Yang stayed quiet for a moment “...And you couldn’t have said that earlier?”

“Not really. Had to wait for a better moment, kinda.” Qrow shrugged “She’ll be fine though.”

Yang looked down, then back up at him “Okay. But can you at least tell the doc’s to let us see her? I promise we won’t watch over her like some insomniatic gargoyle’s.” 

Qrow tilted his head in thought “Ehhh. Fine.” He looked back at the door “Same goes for you, hug queen.”

Weiss grumbled, opening the door and stomping inside “I’m not the hug queen!” Yang looked up at her, a small smile appearing on her lips as she saw Weiss come in. Weird, her mood got better as soon as she saw her. Interesting. 

“Yeah, uh huh. Anyways- I’ll catch you kids later.” Qrow stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. Yang gave him a stern look. Qrow rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell ‘em, don’t worry.”

“See ya.” And with that he left, smirking at the hug queen while doing so. Weiss grumbled softly.

“So,” Yang began “Whachu doing here?” Real sly, Yang, real sly. 

“What, I can’t come over to you now?” Weiss crossed her arms, having a smuggish look on her face. 

“Of course you can, no need to sneak inside though.” Yang said as she leaned back, sort of laying down on her bed. Patting on a spot next to her, telling Weiss to come over.  
Weiss rolled her eyes, but obliged. She laid down next to her carefully. Still very aware of their injuries.

“So, how did it go with Jaune and the rest?” Yang asked, setting her right arm around Weiss, as she settled the other one on her own gut.

“Pretty good I guess. Blake had to go, her parents showed up. So did Winter.” 

“Seriously?” Weiss nodded. “Well what did you two talk about?”

“Y’know. Stuff.” Oddly vague from Weiss. Yang nudged her, sensing that she’s hiding something. “Okay fine- Something about the company came up. But I don’t want no part of it. For now at least.”

“Ah.” Was the only thing Yang replied with. She didn’t want no part of the company too. Not after that whole debacle when they first entered Atlas.

“I have to focus on other matters.” She turned her head to look at Yang, instead of the blank cieling. “Like you.”

Yang looked at Weiss, her cheeks flushing up. “Hey you gotta focus on healing too. And Ruby and Blake. Don’t forget those two mad lads.”

Weiss rolled her eyes “I won’t forget those two. Aaand I won’t ignore my healing procedures either. Honestly I just have to have patience-” Weiss’s words got cut off by a sudden kiss by Yang. She quickly pulled away. Leaving Weiss stumped.

“You ramble too much.” Yang winked at her, with a bright and mischievous smirk on her face.

Weiss grumbled softly, her cheeks flushing with red. She grumbled out quietly “If you weren’t so cute I’d slap you.”

“Aww, I love you too Weiss.~” Yang giggled, as she moved closer to her, to smooch her some more.

\-----

After a few sweet and tender moments together, they parted ways. Hospital protocol after all. It was already 8 pm by the time Weiss had reluctantly left and went back to her room.

Blake’s parent’s had already left by that time. Qrow had visited her. To inform her about the fact that she could visit Ruby now if she wanted to. Blake was rather ecstatic about that.

Weiss had come for a visit shortly after. Made sure she was alright, hanged around for some ten minutes, then left. 

Then she was alone once more. 

Today was a good day. Now it’s time for some good night’s sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night.

Most of the personnel of the hospital had left to get some sleep. Only the quiet noises of the machines were heard in the night. Maybe a few very quiet chit chats by the people there too. But otherwise, it was a really calm night.

The main girls were fast asleep. Well except for one.

Blake was wide awake. Blankly staring at the clock on the wall. Watching the minutes go by.

She couldn’t sleep. Well she did sleep, but for a few hours. It was currently 00:13 AM. She’s been awake since 11:37 PM.

She couldn’t get one thing out of her mind. It’s the same thing that made her wake up again. More or less from a nightmare.

Ruby. 

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…

She couldn’t get her out of her mind. Especially with what Qrow said to her before. That she was allowed to see her, for real.

This wouldn’t be the first restless night for her, but it wasn’t this bad. She just couldn’t sleep. At all. And she didn’t even feel fatigue. Man, the power of care and affection really causes some issues for people. Love too. Love especially.

At first she denied it. But then she slowly began to realize her unreasonably obvious love for her. She had confessed her feelings, right before the battle. Surprisingly, Ruby returned them. Hell, even when she told this to Yang, and then eventually Weiss, they were fully supportive of her.

She never thought that Ruby would fall for her. What did she even see in her? She was almost like the opposite of her. Ruby is brave, strong, determined. Blake thought of herself as a coward, a weakling, hesitant. Maybe it’s Adam’s brainwashing, or maybe it’s her self depricate side taking control. But she still really didn’t see in herself, what Ruby saw in her.

Guess she’ll have to wonder until she wakes up finally. Speaking of… She could just sneak out. She didn’t have anything better else to do, so why not? Plus most of the staff was away, and she could freely visit her now. So why the heck not.

Blake silently sat up, bringing her wheelchair closer to her. She got up carefully, lifting herself into her wheelchair. She rolled out quietly, opening the door and looking out for any nurses or other staff members.

The sight was clear.  
She sneakily made her way to where Ruby had remained. Not running into any one thankfully. She had reached her target.

Looking through the glass, she saw her. Peacefully laying in a bed, hooked up to a few machines. She stared too long. She felt a hand press down on her shoulder.

“You know it’s pretty late.” A voice spoke behind her, Blake almost jumped out of her wheelchair, her ears flat against her head, not even hearing the person approach.

“I uh-” She looked for an explanation as to why she was out this late. The person, a doctor she didn’t recognize, shushed her. His hair gray, almost white, with a bald spot on his head. He dawned some circular glasses and a beard.

“Please be quiet, don’t want to get yourself in trouble do you?” He spoke quietly. Blake tilted her head to the side.

“You’re not gonna send me back or something?” Blake asked, almost in a whisper. The doctor shook his head.

“I see that she’s important to you. And I know that you’re allowed to go inside. Well that’s at least what Mr Branwen asked of me.”

“So can I-” 

“Yes. You can go inside. But please be wary and careful around the tech. And quiet. You don’t want to be caught do you?” Blake shook her head. Slowly reaching for the door to head inside. The doctor opened it for her.

“Thank you. Doctor…?” She looked up at him, with a questioning look.

“Doctor Polendina.” He replied. That’s a familiar name.

“Thank you, doctor Polendina.” She nodded, rolling inside. The soft whirring and beeps of the machines being heard. The doctor let out a noise, accepting the thanks. Then leaved Blake be, by closing the door and do his own duties.

She quietly rolled up to Ruby, her stomach beginning to flutter up with fear.

She stared at her. Looking at all the damage that has been done to her. All the pain caused.

A thicc bandaged covered half of her face, her one visible eye closed peacefully. A thin blanket covered her, so she couldn’t see the rest of it. But from what she remembered, it was bad.

She further evaluated her injuries, looking at her arms. Only a few minor bruises and cuts here and there, maybe some tiny burns too. A few catheters inserted into her left arm. Blake, by her right.

She set her sights on her right hand. Slowly reaching out and holding it softly. She was warm. Her hand almost felt like melting, with how little movement it had. She gently held it, squeezing barely.

Her own hand, shaking lightly. She hated seeing her like this.

Tears began to slowly form in her eyes, she whispered, almost through sobs “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you…I’m so sorry this happened to you… I should have been there...I should have…” She paused, staring at her. She sniffed lightly.

Oh what would Ruby say to her? She’d probably knock some sense into her, to stop blaming herself like this. She’d want her to stay strong. She’d want her to stop crying and just be there. Not dreading what she could have done. No, she couldn’t have done that. It wasn’t her fault. Yeah, that’s what would Ruby would have said. She’s just...Too pure. Too nice, too caring, to let someone blame themself like this.

Blake sniffled, wiping her tears away with her other hand, while still holding Ruby’s.

She remained silent for a moment. Still sniffling softly. Finally, she whispered “I love you...So so much… I won’t let anything bad happen to you, ever again…” She can hold her promises well. Just go ask Yang.

She leaned down to her forehead, kissing it lightly. Still holding her hand. She laid her head and kinda her upper body down on the bed, it was a rather large one so she had space. Seeing how Ruby was rather petite. She didn’t let go of her hand either, which made it a bit awkward to lay down, but she still managed.

A few long moments later, she fell asleep. Still holding her hand gently. Ruby’s hand lightly twitching for a second. A good sign.

\-------

Yang was fast asleep. Snoring softly. 

Surprisingly, Blake wasn’t the only one who snuck around that evening. Weiss had sneaked back to Yang, now curled up at her side. Yang's arms wrapped around her, as she dozed off silently. 

Hopefully no one would notice them like this. But someone did. 

A light tapping was heard. It was coming from the window. A bird, a raven to be exact, was tapping on it with it's beak. No mystery as to whom that was. 

Weiss had heard it. She fluttered her eyes open. Looking around and supporting herself up to look. She stared at the window, tired. She saw the raven. Tilting her head in a questioning and confused look. She then realized who it was. Her eyes went wide. 

The raven tilted it's head to the side as well. Not tapping on the window anymore. Weiss looked down at the still sleeping Yang. She pointed at her, while looking back up at the raven. As if asking if she should wake her up. The bird shook it's head. It stayed there for a moment or two, staring at Yang. It flew off moments later. 

Weiss had remained up, wondering what was that all about. She knew it was something serious, give or take, it was Raven after all. She only came into contact for serious reasons, though she supposed it could have been for Yang.

“... Weiss?” Yang croaked out with a sleepy voice. “Why aren't you sleeping?” her eyes barely open. 

Weiss laid back down “Ah, I thought I heard something. It was nothing. Don't worry about it, go back to sleep…” she whispered.

“Okay...Night princess…Mm…” And there went down Yang again. Closing her tired eyes as she held onto Weiss tighter. 

“Night…” Weiss whispered back, closing her eyes and going back to sleep. She was going to tell her about Raven tomorrow, right now sleep was more important. Plus she was sure that she’d see more of Raven around in the near future.

\--------

Up came the morning. The people there already buzzing around. 

Blake was still peacefully dozing off, her ears twitching lightly as she remained by her loved one’s side. Still clutching to her hand, loosely though.

Yang and Weiss had already gotten up, readying up for the day. Already had breakfast too. 

The two of them were walking, someplace where they wanted to go for a while. 

“So wait- You saw my mom yesterday? Well yesternight- But what the heck was she doing here?” Yang asked.

“Well, I assume to check up on you. Though she could have picked a better time to do so.” Weiss answered.

“Uh, yeah. Why didn’t you wake me up tho?” Yang asked once more, looking at Weiss curiously. A bit annoyed by this.  
“Weeeeeeeeell, you did wake up. But I’d rather let you rest during the night, rather than make you exhausted and stressed.” She pointed out. Yang stayed silent for a second.

“Fair enough. But wake me up next time if that happens again, alright?” 

“No promises. Like I said, I want you to get rest.” Weiss said with a small smirk on her lips.

Yang rolled her eyes. “Nice Weiss strikes again huh.” Weiss scoffed.

“Don’t make me kick you out of bed tonight.” Weiss replied with a snarky comment.

“Like I’d let you in tonight with the knowledge of you kicking me out of my own bed.” 

“You’re welcome to come to mine, if you’d like. Finally getting visited by you would be neat.”

“You know that I can’t leave that often right? Plus I’m not as sneaky as you.” Yang crossed her arms.

“I thought having your partner as one of the sneakiest people ever would give you some experience with that.” 

“Blake’s too good. Even in that wheelchair she’s too good.” The sassy mood quieted down, both of them being a bit more silent than before.

“She’ll...She’ll be fine right?” Weiss asked. Yang inhaled deeply.

“Yeah. Yeah, she’ll be fine. It’s Blake after all, if two psychopaths can’t kill her, then nothing really can.” Yang said with a semi proud smile. She was proud and happy to have Blake as her partner, more or less best friend.

Weiss remained quiet for a moment or so. Looking around at their surroundings, noticing one of the plates. They were close.

She sighed shakily. “I don’t think I’ll be able to see...Her...Like this. I barely got myself to look at Blake, how am I supposed to handle…” She paused, looking at where they were. And there she was, well they, behind a glass window. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, looking in. “...Ruby.” Weiss finally finished. Almost at a loss of words.

Yang inhaled deeply, Weiss hand’s shook. She quickly took notice of this, and grabbed her hand. Bringing in some much needed reassurance. Weiss looked down, then back up to Yang. Her grip tightening to the hold. Yang giving her a soft smile. Though, clearly hiding a deep fear. This is the first time they’d get to see Ruby after the battle. Anxiety is high.

Yang took a deep breath, and lead the way inside. Carefully opening the door, to not wake Blake up just yet. Yang let go, closing the door behind them. Weiss quietly got up to Blake, patting her on the back. Waking her.  
Her ears flicked up, she instantly sat up looking around, as if ready to fight. She realized that she didn’t, seeing Weiss and then Yang by the side. 

Weiss stepped back “Morning to you too.” She said with a rather teasy tone. A weak one though, seeing as to where they were.

Yang said nothing. She had slowly approached her sister. Bound up in machinery, resting peacefully but painfully.

Blake rubbed at her eyes “When did you...Get here?” She asked Weiss, letting Yang have time for herself. Weiss, still avoiding to really get a good look at Ruby.

“Just now,” She answered “Did you sleep here?” She then asked.

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep so I got here…” Blake averted her eyes away from Weiss to look at Ruby. Weiss finally looking at her too, hesitantly.

Blake looked up to look at Yang, who was looming over Ruby, staring at her silently. Her face showing shock. She never got to get a look at her after all. Only bit of description she had gotten, was from Blake and Qrow. It really was bad. But it did seem like she was getting better, well she assumed.

“Yang?” Blake silently went. Getting Yang’s attention “How are you holding out?” Wow straight to the chase. Yang looked down at Ruby, then back at Blake. 

“I…” She rubbed at her eye, seemingly wiping away a forming tear “I’m doing a lot more better than I expected.” She almost whispered. Blake smiled softly at her, Weiss had remained by her side.

“You know you don’t have to whisper. You won’t wake her either way…” Weiss said.

“Maybe.” Yang sniffled lightly “Maybe it will.” She made her way to the other two, setting her hands on both of their shoulders.

“Let’s hope so.” Blake muttered out. Looking at her loved one. All of them did.

~~~~~~~~

Darkness. Yet again. Though, it wasn’t as empty. Something filled it. Ruby couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, but it felt warm. It felt safe and loved. Voices?

She heard voices. She recognized who, but couldn’t make out the words out right. Something about “waking up”. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voices, the voices of her friends. She couldn’t.

“I’ll try guys, I’ll try.” She said to herself, floating in an endless dark void. It changed. The darkness got drowned out by sudden colors. White, blue, black, purple, yellow, red.

Colors that radiated safety, love, affection, care…

The rest of the dream was just that. Memories, visions, imaginations, of her loved one’s. Of her team, with the same colors that surrounded her. It was a good dream. That she hoped to wake up to.

~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~

There she was again. On the same cliff, her feet dangling off, where her mother’s memorial grave remained. She remembers being told that her mother’s body was never retrieved, that’s why such a small plate sits there as a memorial. They call it a grave, but it really wasn’t.

She actually doesn’t remember her mother that much. Just vivid and vague memories of her getting picked up, the white and red cape flowing in the wind, the warmth she gave off.

She had to admit, even though barely remembering her, she wished that she was there. She seemed nice, she remembered her to be nice too. Yang, her dad and uncle spoke highly of her. Even while getting a few short moments with Raven, she saw how important her mother was to her.

Sadly, she could never meet her again. Probably. Her body was never recovered after all. She might be out there, wounded, lost, in prison even. But her being gone for so long, really debunks that theory.

Ruby sighed deeply. Lots of emotional things to unpack. She laid down, her back on the soft grass. Her head, on something soft and squishy. And oddly warm. She immediately sat back up to look at what that was. It was Zwei. Laying on his back, wiggling his lil feet up, begging for a belly rub.

“Aww, lil dream Zwei!” Ruby chuckled out, rubbing Zwei on his lil fluffy belly. Oddly, his lil belly felt like cotton. Or something like it. Something soft, that definitely wasn’t fur. 

“That’s...Weird. Welp, what am I gonna do, dreams are dreams. And dream Zwei needs attention! Aaand I’m talking with myself again. Great.” She stopped. Zwei whined out by the loss of friction and contact. He jumped into Ruby’s lap, settling down and curling up to rest.

Ruby just gently petted him. Grumping up from the apparent loneliness she had. Sure, Zwei was there, and maybe another folk or someone else, but this was all a dream. So nothing really real, except for her.

“At least you’re as cuddly as the real world Zwei.” Ruby muttered out as she continued to pet him, Zwei looking up at her by what she meant. “Oh don’t give me that look, you know what I meant.” Zwei whined out, setting his head down again. Ruby just sighed again “Sorry dream Zwei, I’m just a bit grumpy. Being stuck like this, for who knows how long, really makes someone get peeved.” 

“Who wouldn’t be...” Someone said. Someone who Ruby didn’t recognize. It was almost like the wind just whispered to her. She looked around, Zwei jumping out of her lap and running off. Seemingly vanishing in a puff of cottony smoke. Ruby stood up, to look around better. The wind intensifying.

“Show yourself, whoever you are.” She calmly said, not really expecting anything bad. The wind calmed down, but it was still going. She turned to look around some more, then spotted some white petals flowing out of the forest. Ruby squinted, but hesitantly began to make her way there. She recognized the petals, more or less, but couldn’t point out exactly why. 

She kept following them, until reaching a large clearing. And in the middle of it, there sat a house. She recognized it. It was her home. Where she grew up with Yang. She noticed something else. The petals lead to a woman in a white cloak. She didn’t approach just yet, as she noticed some other people next to her, remaining in the shadows of the tree’s.

It was her mother. She could tell. And with her were uncle Qrow and her dad, Tai. She couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying, but she assumed it was something serious, given their expressions. Only one who she didn’t see clearly, was her mother. Like she was fogged up. 

She wanted to approach them, to get a better view. As she almost stepped forward, a voice from behind her went “Don’t.” She turned around to look, it was Yang. She was leaning against a tree, her arms crossed. Ruby stared at her for a moment, before turning back to look at them. She stepped back.

She then heard giggles, from behind her once more, they were approaching her. She turned to look, it was Yang again. But a younger version of her. A tiny lil Yang, her hair in lil ponytails. She ran past Ruby, stopping in her tracks and looking back at her. She extended her hand “Come on! Uncle Qrow is here!” Ruby looked at her, questioning what she should do. But before she made a decision, someone extended their hand out to Yang, and they ran off. It was her, well a younger version of her. She just, watched on, a bit stumped by what just happened.

“Remember that day when mom left?” Yang asked. The dream one, the one leaning against the tree still. Ruby didn’t bother to turn around, she kept her eyes on the mini versions, watching as they ran up to their mother, got picked up by her. She finally saw her face, well barely. She finally turned around to face Yang.

“This is when she left?” Ruby questioned her. 

Yang nodded “You barely remember this don’t you? This is the last time we saw her.” She said with a soft voice. Ruby looking back at them over her shoulder, then looking back at Yang and approaching her.

“She went on a mission right?” She asked, looking down and frowning lightly. She knew this story already. Of how her mother went on a mission with uncle Qrow, but never returned. 

“Yeah. She never returned though. We never found out why or how it happened. Qrow says they got separated, that he found...Something.” Yang explained.

“Something? What do you mean?” Ruby asked, frowning in confusion and almost anger.  
“Beats me, it’s your memory and mind y’know. Ask the real people.” Yang shrugged. Giving off this vague look for a second, showing that she really was a dream.

“Oh.” Ruby realized, her eyes going wide for a second. “Right. I’ll do that. I guess.” She turned around to look back at her mother and the rest. Seeing a heartwarming sight of the mini versions of her and Yang being treated with love and affection. Qrow was holding Yang now, as Summer held Ruby. 

She smiled at that sight. Then turned back to Yang. Who wasn’t even Yang any more. She was Blake now. “Ah, so you’re the...Consciousness person.” Ruby went as Blake calmly enjoyed the shade the tree gave off.

“Not really. We’ve told you before, we’re just a personification of your love. Give or take.” Blake explained “Your consciousness would be-”

“-Some wise version of me?” Ruby interrupted. Blake nodded with a soft chuckle. “Man, am I just having some existential realisation or something? So much...Psychological stuff going on.”

“I mean, when you’ve went through some traumatic experience, things like that tend to happen. Think of it as your mind trying to avoid it, or explain the trauma.” 

“Greeaat...Trauma. Wooo…” Ruby sarcastically went. Seemingly to be tired of all of this. “Hey when are you gonna turn into Ren or someone else? Like, I can definitely see Ren explaining all of this wise and deep stuff.”

Blake chuckled “I won’t turn into Ren. Probably. My person state depends on who you think of the most, or think of first. That’s why I was Yang when you were having the memory of you and your mother. Because Yang was...There for you. Almost like a mother figure.”

Ruby looked back, there was nothing. No more house, no more people. She turned back to Blake. “Yeah...I guess? Okay- Wait why is this so deep? I mean I get that I find you really smart and stuff but...Why so deep?” 

“And why are you questioning your own depth?” A different voice said. It was Weiss’s. Ruby turned to look right, and yep, there she was, the ice queen. Standing on the field with her arms crossed. She looked back at Blake and she was gone. She looked back at Weiss, who was suddenly at a closer distance between them. A bit of a surprising closeness.

 

“Uhhh...Did I think of you snapping at me for questioning everything?” Ruby was beginning to question her sanity at this point.

“Maybe so. I tend to do that, don’t I?” Weiss tilted her head to the side, with a smug smirk.

“I uh...Not really, but you do tend to have a bit of a snarky response usually.” Ruby scratched the back of her head. Not anticipating for the sharp pain she felt on her side once she did. “Ow. Wait ow?” She brought her hand to her eyes, to inspect if she was bleeding or something. Nothing.

“It’s your injuries. You shouldn’t touch your side of the face.” Weiss said, her voice lowering, seemingly in concern and as a warning.

“Injuries…-” Ruby winced suddenly. Pain shooting up through her body, mainly at her abdomen and gut, below knee of her right leg, and on the side of her face. She almost fell from the pain. But it suddenly stopped. She looked around worriedly, trying to figure out what just happened. Weiss almost approached her to help. Ruby grunted out, rubbing at the other side of her head, the uninjured side. “Right...Injuries right…”

“I told you! Please be careful.” Weiss said, obvious worry in her tone. Ruby looked back at her, barely noticing that the world had changed around them, into an empty field. No tree’s or shrubbery. Just grass and dirt.

“Uh...Uh huh.” Ruby shook her head “I’m gonna wake up to that pain aren’t I?” She asked Weiss. She stayed silent for a second, thinking about it.

“You’ll most likely be numb at first. You’ve been out for weeks after all, and been through some treatment.” She explained.

“Wait- How did you…” Ruby looked at her, with a questioning look “How did you know that? How did you know that I was out for so long?” Weiss stayed quiet again. Her expression changing into a smirk once more.

“Just listen.” She simply said. And with that she disappeared. Leaving Ruby stumped and baffled by what she meant. So she simply went and did what she told her to. She listened. Standing there quietly, trying to pick up any noise. And she did.

The calm wind was blowing. But it blew something too. Voices. A conversation. She also began to feel something. A soft touch to her right hand. She lifted it up, but nothing was there. And yet she felt it.

She continued to listen. She heard...Blake, Weiss and Yang. Her team. Her loved one’s voices. This made her smile, oh so softly smile. What made it better is that, that it was a real conversation. Not a dream one. Yet she still couldn’t make it out that well. But she still tried to listen to them. She began to make out some words. Barely, but surely. Until she finally heard them, sort of like through a really thick fog, but she heard them nonetheless…

They were talking about healing. About her too. She heard...The sorrow, the anxiety, the worry and the surprising happiness in their voices. So somehow she can’t make out what they were saying but she could hear the emotions in their voices. Man, they really were worried for her…

She hoped she’d wake soon. To tell them how much she appreciated them. How much she cared for them. How much she loved them. 

She couldn’t just sit here and listen to them like this. The first thing she’s going to do when she wakes, is shower them with affection. No matter her current physical limits.

“Don’t.” The dreams silence was broken, the voice’s of her team drowned out. Ruby frowned and turned to look at whoever just disturbed her. It was Blake. “If you overlook your current situation and shower other’s with attention, you’ll get broken more. Self importance is important, and you’re no exception to it.”

Ruby was silent for a moment. Sighing deeply. She was right and she knew it. But she still loved her team to death. She’d do anything really, for them. “Yeah...Yeah I know…”

“Good. Now can you please stop carrying other’s over yourself and come here?” Blake said, with open hands. Ruby still felt the weird soft feeling on her right hand, it intensified for just a second.

“You- A hug? Really?” Ruby asked in disbelief. Looking at Blake, hesitant to move.

“You always look like you deserve one. And you really really really do deserve one.” She wasn’t wrong on that one. Ruby sighed deeply and just went for it. Almost jumping into the embrace. It felt warm. Really warm. And really safe. Like she was being hugged by her entire team. Maybe even more...

It went dark again. Though, the darkness felt warm and safe. Yeah. Self care has to be balanced with the care that she had for her friends. Because this warmth, this safety and love. Was a reward of it.

She couldn’t wait to see them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

They spent most of the morning in where Ruby remained. Staying by her side, worrying and talking to each other. They didn’t really have many words to say, especially with the giant elephant in the room, or the petite girl in bed.

They eventually had to leave, to deal with their own problems currently. Blake had a scheduled treatment today, both Weiss and Yang had planned out to step outside, but Yang had a minor check up that day, but for the rest of the day they were free.

Blake was the last one to leave Ruby, even though the other too were by the door, couldn’t just leave her alone like this. And they meant Blake. She’s suffered more than those two combined. She fought alone, she suffered alone, she healed mostly alone. They promised they’ll be there for her. Now they watched as she had that look in her eyes. As she looked over Ruby. The look of love and care and worry.

They continued to watch, as Blake leaned down to kiss Ruby’s forehead, then turn at them, slowly rolling over. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why they were smiling.

“Uh, something funny?” She asked them.

Yang smirked, almost proudly, as she opened up the door for her, from the corner of her eye, Yang swore she saw Ruby twitch. But paid no heed to it, she did hit her head badly, so she assumed it was just that, 

Weiss rolled her eyes, “I get the feeling we’ll have to scrape you away from her everyday huh.”

“Pretty sure you would have needed to scrape Yang away, not me. Actually, I thought the hug queen would have squeezed her to death.” Blake said, smirking. She knew what Weiss was implying, blushing lightly as she crossed her arms. Weiss scoffed as she pushed Blake out. Finally leaving, Yang had closed the door, giggling lightly at the two.

“That’s why the hug queen didn’t do it, killer hugs kill. And no one wants that. But you know what she really meant, lovebird.” Yang smirked widely at her, as she walked by Blake’s side. Stumbling a bit. Yeah, she definitely needed that check up.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Blake tried to stay oblivious. Emphasis on tried. She kept her arms crossed, pouting.

“Really? You’re really gonna play that card?” Weiss said as she continued to push Blake.

“...Not really worth playing it, but yeah, no clue what you guys are on about.” She didn’t budge. Lowering her arms to the side of the wheelchair, sorta letting Weiss know she can get herself around on her own. Weiss let go, now walking next to Blake.

“Yeah, totally, as if we wouldn’t notice those really uh,” Yang paused for a second “Really gay looks, you kept giving Ruby.”

“Did you really just use the word ‘gay’?” Blake looked at Yang with a questioning look. 

“I may or may not have forgot the word ‘love’, but only for a second.” Yang shrugged. The other two shared a look. 

Blake shook her head “Okay whatever, don’t stay off your meds, and why am I getting the feeling that you two are teasing me on the fact that I love her?”

“Uhhh, because you can’t keep your eyes off her? And how much of a mess you were when you first admitted it? I might have some problems memorizing stuff right now, but I remember that as bright as day.” Yang pointed out.

“Okay seriously, why are you two getting on my case about this?” Blake was getting agitated by this.

“Because how cute you look when you’re so love struck. It’s amazing to see you so in love with her!” Weiss smugly said. Making Blake blush deeply and sulk in her wheelchair. Embarrassed.

Yang agreed “Who knew my baby sis would make such a cool cat fall head over toes for her? I’m so proud.” She teased. Making Blake even more flustered.

“Why do I get the feeling this is only the beginning of you two teasing me?” Blake exhaled.

“Ooooh because it is. It’s only going to get worse when she’s gonna be up and about.” Weiss teased.

Blake sighed deeply. She looked around “Don’t you two have somewhere to go? I mean, I’m going to get late breakfast so uhm…”

Weiss shook her head “Not really, I’m dragging Yang outside after she’s done with her check up- To which she needs to go right now!” She turned to Yang, reminding her where she should be right now.

“Psh relax, I’m pretty sure I have it at two.” She looked around for a watch, spotting one. It showed that is was currently a few minutes past twelve. “I can join you outside, hug queen.”

Weiss harrumphed “Not wearing that you’re not,” And with that she dragged Yang back to her room. “See you around later.” She said to Blake as they walked off. Yang waved a goodbye to her.

“See ya. Lovebirds…” Blake silently went. Then rolled off to her room, the nurse’s usually check up later on if a patient misses their breakfast. After that she’ll get called in by the doctors treating her later, hell she might not get any breakfast with that. And she assumed right, as soon as she had reached her floor, the doctor’s grabbed her. Off to the treatment floor she went.

\-------

“Since when did you have a hoodie?” Yang asked Weiss as she was fiddling around with it. Making sure she didn’t look like some slob. It was just a casual white hoodie, it looked warm.

“Uhhh, I have your sister as my partner?” She said as she finally looked up. Now walking to Yang’s room.

“Ah right. If you could see her closet back home…” Yang had flashbacks, of every hoodie her baby sis had wore throughout her life. It was a lot.

“Tsk. I’ll have to admit they are comfortable…” Weiss fiddled with the hoodie again.

“Come on stop messing with it, you look great.” Yang gently grabbed Weiss’s hands, stopping her from messing with her top.

“Fine. Can we go get your jacket, or whatever, finally?” Yang nodded. Now just holding one of Weiss’s hands. Such a sweetheart. This made Weiss’s cheek flush up, just a bit. Ice queen is too powerful for such sweethearts. Well on the outside it seemed like it.

Before she even knew it, they had already made it there. “I’ll be just a sec-” Yang let go, walking inside. She instantly went to look for her leather jacket. Not even noticing the figure in the corner. “Where’s that stupid thing?” She asked herself.

“This?” Said someone. Someone who shouldn’t be inside her room. Yang instantly jumped, ready to fight whoever was in her room. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Raven. Her mother. She had completely forgotten about the lil event that Weiss told her about.

“Wh-” Raven was holding the leather jacket Yang was looking for. She offered it to her. Yang, still in her combat pose, looked at the jacket. Then at Raven. “How did you even-”

 

“I have my ways.” Raven simply and vaguely said. “Now come on, aren’t you supposed to go on your date with the Schnee?” She waves the jacket in front of Yang. 

“It’s not a date.” Yang grabbed it out of her hands “Do you uh, have anything to say?” She looked at her, a bit conflicted by why she was there.

“Not really. Just came to check up on you. To make sure you’re really okay.” She actually had some softness in her tone. Some care. And not that sarcastic coldness.

“I’m fine I guess? I mean I could be better.” She put on the jacket as she spoke. “Is that really why you’re here?”

“More or less.” Vague and mysterious, as usual. “I’m here for you and for someone who did this to you. Well kind of.” Raven crossed her arms, shifting her stance. “The little woman. Neo was it? She’s somewhere in Atlas.”

“And what? You’re keeping watch or something?”

“Exactly that. Can’t have someone as dangerous as her run around.” Raven simply said.

“I- You know you were leader of a bandit tribe? And I’m pretty sure you’re wanted for that.” Yang simply replied.

“...Maybe so.” She actually left Raven stumped. Well for a moment. “You best get going, your girlfriend will get mad.”

“Speaking of- Do you umh...Approve of this or something?” Yang asked, a bit unsure on what will her mother say.

“Of you dating someone? Sure I approve, I only want the best for you. And as far as I see, you seem pretty happy with her.” Raven said, with an actual proud smile. Yang stayed quiet. Her expression still unsure of Raven. She then sighed deeply. Then, out of the blue, hugged her. Raven almost stumbled, but then returned the hug. 

“Thanks. For at least trying to be here for me.” Yang said into the hug. Clutching to Raven a bit more tightly. Raven stayed silent. Just sighing lightly into it.

“Come on, your girlfriend’s waiting for you. I’ll keep watch if anything.” Raven said finally.

Yang pulled away “Right. And wait how did you know that I was going-Nevermind, you’d say something vague.”

“I just overheard you two talking.” She shrugged. 

“...Right. Okay I uh- I guess I’ll see you later or something? Wait how did you even get in here?” Yang asked as she reached for the door.

“The same way I’ll leave.” Ah, here’s the vagueness again.

“Riiiight...Uh. Bye.” And with that Yang left. She has no idea how she got in there, and she doesn’t want to know how she’ll leave.

Weiss looked at Yang “What took you so long?” she sounded almost angry. Almost.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” Weiss was about to say something to that, her expression confused, but Yang cut her off by grabbing her by the hand “Come on let’s go before it gets any colder.”

And with that they left. They spent a good hour or so, enjoying some fresh air. Luckily it didn’t get any colder. As they were chatting and just enjoying each other’s company, Weiss couldn’t help but notice a raven, that kept circling overhead every few minutes or so. She paid no heed to it, and just continued on.

At the end of it, they separated. As Yang needed to go to her check up. Weiss said her goodbye’s, with a quick peck on the lips and a strong hug. Hug queen strikes again. She saw the raven again, already knowing why and who it was. She went back in, and continued with her day.

They all did. They all continued their individual days. Later in the evening, after all the check ups and treatments, they met up. In Yang’s room this time. 

No visitors that day, well only one. Blake’s mother, Kali. She said that Ghira was a bit too busy, but he sent as much love as he can. Blake knew how much he loved her and how important his business was, saying that it’s not a big deal for him to be absent.

The rest of them actually got to finally meet her, Weiss and Yang that is. Kali found them wonderful. And really glad that her baby girl had such friends. Family almost. 

The embarrassment that Blake endured because of her mother was amazing, in Yang’s words. She brought baby pictures and adorable baby Blake stories. She was more redder than she was when she first confessed to Ruby. Ah, the power of motherly love.

At the end of the day… Kali left, but not before giving Blake a new scroll. It had her father’s and mother’s numbers already in. As a side bonus, even Ilia’s number. She messed around with it more, getting Weiss’s and Yang’s.

After that, she left. Weiss had stayed with Yang for the night. While Blake went to visit Ruby once more. A short visit. Just a quick check up and a loving kiss on the forehead. She went back to her room, to get some needed sleep.

Sweethearts. Sweethearts all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a bit of a hard time writing this one, so sorry if it feels off!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so far the longest I've done. It took me a day to write it, some hours taken away from my sleep schedule and I cried 4 times while writing it. I'm either hella weak or I did a good job, but I hope you guys don't end up like me djksghsjsddsfh. Good luck.

A week has passed. Not a long time, but painfully annoying when you’re bored out of your mind.

Blake had finally went outside, but only once. Escorted by Weiss and Yang, both of them ready to mess someone up if they dared to say something bad to Blake. She didn’t expect them to be so protective. She didn’t really know exactly why they were like that, but she assumed because they were in Atlas, a highly faunus racist place, and her being quite vulnerable. But she was healing. She had actually managed to move her big toe on her foot. That was a really good moment.

Currently now, it was evening. All three of them were gathered in where comatose Ruby remained. Her limp body laying there peacefully. The machines whirring quietly. 

Speaking of the machines… One of them were a sort of breathing machine. With an extending breathing mask, that was on Ruby’s mouth and nose. The doctor Polendina explained that she didn’t really need it, but they kept it on her just in case. Another machine, was there to keep her hydrated. It was connecting into her arm, a catheter. Into the same catheter, was connected a tube. It was used for blood, then dust healing. Currently nothing was going through it. It was a bit of a hard sight to see, someone like Ruby be hooked up to machines that kept her alive. Another mechanism just measured her vitals. Displaying it on a screen, that was on the main part of the machine.

The whirring was rather calming. Just an ambient noise, that even seemed soothing. Atlas tech never ceases to amaze huh.

Yang was currently inspecting the machines. Pure curiosity over taking her. Not touching anything, but just wondering how it worked. Blake and Weiss were talking, about intellectual things, like usual. With Yang commenting on something every so often.

Moments passed, it was getting late. They were getting tired. But they didn't want to leave. They stayed. For the night. They'll curse themselves out tomorrow for the back pains.

Blake was already sleeping in her wheelchair, next by Ruby’s bed. A white hoodie drooping over her. Courtesy of the hug queen. Nice Weiss strikes again. Or Ice Weiss. 

Second one to go out was surprisingly Weiss. Who was cuddled up to Yang, enjoying her warmth. They managed to nag a comfortable armchair.

Shortly after, finally came down Yang. Loosely holding Weiss as they both slept. Head leaning back on the back of the armchair. 

No one bothered to wake them. Doctor Polendina checking up once, and telling the rest of his colleagues to not bother the girls. Then it was lights out. Bless Atlas technology for turning off lights automatically. Light switches are overrated in their eyes.

It was a calm evening. The only noises that were heard were the soft snores of Yang, the soft machines quietly whirring, the faint shuffles of Weiss. Blake’s cat ears would pick up a few noises, twitching for a second then relaxing again.

Something else was moving. Ruby’s barely noticable breath got replaced by a rather deep inhale and exhale. It went back to normal. Her hand twitching lightly. That wasn’t going away. What could this mean?

~~~~~~~~~

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Ruby was walking by some path, through some really weird looking taiga. The trees looked like they were melting with blood, but it was flowing up, defying gravity. The snow was splattered with some black goo and blood. The sky was painted blue, with purple splotches at where the blood dripped upward.

She stopped, the path ending at a lake. A really bad looking lake. It was all oily black. Ruby recognized it as a pool of Grimm. She got her weapon ready, just in case. She already was in some dangerous territory. Well she assumed she was, but didn’t know for certain.

“I don’t like this.” She said, to no one, but herself. But someone replied.

“A lake of Grimm. You shouldn’t have to fear it, you have silver eyes after all.” Ruby turned around, looking for the source of whoever said that. She found no one, but she recognized the voice.

“I’m getting real tired of dream people talking behind my back. And show yourself,” Ruby said, her voice getting a bit colder and serious “Don’t hide. I know you’re there, Cinder.”

The voice, Cinder laughed. The lake rumbled, an arm outstretching from it. A Grimm arm. Ruby aimed her weapon at it, expecting a Grimm. But, it emerged fully, and it was the source of the voice. Ruby still kept her crosshairs on her.

“What do you want?” She coldly asked her. Cinder smirked evily. A fireball appearing in her Grimm arm. Ruby flinched at it almost immediately, scared already. Cinder laughed. Making Ruby growl at her “What’s so funny!?”

Cinder stepped forward, walking on the Grimm liquid. “Oh, it’s so humorous to see you act so tough, then wilt at the sight of danger, just like a rose.”

“Again, what do you want?” Ruby asked coldly once more, trying to shake off the fears.

“I don’t need reason to be here. But,” Cinder stuck her arm into the liquid. She stayed there like that for a moment, then looked at Ruby “Just like any other nightmare, I’m here to make you suffer.” Then out of nowhere, these almost tentacle like Grimm arms came at Ruby from the lake.

She flinched back, slashing Crescent Rose at the arms, destroying a few of them. But they kept coming and coming. She didn’t notice one, and it clung to her left leg. Pulling her and making her fall. She grunted out, then screeched as it pulled her towards the lake. Cinder was no longer to be seen.

The other arms joined in, making Ruby drop her scythe. 

“NO NO NO- LET GO!” She screamed while kicking at them. But to no avail.

Then with a bit more pull, she went under.

She tried to scream out for help, for anything really, but couldn’t. She couldn’t breathe. The arms had let go, but when she tried to swim up, the surface kept getting further and further.

It was getting harder with the lack of oxygen. The dark murkiness of the liquid made it even worse.

She was getting weaker, she tried not to inhale. Still trying to reach the surface in panic.

She tried. And tried. And tried…

Everything slowly went dark. And yet Ruby still struggled. She heard herself breathe deeply. But only for a moment. She felt herself heat up, but how? The liquid was as cold as ice, so how? It turned red. She felt anger. And then...

The darkness was gone.

She was at the surface. Floating in the liquid.

Once she realized she could breathe, she inhaled oh so deeply for air. She coughed, feeling the liquid slush around in her throat. Spitting it out. But it wasn’t the oily Grimm liquid. It was blood.

The liquid below her changed, now it was a solid surface. Dirt.

She turned over, coughing out more blood. Her body was sore. Her right side of the face hurt badly, her leg even worse. Her side and chest was numbing with pain. She couldn’t take it. Collapsing into a small puddle of blood beneath her.

She remembered this as the last thing that happened to her. As she lost consciousness, through the corner of her working eye, she saw the corpse of Cinder.

Then everything went dark again. The darkness sure does like pulling Ruby into it.

It was light again. Ruby groaning out from this switch. She felt herself laying in a soft grassy meadow. The wind blowing gently.  
She groggily sat up, rubbing at her right eye. It still hurt. She looked around. Just a casual field in the middle of nowhere.

She did notice something in the distance. A figure. She sighed deeply, knowing she had to get up and go to them. But she just laid back down.

“I hate this. So much…” she exhaled. Rubbing at her eye again. Ignoring the pain. “Stupid...Stupid...Stupid…” She grumbled to herself.

“Something wrong, Ruby?” Someone said, making Ruby groan out and cover her eyes. She didn’t recognize the voice at first, so she just refused to look at them.

“Yeah. Everything’s wrong. Can you go away?” Ruby asked, her voice hoarse and raspy. 

“Oh, I could help you. If you’d wish.” The person said again, it was a woman’s voice. Ruby finally uncovered her eyes, well eye, too look at who it was. Her mouth went agape. She couldn’t believe it.

“P...Pyrrha?” She looked up at her, and it really was her old friend. Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby sat up, in shock, looking at her. 

Pyrrha chuckled. “Hello again!” She said with a chirpy tone. Ruby’s shocked expression changed into that of a happy one. Actual tears began to roll down her cheeks. She jumped at her, embracing her in a teary hug. Pyrrha gladly hugged back.

“I-I missed you so much!” She sobbed into her shoulder, hugging her tightly. Pyrrha patted her on the back, trying to soothe her.

“There there, I missed you too old friend.” Pyrrha said, as Ruby pulled away. Tears streaming down her face. Her right eye barely squeezing some out.

“I-I can’t believe you’re here...It-It’s been 5 years since Beacon! How are you-Why?” Ruby stuttered out. Tears still rolling down.

“Hm?” Pyrrha looked at her, with a questioning look. Still having her arms around her tiny friend. Well slightly grown friend.

“Wh-Why now? Why would I remember you now?” Ruby asked, her voice lowering sadly.

“Because when you’re at your lowest, you want someone strong to help. So I suppose you remembered me.” Pyrrha explained, not so sure herself.

Ruby sniffled “I just…” She looked down at the ground below her “I’m so tired. People think I’m strong or brave or whatever...But I’m not...I just...I barely held it together with Cinder, I barely held it together with Yang...I ba-barely held it together when you-” Ruby cut herself off mid sentence, looking up at her red haired friend.  
“I’m weak and afraid…” Ruby almost began to cry again. But then Pyrrha set her hands on her shoulders. Making her look up at her. She had a stern and serious look on her face.

“You’re not.” She simply said “If a girl who stood her ground against an immortal source of evil, a maniac who has killed so many, and everything evil just for the sake of her friends, is weak then I don’t know if you got the definition of weak right.” Pyrrha’s expression changed to a proud smile. “...That sounds like the most bravest, most amazing and skilled strong warrior to me.”

Ruby stayed silent. She tried to change her stance, but she stumbled down to the ground. Just now realizing that she was missing her leg. But thankfully, she got caught by Pyrrha before she hit the ground. “And it’s okay,” Pyrrha went on “It’s okay to get help from others. You’re strong, you help people and your friends, but it’s your friends who help you stay strong.” She brought her back to her feet, well foot, making her stay upright, by holding her by the side of the shoulders “And when you’re at your lowest, you bet that they’ll come to your aid, as you have come to theirs many times before.”

Ruby didn’t say a word yet. She looked down again, as if about to cry more. But then she raised her head back up at Pyrrha. She took a deep breath and went “Thank you.” Her voice low and hoarse.

“Any time, old friend.” Pyrrha gave her a squeeze, Ruby gladly hugging back. They pulled away moments later. 

“Now what?” Ruby asked her, holding onto her slightly, just to keep herself upright.

“Now you let your mind and yourself rest.” She said, a soft smile appearing on her face “Wake up. Go back to your friends. To your loved one’s. They’ve missed you, as much as you missed me. As much as you missed them.”

Ruby thought to herself for a moment “But...How?” She asked her, hoping for an answer. She’s been wanting to wake for a while now, but never got to it.

“Dig deep. Think about them. Think about every happy moment you’ve had with them. Think about love and care.” She slowly let Ruby down to the ground, making her sit.

“That...That sounded familiar to Calavera.” Ruby silently went.

Pyrrha chuckled, almost hearing an old ladies chuckle in it too “Maybe. I am a memory after all. Memories get tangled sometimes. And hey, maybe her advice could help you too?”

“Maybe…” Ruby sighed, laying down. She got an idea. “Hey Pyrrha?”

“Hm?” Pyrrha tilted her head to the side, with a curious look.

“Can you stay with me? As I try to do...Something.”  
“Of course!” Pyrrha happily went. Sitting down next to Ruby.

“Okay. Thank you, Pyrrha. You’re a really great friend y’know.” She thanked her, making Pyrrha chuckle. 

She then closed her eyes and began to think about her friends. About the beauty of life, the happy times she’s had with them, all the good things she’s done…

In the darkness of her vision, a light crackled open. It was tiny, but when Ruby thought more of her friends, and everything else, it got brighter and bigger. She remembers having a similar flashback to the one she’s having now. 

The light kept getting brighter. The foggy feeling, the numb feeling, finally disappearing into an actual feeling...An actual touch of something.

The light kept getting bigger. She reached out to it. And then…

~~~~~~~~~

Silence. Ruby heard silence. The light was gone. It was dark again. But she knew that her eyes were closed. A familiar sensation.

She felt her body, it felt really sore. She could barely move. Aside from that, there were a few pains she was familiar with. The side of her face, her chest and abdomen, her oddly numb leg. 

Her hearing slowly picked up something. Some sort of quiet machine like whirring noise. Some odd breathing too. Snoring? Some other ambient noises too. Could this be it? Is she finally conscious?

She decided to find that out, by opening her eyes. Or at least trying to. Her right eye was hurting pretty bad, plus she was pretty sure it was heavily bandaged. She would be right. She took a deep breath, and just went for it.

So she slowly but surely opened up her left eye. Everything was blurry at first, but then everything slowly focused. 

What she saw first, was a ceiling. A boring ol’ hospital ceiling. It had lights, but they were turned off currently. Surprisingly it wasn’t as dark. It looked like some light seeped in from somewhere else. She couldn’t tell from where yet. She looked with her eye, and saw some sort of window with blinds. Through those blinds, through the lil spaces between, came some light. It looked like manmade light though. 

Ruby tried to look with her head now too. But she felt a bit of a resistance. Like something was strapped to her lower face. Something that let air inside. She probably didn’t need it anymore. But she was too weak to take it off now.  
She still managed to turn her head left. And what she saw almost brought tears to her.

Weiss. And Yang. 

They were sitting in an armchair. Sleeping together. Both of them cuddling. But they were there. She saw some bandages wrapped around Yang’s head. A few smaller one’s on Yang’s arm, same with Weiss. She assumed there was more to it then met the eye. Something was missing.

She turned her head to the right. 

Blake. 

She was sleeping too. But not in an armchair. Something else. She was also scattered with a few bandages and bruises here and there, but they were faint. She looked a bit further down, and saw that she was in a wheelchair. Her legs completely bandaged up. On some parts, some harder looking layer too. Of course, her legs weren’t fully exposed. Shorts. She had shorts on. What kind of a lunatic would go around like that?

Anyways, Ruby blinked, and looked back at Blake. Her face, more specifically. It had a neutral expression, a peaceful sleeping one. Her ears twitching adorably. Goodness, she loved her so much. She was so happy to see her again.

She turned her head away. Back at Weiss and Yang. They seemed peaceful too. She wondered what time it was actually.

She tried to spot a watch, a clock, anything that indicated the time. She spotted a small clock on the wall. She squinted barely, as her vision hasn’t adjusted that well yet. It read that it was 07:18 am. Morning. That meant that they’ll wake up soon.

She couldn’t wait. She was excited and scared. What was she gonna say to them? There were...So many things she wanted to say. Too many. She couldn’t just say something simple. 

She heard a shuffle. She turned to where it came from. It was Blake. She changed her sleeping position a bit. Her ears flicked about some more. She didn’t wake. Yet. But she knew it was coming.

Ruby’s hands twitched, lightly. She tried to move them. But barely succeeding in doing so. She clutched onto the blanket, that was covering her. Progress. That was progress.

She tried to actually get her hand up. But she got interrupted by another shuffle. This time it came from her left. It was Weiss. She was trying to change her position, but couldn’t. And by that she woke. Letting out a grumpy noise while doing so. She opened her eyes and looked at Yang, the obstacle that didn’t let her move that well. She rubbed at her eyes and managed to stand up. She took a look at the clock, then back at Yang. She shook her.

Yang let out a semi loudish snort, waking up. She fluttered her eyes open. Looking at Weiss “Whuh...Well morning to you too...” Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake’s ears flicked up at the snort. Seems like if one wakes up, the rest do too. Such a cooperative team huh.

Blake groaned out, keeping her eyes closed still. Still sleepy, Ruby thought. Which made her smile, quite a bit.

“Come on Blake, you don’t wanna miss breakfast again.” Weiss said to Blake. Not even noticing that Ruby was awake.

Blake groaned out again “Fiiiine…But you’re pushing me to the cafeteria.” She teased, a bit grumpy. She finally opened up her eyes, rubbing at them lightly. Yang stood up, scratching her head. Looking tired too. She stretched, her back a bit sore. Not a morning person either. Weiss was the obvious early bird. 

Blake noticed the hoodie that was drooped on her, it was Weiss's. She took it off and looked at Weiss “Come get your nice hoodie before I ruin it.” she teased, yawning as she did.

Weiss grumbled “I highly doubt that you'd ruin it, now Yang is the bigger concern.” she commented as she walked over to Blake to receive her wear. Taking it from Blake s hands. 

“Hey!” Yang looked at Weiss, somewhat offended. While the other two smirked smugly. 

Ruby exhaled weirdly, almost like a weak chuckly wheeze, as she watched the three mess around. That got their attention. 

All three of them turned to the unexpected noise, finding a conscious Ruby. That was smiling goofily and softly at them. They gasped. 

Weiss dropped her hoodie on the floor from shock, Yang stayed silent her eyes wide, but Blake was the one who actually broke the silence. 

“Ruby?” Her voice showing the shock too. 

Ruby turned her head to Blake. Opening her mouth to say something, but couldn't when Yang just squealed out “RUBYYYY-” she more or less stumbled to her side, tears already spilling out of her eyes. She stopped herself from squeezing the life out of her. 

By that squeally outbreak, the other two shook off their shock. Weiss stepped up closer, bending down on her knees to try and get closer “Are-Are you actually awake awake? Can-Can you hear us?” 

Ruby nodded slowly, blinking. Yang was just barely containing her tears. Sniffling hardly. 

Blake stayed more or less silent. She rolled up to the bed closer, staring at Ruby. She looked back at her. “Can you… Talk?” she quietly asked. 

Ruby opened her mouth again, but then closed it again. Shaking her head a bit, like the breather on her face was a bit in the way. Weiss reached out and removed it, before Blake did. 

Ruby inhaled deeply, then exhaled “I-I love you guys, so much…” she stuttered out barely. The other three finally broke down. Tears streaming down their face. 

Yang softly grabbed at her hand, clutching it close. Blake went for the other one, softly squeezing it. Weiss was barely holding it together, sniffling quietly. 

“Aw c-come on guys, did ya miss me?” Ruby said through a soft smile. Even when she was so tired and sore, happiness could not be contained. 

“I think you can tell how badly we missed you, baby sis…” Yang with a shakey voice, wiping her tears away. Still clutching her hand tightly. 

“How do you feel? Do we- Do we need to call in a doctor or-or something?” Blake stuttered, hellishly worried for her wellbeing. 

Ruby shook her head “I-I just feel really sore and tired. Y-You guys look more tired than me…”

“Don't you even dare! You look like you went through hell, and that literally happened to you! As if we need more rest.” Weiss snapped, she was so ready to smother Ruby with hugs, but she was so not ready for that yet. “I should really call in a doctor for you.” 

“I-I guess?” Ruby tried to shrug, but couldn't really do that. 

“I'm… I'm going to call in a doctor.” Weiss said, before hesitantly leaving to get Ruby's doctor in. Almost sprinted out actually. 

Yang watched her go out, almost worried that she'll bring trouble rather than help. “I should… I should really make sure she doesn't stir anything up.” Now Yang barely managed to leave Ruby's side. But she did, but not before leaving a sisterly loving kiss on the forehead, to which Ruby didn't mind at all. She then took off after Weiss. 

Now the two lovebirds were alone. Ruby kept her eye on Blake, Blake did the same. They kept quiet for a few moments. Ruby not really knowing what to say. 

Thankfully for her, Blake broke the silence “I'm...I'm so glad you're okay. We were all so um-” she sniffled, wiping at her eyes “Worried, we were really worried.” her voice shook a bit. Something told Ruby that the tears from before wasn't her actual teary breakdown. “I… I  
I thought you died… I… I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you… I…” Yeah, Ruby was right. 

“Blake,” Ruby began slowly, her voice low. She mustered out some strength to squeeze Blake's hand “Please, don't blame yourself for this.” her speech getting a bit clearer, that's a good sign “It wasn't your fault. And it will never be yours.”

“B-But I-” Blake tried to say before being cut short. 

“No buts. It wasn't your fault and that's final. I was the one who dumbly rushed into b-battle. And you…” she looked down at her legs “You also got hurt. I wish I was there to protect you.” she bravely said. Boy, these two are so not gonna leave each other's sides for awhile. 

“Ruby…” Blake began, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ruby managing to muster out some more strength, let go of Blake's hand and reached her right cheek with it. Cupping her softly, as she wiped the tears away with her thumb. Progress. Blake on instinct instantly grabbed a hold of her hand, helping to keep it there as she knew how hard it was for her to move currently. 

Blake sniffled again “I love you, so so much, Ruby…”

Ruby looked at her love, with the softest look she could make “I love you too…” Aw, finally a small tear made it's way down Ruby's cheek now. 

Blake chuckled softly, smiling softly. She leaned slowly, closing the distance between the two. Ah, going for a kiss, that sly cat. 

They pressed their lips together, carefully but softly. A tender but sweet kiss. They didn't even notice Yang and Weiss standing at the door. They both stayed quiet though. As much as Yang wanted to squeal at such a cute and heartwarming sight. 

They pulled away a moment after, Blake carefully wrapping her arms around her and sorta laying down by her side. Ruby set her arm on her back, this was the only thing she could do for now. The amount of cuddles she'll give to her love once she's feeling better, is too much to think of. 

Finally Weiss and Yang stepped inside, making them be noticed by the two lovebirds. 

“Doctor Polendina should be with us shortly, you two lovebirds doing okay?” Weiss informed them teasingly. While Yang was still barely able to contain herself. She was still wiping the tears away and sniffling. 

“Yang, you can hug me y'know. I-I can take it.” Ruby said to Yang, who instantly went for it. Squeezing her baby sis carefully as she tried to not cry more. Ruby regretted the hug a bit, but it was worth it. She loved her sister too much to let her suffer hugless like this. 

Yang pulled away. Then Ruby looked at Weiss, who was standing there a bit awkwardly. “You too, ice queen.” 

Blake snorted “It's hug queen now. You would've seen her hugging everyone.” she teased as she looked at Weiss smugly. 

“Fine. Hug queen must do her duties.” Weiss said as she moved in for a hug. Ruby braced herself, but thankfully Weiss was more careful and softer. Her sister had good hugs sure, but Weiss's were better. She even managed to get her other arm up to pat her on the back. She wasn't pulling away that fast. 

“Aweee, you okay partner?” Ruby asked, as she heard Weiss sniffle quietly. 

“I missed you so much!” Weiss finally said it. Ain't no ice queen anymore. Ruby gave the other two an odd look, almost in disbelief that Weiss became the hug queen. Blake and Yang chuckled softly. 

Finally Weiss pulled away. Ruby exhaled deeply, a bit strained “Y-You really did become the hug queen huh?” 

Weiss crossed her arms, flustering up about it slightly. Her cheeks flushing up. 

Yang awe'd, and Blake sighed deeply “Guess I lost the bet…”

Weiss turned her head at Blake, frowning but still blushing “What's that supposed to mean?” 

Yang patted Weiss on the back “Don't worry about it.” smiling suspiciously. Ruby giggled softly, already catching on. 

The cutesy moment was interjected by the incoming doctor Polendina. He wasn't as shocked as the other three were. They kindly asked them to leave, but for a short bit, he had to make a check up on Ruby's health. Poor girl just woke up from a month long coma after all. 

During the check up, the doctor informed Ruby about her injuries and what they had to do to her. What sort of surgeries and treatments she's been through, and what other things to expect as she healed. She'll be getting a prosthetic leg that's for sure, some cool scars too. Well the doctor didn't say cool, but definitely scars. 

Ruby wasn't as shocked about her injuries as she thought she would be. She pretty much knew already, but not in detail. The other three, totally didn't get a sneak in on what was up. Totally. 

After the check up, the doctor said that in a few days Ruby and her things would be moved to a different room, once she was cleared up health wise. He told the same thing to the trio on his way out. Saying he might transfer her somewhere closer to their rooms. Heck even transfer one or the other into the same room. Yang's room had space, plus she was her sister. That's probably it. 

They went back in, skipping breakfast and just hanging out with their leader, friend, family, even lover for one. It was a good day. And the start of a new healing process. Luckily, Ruby wasn't going to be alone in this. Finally. Some much needed company.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a tiny warning, some abuse gets mentioned. It's really nothing but just to be safe for you guys :D

Surprisingly, no one busted in to the hospital to visit Ruby when they got word of her being awake. Well, Jaune said that they had to stop Nora from busting in, Ren explaining to her that ‘She needed some time’, and he was really right. It was a bit hard for Ruby to stay conscious most of the time, but she was getting better and better by the day. Qrow and Tai visited. Tai, being really over emotional that day. Qrow barely got him out of the building.

Two weeks had passed already, time was a bit faster for the three, well four now. 

Ruby seemed to not have lost her sprunk. Only reason why she isn’t up and out of bed is because her own body is too weak, not to mention her missing leg. But she was getting there.

Thankfully, they didn’t leave her in that tech ridden room. They transferred her to the spacious room where Yang resided in. Both of them we’re rather ecstatic about it. Well as ecstatic as Ruby could manage to be. Sure she was getting better, but she wasn’t at 100% yet. Currently she was at about 40%.

Now both Blake and Weiss had more reasons to go to that room. Hell, Weiss would already stay a couple of nights there. But now that her partner and great friend was there too, she might as well just get stuff there. 

Blake tried to stay there as much as she could. Having the whole team, and your lover, in the same space was a delight. She spent a lot of time with Ruby. Not a surprise there. She got a lot of teases from both Weiss and Yang. Even Ruby too, joined in on the fun. Weiss and Yang getting a kick out of her joining, Blake just rolling her eyes at it. They were teasing her for being a completely lovey sweetheart, they were true though, Blake agreed to that.

Ruby was loving all the attention she was getting. She tried really hard not to worry over them. Emphasis on try. She tried to find that balance of self care and altruism. Again, emphasis on try.

It was hard for her. In general hard. She couldn’t sleep that well during the night. Nightmares flooding her mind. Nightmares of that day, nightmares of her losing her family, friends, Blake. 

But...During those uneasy nights, as if on coincidence, as if the universe knew what to do, Blake was always by her side to soothe her. Even Yang and Weiss were there to soothe her once. She said that it was okay, that they should go back to bed. They didn’t. Well at least for a while they didn’t. They made sure Ruby was comfortable, relaxed and such. Both Yang and Blake having experience with such ‘events’. They got her to go back to bed, then lingered about to make sure she was fine. Blake would be the last to fall asleep.

This night was not one of the calmer ones. 

Ruby was laying in bed, shuffling around restlessly. Though every little bit of movement infringed pain to her body, which made it worse. She was having a nightmare, and a bad one at that. Though nightmares weren't as bad as they were when she was still in a coma. 

She saw herself running. Running and running and running… From something. Something bad, something that emanated heat.

She was trying to reach out, to a figure. A dark figure, that donned some purple and white. Blake. 

She tried and tried to reach her. But she couldn't, not in time. 

A sudden flame engulfed her, letting out roars and screeches. The mixed in screams of Blake could also be heard. 

‘BLAKE!’ Ruby screamed out her name, as she helplessly watched her lover burn. 

The flames went down, and through the ashes came Cinder. Smiling, menacingly. 

Ruby gasped in fright, but then frowned. As if ready to avenge her fallen lover. She tried to reach for Crescent Rose, but it was missing. Looking away from Cinder was a mistake too. As when Ruby turned back to face her, Cinder was standing right in front of her. 

She tried to attack her, but before she knew it, Cinder lunged a fireball at her. It burned right through her. And then she woke. 

A silenced scream coming from her as she sat up quickly. Cold sweat running down her face. Panting deeply as she looked around the room, Yang and Weiss sound asleep, Blake snoozing in her wheelchair, leaning against the bed. She’s told her many times that she can crawl into bed if she wanted too, to which Blake always replied ‘I’m used to sleeping in this, I’m good’. 

Blake’s ears twitched as Ruby continued to pant. She tried to calm down, but really couldn’t. She didn’t want to wake them. But she did, without meaning too. 

Blake opened her eyes slowly, wondering what’s the fuss about. She stared up at a panicked Ruby, who currently was resting her face in her hands. As if like she was crying.

“Ruby…?” Blake whispered, getting her attention. Thankfully she wasn’t crying, just gathering herself. “Are you alright?” 

“I-Yeah, just...Just a bad dream…” Ruby groaned as she moved her shaking hands away, looking at them before looking at Blake. Fatigue and pain in her eyes. Sitting up that quickly made her wounds on her torso ache with pain. She was used to it, more or less, moving around in general was a pain, but with the help of her own aura and the painkillers she was stuffed with, eased it.

Blake stayed quiet, staring at Ruby, her golden eyes glowing faintly in the dark as they met the halved gaze of silver.  
“Do you…” Blake finally spoke quietly “Want to talk about it?” her worried gaze not lowering away from her.

Ruby looked down at her shaky hands, only to see them get gently held by Blake’s. The warmth eminating from her. On the outside Blake always seemed cold, mysterious and dangerous. But in reality she was warm, protective, like you could always stay safe in her arms. 

Ruby shook her head lightly “Not really…I just,” she groaned, her face scrunching up for a second, the sweat reaching her damaged face, “I’m scared…” She paused looking up back at Blake “Of losing. Of losing them…Of losing you…” That last bit made Blake blush a bit, just a bit. Her grip on her hands tightening.

“I promise I won’t leave your side. I promise nothing bad will happen to you, to them, or to me, okay?” Blake bravely said. Having to say something similar before, but to Yang. She’s kept that promise well, but she can trust Yang alone with Weiss. She still had her back, no matter what. Hell, she had her entire team’s back.

Ruby looked conflicted for a moment, not knowing what to say. She finally inhaled deeply and went “I know...I know but...I-I shouldn’t be so worried. Salem’s gone, so is Cinder...But I…” she groaned out, angry with herself “I don’t know why I’m so scared…”

Blake stayed silent for a second, fully knowing what Ruby was talking about. Having to go through something similar. She didn’t know how to explain it to her, so she took a moment. She opened her mouth finally to speak, “Trauma.” she simply said. Ruby looking at her with a questioning look, tilting her head to the side.

“You’ve been hurt, not just physically but emotionally too...Mentally as well,” Blake explained “The fear won’t go away, not for a while, but it’s there, burned into you as a reminder. To uh...Flee, whenever the same thing that hurt you, or something similar.” she paused, thinking that she could have probably chosen a better choice of words, “You’re scared, because the fear was marked on you. The damage has been done, and it’s hard to pick up the pieces…” Blake inhaled deeply as Ruby listened on intently, gathering her own thoughts “What Adam did to me and Yang...That was sort of like, getting broken and laying in your own pieces, the shadow of him haunting me...I can’t imagine what Yang went through, but looking at her,” Both of them turned their heads at Yang, who sleeping soundly cuddled up to Weiss “She picked up those pieces and fixed herself. She’s still broken, kinda, but she’s went so far. She’s stronger now, obviously...I’m stronger too, but I took longer to heal. It’s a process, and a tough one, but if you have people who care for you and love you,” she looked at Ruby again, her gaze deep in her eyes, well eye “You’ll heal too.”

Ruby was actually speechless. She didn’t know what to say, or even think. The only thought that dared to creep up on her was the fact how much pain Blake had to go through to say those words.

She stared back at those golden eyes, the one’s that hid so much pain behind them. And yet, she’s never felt so safe with her. She inhaled, then exhaled “Thank you.” she mustered out, her voice hoarse. A small smile on her face. A smile that was returned by Blake.

“No need to thank me, you know that I’ll always be here for you.” Blake said, meaning every word of what she said. The softest look on her face too as she said that.

Ruby sighed lightly, she loved her so much. And she was so glad that Blake returned these feelings. She could feel her heart skip with every soft smile Blake did. Same with Blake, she loved Ruby to death.

They spent a good moment in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Until Blake yawned, adorably and tiredly. Man, it must have been late.

“We should get some sleep…” Ruby said, still looking at Blake.

“Yeah, I guess...Uh…” Blake looked away, feeling a bit awkward with what she was about to say “Can I, umh, sleep with you?” her cheeks flushing red, even when it was dark to see, Ruby could easily tell how badly she was blushing. She was no exception to that too.

“Oh you mean like-Sleep sleep with me? Like...Cuddles?” Ruby asked for clarification.

Blake nodded “Yeah, I could have said that better not gonna lie…” she smiled a bit nervously. Making Ruby chuckle quietly. 

She scooted over to the side, giving some space for Blake to get in. But then she looked at her, a bit worriedly “Wait how will you-” But before she could finish, Blake hoisted herself into bed easily. Her legs may not be working, for now, but those upper body muscles are so not gonna sit idly and do nothing. Blake had to keep busy, not just with burying herself in books and dealing with treatments she had. There’s a gym in rehab that she’s visited, Yang went there too. 

“Yeah?” Blake asked, wondering what Ruby wanted to say, as she lifted her legs into bed. Still couldn’t move them, but her sensations to them were coming back slowly.

“N-Nevermind. I don’t think you’ll need help to get out of bed in the morning huh…” Ruby quietly went, her cheeks probably as red as her cloak. That was currently laying folded in the little dresser end table sort of furniture. She couldn’t wait to wear it again.

Blake smiled proudly “Nope.” she quietly said, before booping Ruby on the nose gently. So adorable. Ruby chuckled softly.

They both sat there, for a moment that felt way too long, staring at each other lovingly. As if on cue, as if they had the same thoughts, both of them leaned in. Closing the distance between each other, each other’s lips. They made contact.

It was a sweet and tender moment. Blake gently cupping Ruby’s cheeks, as Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake. They tried to be so careful with each other, fully knowing each other’s pains and injuries. Blake especially was careful. The tenderness to her touch was so soft and careful, it almost felt like the most softest and warmest cotton was touching her cheeks.

They slowly pulled away, the closeness still remaining. They panted lightly, as they softly touched each other’s foreheads together. Man, if Yang and Weiss saw them like this, they’d be aw’ing for a full hour.

Eventually, they laid down on the bed. Finally trying to get some sleep. But who said that their soft moments were over with that? 

Cuddling was more softer, well it had to be. The wound on Ruby’s side was a real pain in the bottom, but it didn’t stop her from letting Blake touch that area. Gently of course. It somehow, soothed her and that spot. Love and care really heals someone huh. 

Ruby whispered to Blake “I love you…” 

Blake whispered back to her “I love you too, so much…” she kissed her on the cheek, then laid her head on the pillow.

They fell asleep, cuddling. No more bad dreams and nightmares from there on out. They had each other, and that’s all that matters.

Later in the morning, Weiss and Yang sure had a kick of finding the two love birds still sleeping and cuddling. Yang took at least 50 pictures, to not only tease them, but to enjoy the pure love they felt for each other. Weiss didn’t even bother to stop her. Nor did she bother to wake them, as far as she was aware, they had a free day. So sleeping in the morning was absolutely allowed for them. Good, they needed their rest together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some real soft stuff huh.  
> For anyone wondering, this is getting continued for at least a bunch more chapters. I know how to end it already but I'm not so sure about it, I'll let you guys know later, but I'd love to hear thoughts and stuff from you guys! Constructive criticism is always welcome too! <3


	12. Chapter 12

Days flew by, everyone seemed to be getting better and better. Eventually a month passed.

Weiss had gotten clearance for her to leave. The doctors saying that she didn’t need any assistance with her healing anymore, saying that she just needed some time for her bones to fully heal. Weiss hadn’t had any pains for at least a few weeks now, and she seemed in best condition out of her team. But, she almost refused to leave them behind. But, when she broke the news to her team, they actually seemed happy for her. Saying that she should leave. 

At the same time, Yang revealed that she’ll be allowed to leave exactly a week later. This brought some joy to the rest, especially Weiss. At least she wouldn’t be alone. But then the two of them looked and Ruby and Blake. Who had no clue when they’d be allowed to leave. The two of them looked at eachother, then back at the couple, smiling. They had each other’s backs, so the couple had nothing to worry about.

Weiss though, had to deal with something personal. So the comforting knowledge of her team, her second family, being safe and not alone, didn’t ease her that much. Earlier in the month, she had gotten the news that her father has passed. Jacques Schnee, the head of the Schnee Dust Company, gone. 

Weiss didn’t know how to feel about his death. She hated him, so much, but at the same time, he was her father. Her spite over him, overcame that familiar bond though. So, the first thing she did was head to her mansion, her so called home. And set things right.

A few days later, she was proclaimed as the new head of the company. Her team, and her friends, found that out live on the local television news channel. Her team couldn’t be prouder of her, hell, they cheered as she was announced as the head of the company.

The next day, Weiss came back to the hospital. Looking snazzy and official. A white, with small blue highlights, jacket with a tail covered her top. It was left unbuttoned, leaving to see a rather uncommon sight on Weiss. It almost looked like armour? But camouflaged to look like a simple, yet authority and officiality giving red vest. It had a few snowflakey markings on it. But it wasn’t the only piece of armour she was wearing. She had some light arm guards on her forearm, it looked like a very light metal. It had some symbols etched into it, a couple of snowflakes too.

And for the first time ever, Weiss was wearing pants and not a battle skirt. So much for team battle skirts. But it fitted her quite well. Though much to Yang’s disapproval, it hid her fine legs. Some armor covered her calves too. With the same markings on her forearms. She dawned some heeled boots too. Now she would really be a different person if she dropped heels from her attire.

Finally to top it off, she had her hair in a centralized ponytail. Now that, couldn’t be changed. Though what held it together was a nice touch, a little flowy but fancy purple ribbon. 

Yang almost fainted from such a sight. Ruby and Blake giggled as they watched Yang have a literal meltdown over Weiss. But that little moment got dulled over by the awe Weiss brought to her team. And weirdly enough, Weiss seemed sheepish. She was getting compliments left and right by them though. Ah such care.

She informed them of her already known status. Plus with some other minor news. 

She had gotten herself a lil penthouse, well who was she kidding, a big penthouse, in a calmer part of Atlas. She said that she’ll be living there, and that the rest were welcome to stay. Mentioning the fact that she had realized, they had really no place to stay. Which reminded them of their upcoming duties. Their lives as huntresses weren’t over. And that they really had no clue what they were up for. They haven’t thought about it that much, but the war between Salem and Ozpin was over. They were rather baffled by that. All those years they’ve spent fighting...What else could they do now? Well, obviously Weiss had already started somewhere. But the rest didn’t know what they’d do. Well, for now they didn’t.

A few days later, Yang was allowed to leave. But, she wasn’t in the same condition as Weiss. She was only allowed to leave because of her fast progress in healing, to which the doctors agreed that she could continue it not within the compounds of the hospital. Yang wasn’t so sure of herself. But, with Weiss by her side, she got some confidence with herself. Ruby and Blake supported her too. Hell, team JNR, Tai and Qrow were still around, so that was a help too. 

But she couldn't but worry about her baby sis and her partner. The two kept reassuring her and Weiss that they'll be fine. Joking about how the Schnee title might get them in to visit early. That managed to put a smile on Weiss and Yang. Though they still worried. They told them that they'll be sure to visit, and that if anything, Weiss would cover their medical expenses and get them the best medical help. They reassured her that they'll be fine, again. And with that the couple left their two teammates to heal. 

Weiss and Yang were currently in the penthouse. 

Weiss was buried in paperwork at a personal office she had there. Barely a week had passed and she was already dealing with so much stress. Currently she was overlooking papers about the underpaid faunus and the reports of their work places, her jacket hanging on the back of her chair. Weiss frowned at the conditions her workers were working in. She was going to change that, and she didn't care how much she'd have to spend. She understood the business well, well enough to find a better way with the faunus. 

Outside the office and in the kitchen, Yang was preparing food. Dinner to be exact. She was preparing a delicious steak with some veggies and spices. While quietly humming to a song that was playing from her scroll, well technically a radio that she was connected to with her scroll. She was enjoying the freedom of making her own food finally. She hasn't cooked in a while, but her cooking skill didn't seem to dwindle. 

Unlike Weiss, she was wearing something that didn't even hint at anything official. Just a simple orange tank top and some light brown cargo pants. Some slippers too. 

She no longer donned that bandage wrap around her head. Which let her head feel actually lighter. And her hair free-er. But she currently had her hair in a simple ponytail, so that it wouldn't get into her way while cooking.

Lightish scars covered the top of her body, but mainly the back and the back of her neck and head. A large gash in her head being covered by her mass of hair. 

She still had headaches, but they weren't as bad. Her motor control seemed to have gotten back to normal, but with a few twitches here and there. Her memory was intact, but a few misspoken words would pop up. But they were becoming less frequent.

As she cooked dinner, the smells from the kitchen caught the attention by the ice queen. Or hug queen as of now. She looked away from her paperwork, sniffing the delicious smell that loomed across the entire penthouse. She hadn't noticed the smell before, so that really got her interest. 

She arose from her chair and stepped away from her work, seeing what Yang was making. She stepped out of her office and walked over to Yang, at the opposite side of the penthouse. 

Yang was swaying her hips side to side slowly as she continued to cook and hum to the music coming from her scroll. She didn't even notice the presence of Weiss. 

“Yang? What are you making?” Weiss finally asked, stepping closer to the kitchen. She stopped by the bar table that cut her off from the kitchen.

“Hm?” Yang turned her head away from the frying pan, greeting Weiss with a big bright smile “Oh just some steaks! They're just about done.” she turned back to her work. 

Weiss looked around, wondering when Yang managed to get the food. She noticed a grocery bag on the table next to the fridge.  
“Where did you get the food?” she asked, trying to remember if she saw Yang head out or not. 

Yang chuckled “Like an hour or two ago? I told you I was heading out.” she shook her head “Guess you were stuck with your paperwork to notice. You really need a break, Weiss.” her giggly tone changed into a more serious one. 

“I know,” Weiss rubbed at her temples “But there's too much wrong done, I have to work through the papers.” 

“Well jumping into so much stress after getting out of a hospital doesn't really help y'know.” she turned off the stove, meaning that she was done “I know you have to make your company right, but you can't do it within a month. Nor a day.” she reached for a cabinet, containing plates and such, she grabbed two then turned to Weiss “So, how about you take a break for the rest of the day and just enjoy yourself?” 

Weiss looked up at Yang, who was smiling brightly once more. She sighed deeply and nodded. 

Yang smiled some more, leaning in to leave a gentle kiss on Weiss's forehead. As she did that she placed the plates on the bar table. Then turned back to the frying pan and retrieved it. Taking off the lid to reveal a steaming dinner. She placed half of what was in it in Weiss's plate, then the rest in her own plate. It looked delicious. 

She then proceeded to retrieve the right utensils for the meal, a simple pair of some forks would do. She placed both of the forks into the plates, making sure they don't fall out. Weiss is used to seeing something more fancy, but she supposed she'll have to get used to this. 

“What's up with you, ice queen? Never seen the “Xiao Long supreme”?” Yang teased. 

“I have, and I'm currently talking with her.” Weiss boldly said. 

Yang's cheeks flushed up, not expecting such a response. She cleared her throat “Okay that was smooth.” 

Weiss smiled smugly at her reply. She then looked down at her plate, hesitating to grab it at first. But when Yang grabbed hers and walked off to the couch, Weiss followed suit. 

Both of them sitting down on the rather fancy couch and setting their food down on the coffee table. 

“Y'know this isn't meant for dinner.” Weiss commented. 

“Y'know you should think twice before inviting me to such a fancy place.” Yang shot back as she begun to dig in. 

Weiss stayed silent for a second, then replied “Touché.” she hesitated to take a bite out of it at first, but when she did, it was like heaven has entered her taste buds. It was surprising how well Yang could prepare food. Guess she was full of surprises. 

They ate there for a lil while. Chatting with each other as they did. Of course properly, they didn't dare to speak with a mouth full. Yang may be Yang but she wasn't that bad. Of course she still stuffed her mouth with the food, so she was done with it first. Weiss took a bit longer but eventually she took her last bites. 

“Y'know, I never thought you'd be such an amazing chef.” Weiss complimented, satisfied with the meal. It didn't stuff her either, but it still gave off a very nice satisfaction. 

“Bet the best chefs couldn't top my skill.” Yang proudly said, leaning back against the couch, her arms supporting her head as she did. 

“You'd probably be correct. I've never had something this… Tasty before. Even while being served by the best chefs, you still managed to top them.” she complimented her more. 

Yang chuckled, proudly looking at Weiss “Thanks. Never thought I'd be serving such a high society classed lady before.” she teased. 

“Well you are and this high classed lady says you made a fantastic meal.” Weiss leaned back to the couch too. A soft gaze in her eyes as she looked at Yang. 

“M'lady.” Yang jokingly said, if only she had a hat to tip as she said that. Weiss flustered up from that, to which her partner chuckled softly. 

Weiss stayed silent for a moment. Thinking of something good to respond with. Her expression turned to a smug smirk. “Well, you'll be my lady sooner or later.”

Yang's eyes shot up, looking at Weiss. In disbelief by what she meant. “A-Are you saying that-” 

“Yep.” Weiss cut her off “I mean… If… If it's okay.”

“Weiss.” Yang looked dead in the eyes of Weiss. “It's absolutely okay. And I hope that, that day will come soon.”

“So you'd actually marry me?” Weiss was in a bit of shock, to think that someone as amazing as Yang would actually say yes to such an uptight uppercrust lady.

Yang nodded furiously, almost jumping at Weiss “Yes!” she then held herself back “Wait are you proposing right now or-” 

“N-No! Not… Not yet at least.” Weiss scratched the back of her neck. Blushing lightly. 

“Oh. So… Huh. Welp. At least you know the answer to that question already.” Yang shrugged. 

“So… That's… A yes?” Weiss questioned her. 

Yang nodded again “Yeah. I will marry you.”

“I mean-You know this isn't really official right?”

“Yeah, but I guess it’s practice for that day.” Yang winked at Weiss, who blushed even more. She then suddenly jumped at Yang, pulling her into a loving kiss and embrace.

Yang squealing into such an unexpected move. But she didn't mind the surprise one bit. She returned the embrace, maybe getting a bit too bold with where her hands snaked. Weiss felt her hands, go to spots where they really shouldn’t to for now, she pulled away with a frown as Yang grinned mischievously. 

“Y’know I couldn’t resist. We’ve been barely getting time for ourselves nowadays.” Yang admitted, a hint of sadness in her tone. She loved Weiss too much, but with all the new things stressing both of them out, kinda leaves little time to each other.

“Well,” Weiss looked at Yang, a grin with a hint of mischief “We got time right now.” Yang’s eyes went wide, she couldn’t imagine what Weiss was actually implying.

“I-Are you serious? Don’t...Don’t you have work to finish on or something?” Yang asked her, still shocked.

“Are you backpedaling on something you started? Plus I can finish it tomorrow or some other day. You were the one to suggest a day off.”

“I mean I’m just...I’m usually the one to suggest something like that. Kinda in shock that, that thought would even cross your mind.” Yang looked at Weiss, with a loving gaze almost “But I’m down as long as you are.”

“Well you already know my answer.” She smiled at that remark, it was almost like she repeated what Yang said earlier. She kissed her lover on the cheek, and they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

They spent the rest of the evening together. Doing. Stuff. Fun stuff. Just, love all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, do I even need to write that last part out in detail? Absolutely not you sinful nerds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, minor update but I'll try to pump out a chapter every week! School's been kicking my butt and life too, so I'm really sorry if this chapter comes off weak. But constructive criticism is always welcome! You guys honestly rock, I was very unsure how this would do, but now I'm baffled by the fact that more than 2 people have read it, so thank you so much for reading!!! <3 <3 <3

As one half of the team settled on the pillars of a calm life, the other half remained within the confines of the hospital. It was a bit more lonely with the strong couple, but they tried their best to visit. 

With the two leaving, Ruby and Blake were moved to the same room. Or more specifically, Ruby was moved to Blake’s room. The rehab part of the hospital. Both of them were more focused on being able to walk again. Ruby would come with Blake to the lil gym, which was always filled with all sorts of people there who were suffering from physical disabilities. She showed her around, since she would be going there to stay fit. There was an area for people with leg issues too. That was where Blake spent most of her time. She could keep herself up with her arms, but walking, hell even trying to move her legs was another thing. She could feel them, but she couldn’t use them yet.

Ruby’s rehab was a different story. All she needed was a prosthetic to replace her missing leg. Yeah, that. She really wasn’t taking it hard. Actually, she dubbed herself the ultimate pirate of piracy. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. She explained that by missing an eye and a leg right below the knee makes you the ultimate pirate. She really just needed a parrot and a beard. Lot’s of jokes. Lot’s. But she couldn’t wait until she got her prosthetics. She of course is gonna get Yang to help her with it. Repaint it to red and make it look cool. Maybe some advice on prosthesis too? Yang’s prosthetic arm has gone through a lot, upgrades and breaks, new parts and short circuits, so yeah that’s a good idea to ask her.

She already had the base piece attached to her, a sort of stump, to make sure her leg doesn’t get damaged any more, and to make it really connect with the body. Having a metal detachable thing stuck to the flesh must suck. She didn’t mind the stub as much as she thought she would, but it still gave off an odd sensation. Guess she’ll get used to it...

“Y’know, this is kinda ironic.” Ruby said as she lifted her leg up, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“How is it ironic again?” Blake asked, peering her eyes away from her book.

“Uhh, Yang lost her arm and I lost my leg. Sisterly irony?” She wiggled her leg around, still not used to the lost weight.

“Ah, I see. Opposite sides too.” Blake pointed that out as well “Does it...Hurt?” She asked, almost ruining the lighthearted mood. Worry taking a hold of her slightly.

“Nahhh, not really. It’s kind of like a numb void, what’s weirder is that I can use my knee still…” She managed to bend her knee, it looked really weird and awkward. Blake rolled her eyes away and focused on her book once more, making Ruby chuckle. She soon blinked her cheerfulness away, focusing on Blake. She felt Ruby’s eyes dart on her and her sudden mood change.

“Yeah?” Blake looked at Ruby, knowing that she’s thinking about something rather upsetting. “Something up?” she placed her book down, still keeping eye contact.  
“Uh, no? I mean…” she trailed off “How are… You doing?” She asked, a bit weirdly. It took Blake a second to get what she was saying. She looked at her legs, still unable to move them, she then looked back at Ruby.

“I’m fine? Ruby, you know you can talk about your own leg problems freely with me, right?” 

“Y-Yeah but I mean...You sure?” She tried to make sure, it’s been bugging her for a while. Boasting about a new cool robo leg to your temporarily disabled other half kinda makes you feel bad.

Blake sighed, a reassuring smile spreading across her face “Yes, I’m sure. It’s not like I’ll be like this forever y’know. I’m making progress, and lots of it. At least I’ll be able to walk past a metal detector without problems.” She smirked at that last remark. Ah, so the gloomy faunus turns the mood brighter.

Ruby gasped dramatically “At least I’ll have a cool robot leg that will probably shoot stuff! Imagine how badly I’m going to kick butt! Literally kick butt!” She proclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

“So a leg, that’s also a gun?” Blake asked jokingly, knowing that Ruby will chuckle from that. And she was right, she was met with a snorty chuckle from her. Ruby did start the ‘it’s also a gun’ trend back at Beacon after all.

Ruby gasped again, stars in her eye, like she just realized something amazing “If there’s gonna be a gun in my leg, does that mean I’ll be able to do the thing that Yang does?! Like how she- Propels herself up with her cool blasts?!”

Blake chuckled softly from Ruby’s sudden enthusiasm “Probably? Just you wait before trying it out immediately alright? Don’t want to turn the hospital into rubble.”

“Aww, fine…” She pouted lightly, then smiled once more, looking up at the door. There stood doctor Polendina. He must have been there for a lil bit, seeing how he was smiling softly. “Doctor Polendina!” She called out to him, grabbing a pair of crutches and waddled over to him. “Is it time?” Right, today was Ruby’s new leg fitting. Blake kept reminding her not to go anywhere that day, so the doctor wouldn’t miss her.

The doctor nodded, then turned around and began walking off. Ruby waddling behind him. She flashed a bright smile to Blake before leaving, making the other one smile back softly.

\---------

“Can you feel it, move it?” The doctor asked, looking at his medical scroll, gazing up at Ruby every now and then. Specifically, at her newly attached robotic limb. At first glance, it seemed like a simple build. But it held quite a few neat things within it. Ruby moved it around, well the foot part. She smiled curiously at it. The doctor looked down at his scroll, writing some things down.  
“This feels so cool. And surprisingly light for a hunk of metal.” She commented, wiggling her new leg around. The doctor hummed in approval, quietly writing whatever in his scroll.

“It’s a very light metal, sturdy enough to be of service to a huntress.” The doctor explained “It’s equipped with some handy things for a huntress as well, as requested by General Ironwood.” 

“General Ironwood?” Ruby questioned him “Soooo, he knew that I’d want to have a leg gun didn’t he?” she tried to force down a neutral expression with her remark, she couldn’t contain the giddy smile.

The doctor chuckled raspilly “Correct. You do seem like the type of huntress to want something like that.” Ruby nodded, her smile going brighter. Being called a huntress really brought some excitement to her. “Now then, how about you try to stand up and walk around?”

“Oh-Ehhehh...Okay.” She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes for a second, then reached out to the chair near her, for support, just in case something goes wrong. Then she stood up. Quite easily actually, but very carefully.

“Good, good, it’s strong enough to support a massive truck, don’t be afraid to use it.” The doctor said, looking on as Ruby got used to the new weight and feeling on her. She took a step forward, unsure of her footing at first. It felt weird. But she was handling it pretty well. She soon began to walk, a lot more easily. With each step she got more and more happy with herself.

“Huh, I really thought I’d fall or something. Really glad I’m not-” As soon as she said that, she tripped over the desk, not even feeling it with her left leg. She caught herself thankfully. “-Eheh...Jinxed myself on that one.”

The doctor chuckled “You sure did. Now, remember what we went over. On how to put it on and maintain it?” Ruby nodded “Good, good. Do you think you can get back to your room like this?”

She gasped “Yeah! You bet I can!” She almost jumped up, but refrained from doing so. “Wait- Will this mess up my semblance? I mean, I burst into rose petals, so uhh…”

The doctor tapped his bearded chin, thinking “I’m sure it shouldn’t affect you. Latest Atlas prosthetics tend to be more adaptable, and that includes aura and semblance use. Your leg is in no doubt one of the latest of our creations.”

“Huh...Guess I’ll try it out later, thank you doctor Polendina!” As she almost began heading to the exit of the doctor’s office, she stopped, wanting to ask him something else. “Hey uh, doctor Polendina? Can I ask you something?” The doctor hummed in agreement. She inhaled deeply “Did you ever know someone named Penny?” that came out a bit sudden, and with a rather sad tone too. The doctor’s calm and rather nice demeanor changed to a quiet one. He laughed, dryly.

“Ironwood really wasn’t kidding that you’re smart. But yes, I did, or do still know Penny, Penny Polendina.” He looked at Ruby, with this odd look in his eyes. It didn’t seem like he was grieving over her, no, it seemed like he knew something. “This is one of the reasons why General Ironwood assigned me to help you. You were the only person aside from me, the general and other scientists who knew about Penny’s true nature before the fall of Beacon. You’re more than trusted, and from what I get important. The general trusts you.”

“W-Well I guess. I umh…” She paused for a second, thinking about her old friend. “I’m really sorry for what happened to her…” her tone was solemn. She missed her, and while her sadness was deep, the doc’s was rather shallow, like almost a shell. She could tell that something was amiss. But she didn’t want to pick on it, thinking that it’s better to not disturb something that hasn’t been touched on for so long. The loss of her friend still stung, she couldn’t imagine what it was like for her father.

The doctor quietly nodded. Not saying a word. The silence expressed a lot of emotions, like it was almost deafening. Both of them wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so. After a long moment, Ruby decided it was time to go. So she left, with words almost as a whisper, a simple thank you and I’m sorry. She couldn’t tell what the doc said back to her when she left, but she swore she heard him say ‘thank you.’

\-----------

Blake was still calmly reading. Or trying to. She didn’t understand why, but everytime she was alone, it was harder for her to focus on the words of any book. Her thoughts kept leading her somewhere else. But if she wasn’t alone, say with Ruby, she’d focus so well that she could easily hold a conversation while fully in the story of her book. Like she was more comfortable with someone else, rather alone by herself. Was it her self-deprivity coming back to bite her in the bottom? She didn’t know and didn’t pay too much heed to it. Though currently, it was harder for her to focus than usual.

She brought the book closer to her eyes, squinting at the words. She’d get distracted, whether it was by the sound of people walking past her room, or from the noises from her own shuffling. She groaned out in annoyance, closing the book shut and placing it in her lap. Her eyes went wide, she felt the pressure, the weight of the book on her legs. It was a numb feeling, but a feeling nonetheless. She glanced down, at her still disabled legs. Wanting to see if she could move them. A twitch here and there, but it was movement on her own wish. Before her legs twitched just because of her injuries, now she moved it on her will. It was a small victory. Hell, a big victory actually. The doctors said that she wouldn’t be able to feel her legs or even muster out any movement for months, but here she is doing exactly that months early. A proud moment really. And a good timing from her partner too, who just excitedly walked inside. Like she just learned how to walk again. 

Blake looked up, chuckling softly from the excited movements “I didn’t know you’d get that energetic without those sticks.” She pointed out, looking at her with a soft and happy gaze. She could have sworn she saw a click in her heel as she approached her with a bright mood.

“I’m always energetic! Those sticks were just holding me down!” Ruby proclaimed as she bounced up and sat on Blake’s bed. Her feet swinging back and fourth as they dangled above the floor. Her smile as bright as ever. 

“True. It’s adorable though.” Blake remarked, a smug smirk spreading across her lips. She knew how much Ruby hated being called adorable.

Ruby frowned “Oh don’t you dare start that again.” She said coldly, or she tried to. She could never be cold with Blake, even if she tried to. Actually, she couldn’t think of anything negative to do or say to Blake. She loved her too much.

Blake rolled her eyes “Fine, fine. I won’t...But for a price.” Oooh, bold move there. Her smirk turned mischievous.

Ruby crossed her arms “A price huh? And what will it cost?” she asked, already having a hunch on what it could be. Blake stayed quiet, but she pointed at her lips. Ah, a kiss. Ruby grinned “And you call me adorable!” But Ruby was willing to pay the price. She scooted closer to her other half, gently cupping her soft cheeks and leaning in for a smooch. It was a rather tender and soft kiss. Blake wasn’t done with being cheeky. She wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist, bringing her closer. Like really close.

Ruby pulled away from the smooch, her hands still on Blake’s cheeks “Ah so it was a trap!” She called her out, adjusting her position, Blake still having her arms wrapped around her tightly.

She smiled evily “Maybe so, but you know I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Shouldn’t be so bold when I know your secret weakness!” Ruby proclaimed, lowering her hands away from her cheeks.

“Oh yeah? And what is this super secret weakness that I possess?” Blake asked, raising a brow at her.

Ruby chuckled, then slowly reached up to Blake’s kitty ears. They twitched at the nearing contact. “This!” She gently begun to scratch them. And yep, that really was Blake’s weakness. She immediately got flustered, her cheeks flushing red. “Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t know that your adorable kitty ears aren’t sensitive to scratches!”

“R-Ruby please-” She begged, the gentle scratching giving off an odd sensation, like the rumbling of a vague vibration. Could she be purring from that? That wasn’t even in question any more, since Ruby awe’d out rather loudly, those purrs were loud and clear.

“Aww! You’re purring!” Ruby continued on to scratch her ears gently. Blake’s gentle purring got a bit louder, which amused Ruby more. It was such a cute sight to see and actually feel, she loved it. She loved her.

Apparently the gentleness and soothing ear scratches put Blake in a very calm state. She might as well just fall asleep in a bit. Ruby saw this, so she got in a different position. Now laying down with Blake, still scratching her ears gently. After a little while, Ruby managed to get Blake to fall asleep. She was still purring when she did. Ruby remained awake, just quietly enjoying such softness. She moved her hands away from her ears though, now just stroking her long and fluffy hair. She soon succumbed to the slumber as well, the peacefulness and calmness taking a toll on her. Cuddling Blake like a big spoon, not minding the faceful of hair she was getting. Ah, what a sweet moment...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby was this one tough. Jk, if I wasn't sick then it would be hella easy. And yup it came early, just because of my epic free time with being sick. Might suck as a chapter, but we'll see. Constructive criticism always welcome! Remember not to be a jerk too!

\------------

 

“So, reports say that there's been a massive surge of Grimm activity here, in a relatively calm area.” Qrow read off his scroll, looking at the information in it “Not a lot of people live here either.”

 

“Where there's Grimm there's negativity. We can only guess who's here with the fire trails we saw.” Ruby added, a serious look on her face. She was holding onto a handle, attached to the ceiling of the airship. Looking outside through one of the glasses. Green forests and a few fields here and there. Some cliff sided hills too. 

 

“Why is she out here anyways? Why is she causing so much chaos, shouldn't she be trying to hide?” Jaune asked, his hand stopped moving as he was sitting down to sharpen his sword. 

 

“Good question. Either she's gone completely insane or…” Qrow began, unable to finish. 

 

“Or she's luring us into a trap.” Blake finished for him, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. “She's causing chaos for attention, it  _ has _ to be a trap.”

 

Qrow harrumphed “Of course it is. Just didn't think she'd be that bold.” he shot back, getting up from his seat, the co pilots seat of the airship. Oscar piloting it. He's had some lessons from Maria, before she passed. 

 

“She's furious with us.” Ruby said, her tone cold and spiteful. “With Salem gone, and all the relics and maidens more than safe, she has nothing else left to do. After the fit she threw back at Vale, it's certain she's gonna do something stupid and destructive. We have to stop her. I…” She paused, turning to look at her team, her  _ family _ . “ _ I _ have to stop her.”

 

“Hold up, no-” Yang suddenly interrupted, standing up from her seat “There is no ‘I’, there's ‘we’. You can't stop Cinder alone.” she crossed her arms, looking at Ruby. A stern look. 

 

“I kinda do. She did… Go nuts because of me.” Ruby added. Her tone still serious. 

 

“Nuh uh, if you're gonna try to stop her, then you bet we'll be right behind you. We're so not gonna let you get out of our sight after what did you back at Vale.” Yang shot back, giving Ruby a lopped but confident smile. Almost as a tease. 

 

“Well at least  _ that _ worked.” Ruby remarked, now mimicking Yang’s pose. 

 

“You snuck away from us to face Salem alone! You could've died y'know.” Weiss finally spoke up. The other's nodding to that fact. 

 

“Buuuuut I didn't.  _ And _ we won! Plus I wasn't alone, Oscar was there!” she pointed at the cockpit of the airship, more specifically at where Oscar was sitting. 

 

“Hey don't drag me into this! And you kinda were alone, I was chained up remember?” Oscar shot back from the cockpit. 

 

“Well okay fine-Kinda alone. But at least all of that is over…” Everyone went quiet with those words. They won. They actually won. They still couldn't believe that all of it was over. Well almost over, Cinder was still out there. And they were currently trying to find her. 

 

“So. What are you guys gonna do after everything?” Suddenly Nora spoke out. Her tone unusually quiet. Everyone shared a look at each other, not knowing what to say. They haven't had a moment to think about the future. Not with all the doubts and dangers they've had. 

 

“That's… A really good question.” Blake replied, everyone turning to look at her. She shrugged, not knowing what to say either.

 

Another silent moment passed, then Ruby decided to speak up “I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a month long nap and figure out the rest later.” she tried to lift up the mood, succeeding more or less. 

 

“Ooh man I wouldn't mind a nap. Maybe a nap in a bubble bath?” Yang wondered. The other's hummed in agreement. 

 

“Hey, uh, guys?” Suddenly their attention was diverted to Oscar. “You should look at this.”

 

Everyone shared another glance, Ruby stepping over to the cockpit, the other's followed suit. 

 

The green and lush forest and fields were scattered with outbursts of flames. It looked violent. Like a battlefield. 

 

Everyone stayed quiet, knowing what this meant. 

 

“Oscar,” Ruby began, making Oscar look up at her “Land the ship.” Oscar nodded, his expression changing to a serious one. 

 

The airship slowly began to descend. As everyone gathered their weapons, it landed. The doors to the side opened, as the group began to leave, Ruby turned to Oscar. “Stay.”

 

“What?” Oscar asked, sitting back down in his seat. 

 

“You're the only one who can fly this ship, and your aura is still drained after Ozpin left. It's too dangerous for you.”

 

Oscar stayed quiet, but nodded. Ruby nodded back. “Stay safe.” he said. 

 

“You too.” She replied back, stepping over to the exit. The group already spreading out around the area, but staying close to each other. Blake had stayed by the airship, waiting for Ruby. 

 

“You alright?” Blake asked her, helping her out of the ship. 

 

“Uh, yeah?” Ruby answered, a bit unsure of her own answer. 

 

“You sure? We're about to face a really dangerous jerk who's held a pretty nasty grudge against you.”

 

“I know, and yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry.” Ruby leaned in a bit closer to Blake, she's grown over time so she was almost taller than her. She kissed her on the forehead, trying to calm her. Blake smiled. 

 

“Alright, just try and stay safe. And no being an impulsive hero stuff alright?” Blake added, her voice stern. 

 

“Fine, fine. But you stay safe too, alright?” Ruby looked at her, her eyes soft. With a tinge of worry. Sure, she was acting all brave and confident, but deep down she was scared. She reasoned with Salem. Cinder though? You couldn't reason with her. She's ruthless when it came to combat too. 

 

Blake saw through that soft gaze, the deep fear inside. She refrained from saying anything, but she did leave a loving kiss on her cheek. A reassuring kiss. Ruby smiled. Then they went on with the group. 

 

Scanning through the forest, listening in on anything unnatural. They made it through the lushness, and found themselves in a large field. A rather small lake further ahead. The field though, had some recent burn marks on it. They were still sizzling if inspected. 

 

“Eyes up everybody, she's close.” Ruby said, readying her weapon. The rest of the team too. They stopped to look around, taking a step every few seconds. 

 

It was quiet, too quiet. The sounds of nature filling in that silence. It was calm, but with the tension right now, no one could relax.

 

After a few long moments, with no major signs of danger, Ruby spoke up again “Alright, let's try to look somewhere-” She stopped, hearing something “...Wait a sec-” She stopped again, hearing a… Giggle? Cinder didn't giggle, plus it didn't even sound like her. Wait… 

 

Ruby looked around, trying to source the giggle. Blake's hearing picked it up, and pointed at the forest “There!” The giggle got louder, foot steps were heard. Out from the bushes came out… Tyrian. 

 

“Hi.~” He waved, the team raising their weapons at him immediately. He just stood there, smiling sickly. 

 

Ruby squinted at him, then soon realized “Wait-GUYS LOOK OUT-” She called out too late...

 

A fireball was launched right at her. She activated her aura at the last second, but it wasn't enough to fully block it. A massive explosion emerged, knocking back  _ everyone _ . 

 

Ruby got knocked back  _ far _ . Flames surrounding her already. She grunted out, hitting the ground. She coughed. Trying to get up. Her eyes closed and her face  _ burning _ . A sinister laugh was heard from behind her. She turned immediately, but painfully, barely opening up her eyes. She squeaked out in pain once she couldn't open her right eye. It was such a horrible pain… 

 

She touched the side of her face, it felt… Oddly wet and rough to the touch. She looked at her hand, it was covered in blood and charred  _ something _ . Did she really get blasted that hard in the face that it burned her skin off so badly? It seemed like it. She almost gagged from the thought of how it must have looked like. 

 

She looked around, her vision blurring. The flames and smoke already in effect. And from them, emerged Cinder. Her face filled with fury and spite. Yet she donned a sinister smile. “Little red, little red… Oh how long I waited for this moment.” she said, her voice oddly low. 

 

Ruby coughed, yelling at her “What do YOU want from me?!” barely standing up to her feet, using Crescent Rose as support. 

 

Cinder didn't answer, she widened her eyes and bared out her teeth. Giving this insane look to her. 

 

She laughed, rather loudly and maniacally “Oh, it's simple. What I want from you is… For you to suffer and perish!” and with that, she charged her. Ruby immediately preparing to dodge her, Crescent Rose in front of her. 

 

Cinder had formed dual blades as she charged, attempting to slice at Ruby, but she blocking it made her get knocked back from the force of the collision. Ruby barely maintained her stance as she did. Stepping back and preparing for another hit. 

 

She watched as Cinder readies her blades for an attack once more. Ruby noticed one thing, her Grimm arm was exposed. She could use her silver eyes on her. But she needed to get some time. Something that she didn't have. 

 

Cinder charged again, this time attacking first with her legs, then slicing at her. Ruby managed to block, just barely. She then sliced at her, but Cinder jumped up and cleared it. She actually managed to land on Crescent. On it's blade, bringing it down from her weight. Ruby immediately tried to get it into it's sniper form, it was a bit too slow for her, but she managed to avoid the attack. 

 

She managed to shoot at her. Nailing her in the hip. This sent Cinder a bit further from her. Ruby took the time, thinking about her friends, family, the importance of life… Blake.

 

Cinser staggered, groaning in anger. She slashed in the air, showing the fury. She looked at Ruby, whose eyes were beginning to glow. Yes, eyes, both of them. No matter how painful it was to use them both. Cinder stepped back, knowing what the glow meant. But she couldn't escape it. 

 

Ruby used her silver eyes. The burning battlefield being blinded with a powerful wave of white light. Cinder screamed out in pain, the light burning into her. Ruby too, screamed out in pain. Her wounded eye doing something like that,  _ burned _ . 

 

The light faded, and Ruby dropped to her knees. Her eye sputtering out blood, while the other blinked rapidly. She panted, holding the side of her face. She looked up front, Cinder was on her knees as well, holding her Grimm arm. It had some damage done to it. Like it was turned to stone. She couldn't move it. 

 

Ruby groaned out, in pain and agitation “G-Give it up! There's nothing you can do! Salem's gone, so just… G-Give up!” she stood, barely keeping herself upright. Using Crescent Rose once more as support. 

 

Cinder exhaled and inhaled sharply, her breaths wheezing. She looked up at Ruby, the maiden flame in her eyes only intensifying. She yelled “N-NEVER!” Then lunged up to her feet. Her Grimm arm still stone, it was cracking open though. The ground shook beneath them. It seemed like Cinder was about to attack with a maiden induced power. 

 

Rocks flew up at Ruby, from right below her too. She jumped back, trying to avoid the rocks. They scraped at her, while blocking with her arms. Owch. 

 

The rocks stopped, Ruby was further away from Cinder now. Who stood there, still holding her stoned up arm. The stone cracked more, until she bent her arm. It turned to dust and fell off. They both stared at each other. Expressions filled with anger to one another. 

 

Through pain gritted teeth, the two stayed silent. Until Cinder's furious expression turned to a sickly smiling one. Ruby questioned why. Then she realized why. Turning around instantly, to face a massive alpha Beowulf. Her eyes went wide, as she tried to get away from it. The Grimm snarled and attacked. Ruby didn't get away. The Grimm managed to catch her by the leg, chomping down at it. A sickening bone and flesh crunch was heard. Followed up with a pained and terrified scream from Ruby. She thrashed about, flailing Crescent Rose at the beast. Slicing off it's head. It's body fell down, in a tuft of smoke. Ruby fell to the ground too, letting go of her weapon and groaning loudly from the pain. 

 

Through her suffering, she heard Cinder approach her. The look on her face, terrified her. She reached for Crescent Rose, but failed to get it in time. Cinder kicked her in the side, pushing her over to her back. Ruby grunted, trying to block Cinder. Another kick, then a mean stomp to her chest. She lost her breath for a moment. 

 

Cinder grinned down at her “You act so tough, so brave, playing the hero in a fairytale. Now here you are, beneath my feet.” She pushed her foot into her, Ruby crying out in pain. This made Cinder smile more. “I told you, I'd make you suffer. But oh no, I won't be done with you yet…”

 

Ruby weakly raised her head, looking at Cinder. Her hands reached for her leg, gripping at it weakly. Cinder paid no heed to it, she only laughed. “Oh this is such a sad sight! Haha, I can't wait to see the look on your friends faces, once I'm done with you and come for them.” Ruby's eyes went wide. She was going to die here isn't she? No. She won't let that happen. She gripped on her leg tighter. 

 

“What was that black haired bitches name again? The one who tripped me with that weapon of hers?” Cinder wondered, looking up in thought. Ruby panicked, there was no way she was gonna let her get to Blake. Cinder looked back down “Ah, I remember now. Blake, is it not?” Ruby went wide eyed, the exposed fear in her eyes mixing with a large surge of anger. She gripped even more tightly to her leg. Cinder laughed. “Oh, I'll make sure to treat her right.” she pushed down with her heel more. 

 

Ruby sputtered out, clear fury in her voice “You… You… I'll-I'll kill you!” her hands were shaking, she was trying so hard. 

 

“Not like this you won't.” She leaned down, grabbing Ruby by her hair with her Grimm arm. Digging the claws of it deep in her scalp. Ruby winced. Cinder brought her lips to her ear. Saying softly “I'll make sure to kill her slowly… And reunite you with that red head fastly.”  _ Pyrrha _ . 

 

That was it. Ruby snapped. She mustered any strength she had left and with the help of adrenaline, she reared her head back, and headbutted the absolute lights out of Cinder. This had knocked the maiden back, her nose bleeding.  _ Her aura flickering.  _ Damn, that was a strong hit. 

 

Cinder grunted, holding her nose “You… You bitch!” she yelled at her, still gripping her nose. Her hand letting out some spurting blood. Okay, a  _ really _ strong hit. Ruby reached for Crescent Rose, finally bringing herself up. 

 

She looked her dead in the eye, rage she never thought she would have, flickering in her eyes. “You won't… You won't get away with everything that you've done. I'll-” 

 

“YOU'LL WHAT?!” Cinder screamed at her “YOU'LL DO WHAT?!” she moved her hand away from her face, it was covered in blood, a flame flickering within her palm, “YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!” 

 

Ruby panted heavily,  _ she was right _ . The chances of her winning this… Were smaller than slim. Cinder saw Ruby looking down at the ground, at the forming blood puddle beneath her, she smiled, laughing the flickers of a forming flame dissipating “You're weak. You're  _ nothing _ . I've seen the looks your  _ friends _ have given you.” She began to circle Ruby “Like you're some brave hero. Like some saviour.” she stopped, a bit further away from Ruby. As if teasing her by giving space.” _ You're nothing _ .” 

 

Those words stung Ruby deep.  _ She was right _ . And yet… Some part of her kept telling her no. That she wasn't right. That she was the weak one. Not herself, but the foe infront of her. This part kept screaming at her, to not just give up. Her chances might be low, but she can do this. She can do this… Can she? 

 

The doubt overwhelmed her again. This time stronger than ever. But then… Instead from the inside, a voice called out from the outside. It was calling her name. Who… Jaune? 

 

Ruby looked around, the walls of flame still surrounding them. Cinder noticed the voice too, her smile got wider. “Another weakling. Ah, this day keeps getting better and better.”

 

Jaune called out for her again. The desperation and fear in his voice, reawakened that brave spark and glimmer of hope. Ruby looked down again. Barely staying upright, barely even staying on her weakened knees. Even with Crescent Rose there to help her. 

 

“You…” her voice low, threatening even. Cinder looked over at Ruby, questioning what's gotten her to speak again. “You… Won't… Win…”

 

Cinder frowned “And what makes you think that?” the sparks within her palm began to flicker again.

 

Ruby inhaled sharply, her head raising up, her eyes filled with such raw anger. She tried to stand up, holding onto Crescent Rose for support as she did. “Because…” This mad lad actually did it, with her weapon in full scythe mode to help her. “I-I am Ruby  _ fucking _ Rose, and I will  _ NOT _ let you come out of this  _ ALIVE! _ ” she screamed out, loading up her weapon instantly. 

 

Cinder saw it, the sparks from her hand turning into a concentrated fireball. Ruby aimed down with whatever vision she had. 

 

Then she shot. They both did. 

 

The bullet impaling Cinder through the chest. Right through the middle. The entry wound was rather big, with the exit wound even bigger. She let out a final scream of agony as she fell to the ground. The burnt, charred ground. A puddle of red and thick blood forming beneath her, as she exhaled her final breaths, as she stared down blankly at her opponent. Her final thoughts focusing on anyone but her. The maiden flames in her eyes, vanishing. Signaling that she has perished. 

 

Ruby got hit with the fireball  _ hard _ . It sent her sprawling back as it burned through her clothes and eventually skin. Hell, even reaching some internal organs. She squealed out raspilly in pain, her vision blurring fast, her breaths fast and pained. She heard Jaune call out again. Then his shadow creep over her, as her consciousness faded into a fear filled dark… 

 

Jaune jumped through the ongoing flames, his shield up front so he wouldn't burn up. He looked around, panicked, until he saw two bodies laying on the ground. Both injured, both laying in a puddle of blood. He focused on the one with the infamous red hooded cloak. He raced to her, his eyes wide. 

 

“RUBY! OH PLEASE STAY WITH ME-” He screamed out, his semblance activating. He lowered his hands to her, to her side. Her flesh still sizzling.  _ She stopped breathing _ . 

 

Her aura activated, as Jaune pressed down to her side. His eyes filling up with tears.  _ Please live, please live…  _

 

Voices called out to him. From behind the wall of fire. 

 

“Jaune? JAUNE?” It was Nora. She looked around, trying to avoid the fires. 

 

Jaune was  _ sobbing _ . Begging for her to stay alive.

 

Ren pointed to the fires “THERE!” he yelled out, instantly jumping through them. Nora following suit, but with an extra guest with her. Oscar. 

 

The three looked about, until they saw a horrid sight. Jaune, on his knees, holding a very damaged Ruby, as the corpse of Cinder laid there limpless. 

 

They rushed to Jaune and Ruby. The shock was too much for them, they couldn't say a word. Jaune sobbed out “She's-She's gonna die-” as he said, he saw her chest rise up, barely.  _ Oh thank dust, she's breathing again…  _

 

“What-What happened-” Nora began, but got cut off by Jaune. 

 

“It doesn't matter! You two-” He looked at Ren and Nora, his eyes desperate. As if he knew what dangers his friends were in. “Get to the others! Help them!” 

 

They hesitantly nodded. Then left. Fully knowing in how much danger everyone was in. Jaune looked at Oscar “Help me get her to the ship!” Oscar nodded. 

 

And so, they carefully picked up Ruby. Actually, Jaune fully carried her as Oscar tried to defend them. They made it to the ship without a scratch thankfully. Oscar then left, saying he saw Qrow chase after  _ someone _ . Jaune tended to Ruby, as the rest suffered on their own. But thankfully, they all returned to the ship. All of them. 

 

Oscar jumped to the pilot's seat, turning the airship on and lifting off. As the rest tended to team RWBY. 

 

After a good while, after bandaging the team up… Qrow picked up his scroll. His hands shaking. He pressed down on some buttons, then pressing the scroll against the side of his face. Then staring out at the rapidly changing terrain around the airship. 

 

“Hey,” he said, his voice forcefully calm, but just barely “I have a real big problem, James. Gonna need your help on this…” he paused, listening to his scroll “We're hurt. Well half of us. Badly. We need a place…” he paused again “Already on our way. See you there…” he sighed, turning off his scroll. He stuffed it into his shirts pocket, looking back at the inside of the ship. 

 

“Were you… On call with General Ironwood?” Ren asked, his voice low as he kept an eye on Weiss, who recently lost consciousness. 

 

Qrow grunted with a nod “Atlas is more medically capable than any other kingdom…Either way they'd wound up there.”

 

JNR stayed quiet. Until Jaune looked up at Qrow, as he was sitting down next to Ruby. Making sure she was still… Alive. “...Will we make it in time?”

 

Qrow managed a dry chuckle, in this situation something like that was hard to do. “With everything we've been through, everything  _ they _ went through...We'll make it. I know it.”

 

\-----------


	15. Chapter 15

The nightmares. The dreams. Those cursed memories and mind bending scenes. They keep making night time dreadful. They keep making the skin crawl, the blood boil and the sweat roll. 

 

Every night. Every night she'd have those cursed dreams. Every night Ruby would wake up in cold sweat, unable to sleep. Every night she'd seek comfort, but refrain from doing so.

 

She didn't want to bug Blake with this, she didn't want to bug  _ anyone _ with this. But they weren't going away. Even with her in the same comforting embrace of Blake as they slept together. Her own demons, her own mind, being the worst enemy she has ever faced. 

 

She began to even doubt her own memories. Thinking that they're just trying to mess with her, just her fears jumbling up her thoughts. She wasn't even sure if Salem was gone, if Ozpin really left, if Cinder was truly dead. She remembers all of those events happening, but she just can't trust that it's exactly that. What's worse, she's been alone through all of them, so no one could vouch for it. 

 

But one night, one peaceful cold night, her dreams weren't blood. They weren't chaos. They weren't  _ pain _ . It was white. All white. 

 

She looked around, she was still in her hospital wear, some dark gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Half of her face still heavily bandaged, her prosthetic leg attached to her. She wasn't in her huntress outfit, the same thing she'd wear in all of those  _ nightmares.  _ Her weapon wasn't by her, the smell of ashes weren't there either. 

 

This must've been some twisted nightmare. Something was coming, something was gonna scare the life out of her and she knew it. 

 

“Hello?” she called out, the white void echoing. It seemed like this void was gradient. Like when she looked at her own hands, it seemed like they were melting. The colors at least. “Is this a bad dream or not?” she asked, frowning with uncertainty on her face. 

 

Not a single reply. Not a single noise. Maybe this was finally a breather dream? Where she could actually relax? But no, this seemed way too in control of her. Way too clear. 

 

“Hello.” a voice said. Ruby turned instantly, looking up at the source. Her eye went wide, mouth agape. 

 

“Yuh… You're the…” she tried to speak, but couldn't spit out her words. She was in shock as to who was in front of her. 

 

“God of Light.” the voice finished. And yep. It sure was one of the brothers, the God of Light. What was he doing here? 

 

“Wh… Why… Why are you… Here?” Ruby tried to find her words, completely at a loss for them. 

 

“To soothe you. That you can rest easy now.” He simply said, holding his hands as he stared her down. With his blank emotionless face. 

 

“But… Why? Why are you really here?” Finally, Ruby focused. Quickly too. The God of Light raised a brow at that. 

 

“You've caught my eye, Ruby Rose.” He simply explained “You single handedly did what Ozma, or Ozpin for you, failed to do. And he wasn't mortal. But you are.” Ruby looked away, she did do that. She did stop Salem. “I never expected someone like you to accomplish such a task. But then again, you have my gift.”

 

Ruby looked up at him again “Silver eyes?” 

 

He nodded, his soothing voice relaxing Ruby a bit “Yes. But even then, just the simple spark of hope and voice was able to stop Salem. A heart of gold some would say.”

 

“Uhhh…” Ruby looked at her feet now, shifting nervously in her stance, a bit flustered by His words. “What do you want with me? It's over right, so… So why are you here? And is this even real?”

 

The God tilted his head to the side. “Peculiar. Smart. You question everything.” He simply said “I can assure you, this is real. This was the only way I could speak with you.” He explained once more “And like I've said before, I'm here to soothe you. And provide some sort of comprehensible closure. Salem and Ozpin rest.”

 

“That's-That's it?” Ruby came off a bit unexpectedly “I know they rest, I was there! And I assume you were there too, cause that blinding light sure as heck wasn't from me.” This reaction was more or less of a shock to the God of Light, and yet it wasn't. Ruby rubbed at her temple “Look, I understand that I did something good and all, something ‘unbelievable’, but all I want is to get some sleep, and not some ‘closure’ that I fully knew already. And I'm still unsure whether this is some dumb dream or that an actual  _ god _ just invaded my mind!”

 

The God of Light was taken aback by such words. A few second long silence followed. Then the God laughed “You have your doubts. Doubts that shouldn't be there. Your own fears took over. And again, you caught our eye.” Ruby looked at him, slightly confused. “I shouldn't really be here. But Ozpin was worried. I fulfilled his wish of checking on you.”

 

“Y-Ozpin?” Ruby was getting more and more confused. 

 

“He wanted to thank you, something he never got the chance to do. He called you a hero. A true hero. Something more than he ever was. He still has his eye on you. So do I.” 

 

“Sooo…” Ruby tried to actually comprehend this. But before she ramble her thoughts on this, the God of Light spoke again. 

 

“So that's why I'm here. No hero should suffer from their good deeds. No matter the pain.”

 

Ruby stayed quiet now. Her shocked and confused expression changed to a frown “No pain no gain.” Man, these two just keep baffling each other. “A hero should always be aware of their suffering. No matter the sleepless nights. Sure they're annoying but…” she gasped, finally realizing it. Finally realizing her pain. Her nightmares. Her dreams. And why they happen. “But… They… They make me move forward. They… They made me better? Those…” she paused. 

 

The God of Light, was actually amused by the mortals realization “Go on.” He told her. 

 

“Those nightmares that I keep having, they're like… My uncontrollable fear. Like… Those  _ events _ won't ever happen again, but they're there as a reminder? No no wait… Uh… They made me grow? Gah- I have no idea how to put it to words!”

 

The God of Light laughed again “But you did get the idea. You don't have to express it, what's important is that you  _ kn _ ow. Right?”

 

“...Right.” She felt a bit… Free now. Like this pressure got off her chest, well at least a large portion of it. Her mind felt lighter. Just a bit. 

 

He made a sound of approval, nodding his head “My job here is done.” And with that, He was gone. 

 

Now Ruby stood alone in the white void, she was a bit taken back by the sudden exit of the most unexpected person or being to be in her mind. “Uhh… Thanks for the existential crisis I guess?” she blinked once, and she found herself awake. Her eye lid feeling heavy, and the room dark.  _ Was that even real? Or was that just a hallucination of her lack of sleep? _

 

She found herself in the warm embrace of her partner, her arms wrapped around her, and her face buried into her neck. Ruby could feel her breaths on her skin. She smiled softly at the sensation. Her own arms around her partner, her back flat against the bed and her injured leg dangling above the floor. 

 

She sighed deeply, pushing down into the bed and embrace more. Then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Still unsure if that whole exchange was real or not. Thankfully, it helped her. She slept peacefully for the rest of the night. 

 

\---------

 

“-Your healing progress has been marvelous. I've never seen something like this happen so fast.” the doctor rambled, as he paced about in Blake and Ruby's room. The two girls by their sides, Blake sitting up in her bed and Ruby sitting in Blake's wheelchair right next to the bed. 

 

“And that means?” Ruby asked the doctor for Blake, looking up at him with a smile. A smile for her partner, already having a hunch where the doctor was going with. 

 

“That means that Blake has  _ months _ until she's able to actually move her legs. A year at most, but that's only of her leg bones.” he explained. 

 

“Aaaand?” Ruby asked again, the excitement in her voice clear. Someone may or may not have sneaked her some info on  _ wh _ y Blake's doctor would be visiting her. As for Blake, she was just listening to the doctor ramble. Slightly amused by Ruby's enthusiasm. 

 

“And-Well, more good news. I can gladly say that you're free to leave, miss Belladonna.” Ruby looked at her lover, waiting for her reaction. Oooh the look on Blake's face as she realized what he just said. “There's no further need for our assistance, it's just a matter of time and your own body healing.” the doctor added. 

 

“Ar-Are you serious?” Blake asked, disbelief in her voice. 

 

The doctor nodded, pulling out a medical discharge document. “You're supposed to clear out by tomorrow, 2 PM.” he handed it over to Blake, Ruby watching with a bright smile. 

 

“Wait tomorrow? But… But I can't.” The two of them looked at her, with confused looks on their faces “I can't leave while Ruby's still here.” Aww, that went and warmed Ruby's heart deeply. And more or less infuriated her, that her partner was willing to stay and oppress her freedom of staying here in a boring place. 

 

The doctor laughed “Well, you don't have to worry about that.” He looked at Ruby “Doctor Polendina should come over today to hand you your own medical discharge. Same hour, same day.” Now the look of shock was on Ruby's face too. 

 

“Seriously?” she asked, baffled by this. The doctor nodded. 

 

“Yes, I'll let doctor Polendina fill you in about this later. But it's for more or less the same reason your…” he paused, grinning “Partner here, is being let go as well. Nothing else you can do but just wait and keep yourselves safe.”

 

The two love birds looked at each other, absolute happiness and joy for such good news coming their way. Then they looked back at the doctor, Blake nodding at him “Thank you, doctor Douglas.”

 

The doctor happily nodded back. And then left them be. Once he cleared the room, Ruby instantly jumped out of the wheelchair to hug Blake, who was already reaching for her. 

 

The two spent a good while chatting about what they'll do once they leave, until doctor Polendina came. And when he did, he was greeted by some pretty bright smiles. 

 

He took a bit to explain why, saying that some third parties set the timetable for both of their departures to the same. They could tell who were those third parties easily. He then explained Ruby's condition and the precautions she should have once she leaves. She listened intently, Blake too, so there wouldn't be a case of Ruby forgetting something. She's done that before, many times. 

 

“-Will you girls have a place to stay? Or even someone to pick you up?” Doctor Polendina asked. 

 

“We do have a place to stay, and we can definitely arrange a ride there.” Blake replied, already thinking of dialing Weiss and Yang about this. 

 

“Good, good. You have all of your belongings here?” The two nodded “Alright then. If you need anything else, just ask for me or doctor Douglas. I'll come down for a visit tomorrow, before you leave, so be ready for that as well.”

 

“Uh huh!” Ruby replied, excitement clear in her. Oh she couldn't wait to put her infamous hooded cloak on again, to feel the fresh wind blow in her hair, to be warmed by the hot sun as she walks outside. Blake only smiled at her lovers excitement. 

 

“Right then. See you two tomorrow.” He waved as he left, Ruby waving a goodbye and Blake simply nodding as a goodbye. 

  
Once he left, Ruby instantly grabbed her scroll and flew through her contacts to call Weiss. Blake only watched as Ruby squealed into the call once Weiss answered. Soon afterwards Yang joined the call, face timing with the other couple. They talked and talked for a good while, planning preparations for their arrival too. That penthouse  _ was _ meant for the whole team after all… And they couldn't wait to actually have the whole team there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one's a bit shorter, again, I'm a little under the weather, but I manage. I'm sorry if this one isn't as good, but things are gonna ramp up a bit in the future. Figuring some pretty gnarly stuff out. Constructive criticism is always welcome! And thanks to all the support and just good comments, really means a lot!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, am I planning some stuffff. So basically, Recovery is slowly reaching it's end. Just a bunch more chapters. Then after that, I'll be writing a new rwby story, that me and my friends actually enjoy the idea of. It's pretty...Woof, good, to say the least. Sooo, the last chapters of this might feel either a bit slow or rushed so just bear with me. But as always, constructive criticism is welcome!

“You’re joking right?” Qrow crossed his arms, a frown over his face. He was standing in a very profound office, militant awards and documentations on the walls. A few official looking portraits with politicians and so. Ironwood was sitting at his desk, his eyes scanning through the screen in front of him.

 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” He finally replied, looking at the disgruntled Qrow. “When someone starts spouting fire and other elemental things while their eyes flame, you know it’s serious.” He looked at his screen again.

 

“So it’s true then. That Cinder’s lackey, Emerald, is the fall maiden now?” Qrow finally asked.

 

Ironwood nodded “It seems like it. Though, thankfully she doesn’t know how to use her newly found powers yet. We managed to detain her too, just in case.” He finally stood up, bringing the screen to his palm and making it larger, flipping it too, so Qrow would see it too. It was footage. Of a cell. A heavily fortified cell, with large metal binds, a woman within those binds.

  
Qrow sighed heavily, then looked to the side. To a woman, standing in the far right, awfully quiet. “What? You’re not gonna say a thing, Glynda?” 

 

The woman, Glynda Goodwitch, sighed and stepped over to the two men, inspecting the screen and the footage on it quietly “What  _ can _ I say? Ozpin’s gone, Salem as well. It’s quite obvious that they didn’t disappear along with Ozpin. So what can we do with them now?” The two men were rather shocked by Glynda’s words. She’s usually snappy and smart with such things, but she was at a loss same with them.

 

Ironwood inhaled deeply “We’ve seen the damage they can do too.” He looked to Qrow “We’ve already seen what a maiden can do when they’ve gone into full madness.” He got what Ironwood meant, which more or less put a sad frown on his face. Being reminded of what has been done to his niece.

 

Glynda stepped over to Qrow, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Speaking of,” Qrow looked at her “How are they?”

 

Qrow chuckled dryly “Since when did you get so sympathetic.” he blinked, looking away “They’re fine. Though they’ve taken it hard. But they’re…” He paused, fully knowing what trauma both of his nieces went through “They’re getting there.”

 

“So I’ve heard. Weiss is the head of the Schnee Dust Company, kinda can’t miss something like that.” Glynda lowered her hand, a quiet smirk on her. She  _ tried _ not to mention his nieces to him, knowing the worry and pain. It seemed to have worked, and Qrow noticed the careful mismention. Glynda looked at Ironwood “Bet that’s interesting.”

 

“I may have known Jacques for years, but I’ll gladly take her over him any day. She has been proving herself too, finally taking charge of the critically acclaimed work  _ her _ company has done.” He leaned back on his desk, crossing his arms “So yeah, quite interesting to work with her.”

 

Glynda perked up an eye brow, a smug smirk on her face too “Isn’t she with miss Xiao Long now?” she elbowed Qrow in the side, hinting at what she meant.

 

Qrow frowned, rather angry by what she meant “Oh don’t you dare bring something like  _ that _ into this.” he growled at her. Huh, Qrow Branwen not amused by a miniscule innuendo. Interesting.

 

Glynda chuckled evily, Ironwood smiled as Qrow scoffed at both of them. Just as Qrow was about to scold them more, a ding by the door was heard. Ironwood stood straightly now, as all three of them looked to the metallic door. It opened and out came a familiar doctor through them. He looked around the office, not recognizing the woman  “Ah, doctor Polendina.” Ironwood called out to him.

 

“Right, right-” He went over to Ironwood’s desk, a large stack of papers in his arms. He placed the papers, and not just them, schematics and such too. “So I have been-” he stopped, looking around a bit awkwardly, wondering if he came at a bad time. “Did-Did I ruin a moment?” He asked.

 

“No, we were just about to leave.” Glynda bluntly said. Qrow looked at her for a second, then back at the doctor.

 

“How…” he paused for a second “How are they?” he asked, giving the doc a minute to figure out what he had just asked.

 

“Oh!” The doc figured it out, looking over at Qrow and pushing up his glasses “I’ve just let them go, I believe miss Schnee and miss Xiao Long came for them.”

 

Qrow sighed, nodding “Then I’ll be off then as well.” He simply said, making his way for the elevator, pushing a button that opened the metallic door as well. Meanwhile Glynda and Ironwood shared a look, making Glynda go as well. She stepped inside the elevator at the last second of it closing it’s doors.

 

The two stayed quiet for a moment as they went down. A bit of a tense moment. Finally, Glynda sighed and broke the tense silence. “You’re going to tell them about the fall maiden aren’t you?” she asked Qrow, who just sighed deeply.

 

“Yeah, they have to know. But, I just hope Ruby doesn’t spring to the chance of getting to go to Emerald.”

 

“You know she will.” Glynda said, a bit of a quiet tone in her voice.

 

Qrow sighed again, a dry sigh “Yeah. I know.”

 

Back at the office, Ironwood overlooked the papers sprawled across his desk now. The doctor rambling to himself as he looked over them as well. Ironwood looked at the doc “So the conscience is still alive? The brain?”   
  
“Yes, yes! I’ve already tested out some of the aura synthesizers, this could work.” He said as he grabbed a schematic. A complex build over it. A build of...A body.  His handwriting scribbled all over it.

 

“So, you can rebuild her,” Ironwood said “Let me guess, you need something.” He crossed his arms, looking at the doc with a stern look.

 

“Only your approval for this!” The doc said with an eager face. Ironwood sighed, chuckling very dryly.

 

“I’ve already approved it. Go build your daughter again, Polendina.”

 

\---------------

 

“Since when did you get a personal driver?” Blake asked, an unamused tone donning her voice. A smug smile across her face.

 

Weiss scoffed as Yang chuckled, keeping her eyes on the Atlesian streets, “She is  _ not _ my personal driver!” Weiss called out to Blake, an offended frown on her face. The other three chuckled at that remark and Weiss’s sudden anger.

 

“ _ Chill _ out, ice queen.” Ruby called out to her from the front, looking at the back with a smug grin. Yang was proud of that one. This car ride has been nothing but bad puns and banter so far.

 

“Did you just-” Weiss began, but then got cut off by Blake’s bad pun intervention.   
  


“Oh don’t give her the cold shoulder, Weiss.” Blake smirked at the ice queen next to her. Her ears flickering as she waited for a response. The other two up front giggled at the exchange that was going on at the back of the somewhat fancy car. A company car nonetheless, something Weiss used to get around. Such a profound high class lady.

 

“If you could feel your butt, I’d kick it right now.” Wow, that was a bit of an insensitive response from Weiss. The two sisters up front stayed quiet at that remark, Weiss quickly realizing the fact that she might have just offended her temporarily disabled teammate.

 

To her relief, she just giggled at it, her legs twitching a bit, showing that she’s making more progress than the Ice Queen expected  “Ice cold, ice queen, ice cold. And hey I won’t feel my butt if the temperature keeps dropping below zero.” The bad puns just keep coming. Who knew Blake would be the one to banter so much. Even Yang was surprised by this.

 

“Ohhh, that was a good one.” Yang complimented Blake, keeping her eyes on the street still. Only looking back with the back view mirror. “Joke of the day, honestly.”

 

“Hey why have you been so quiet with the puns, huh Yang?” Ruby asked her, looking at her intently.

 

Yang just shrugged, her smile wavering as she kept her eyes forward. As if thinking of a joke. “Guess I’ve been waiting for the right moment,” She stopped the car at a stop light, turning her head around at the back “To break the ice.” She winked at Weiss.

 

Blake and Ruby both bursting out with hindered laughter, as Weiss just sulked in her seat, flustered up from that joke and the wink. Fully knowing what she meant. Yang was so proud of that one, the smuggest look on her face. She whipped her head back to the front view, the car rumbling once more as it moved.

 

A few moments passed, a few bad jokes too. Weiss stayed silent the entire time, until she noticed a familiar building coming up. She finally opened her mouth to say something “We’re here.” And yep, they were. Yang turned the corner into a parking lot. This apartment complex had it’s own parking, neat. Blake and Ruby barely got to see how giant of a complex it was, but it was pretty huge.

 

The car stopped on a reserved parking spot, there was a line of elevators further ahead. Must’ve been where people entered through.

 

Ruby fiddled around with her seatbelt, finally getting it off as the other two were already getting out of the car. Blake was unfolding her wheelchair, having a bit of a hard time with it. It was almost sad. So Yang stepped in to help her with it, unfolding it and placing it next to the car, the two sharing a look of trust. Their relationship has grown a lot, they’ve always had each other’s backs. The other two partners were really glad about it. Sometimes romantic relationships destroy friendships, but not in this case. Hell, it made their relationships stronger.

 

Ruby stretched out, looking around, her mechanical leg letting out a soft whir as she moved around. She went over to the back of the car, pulling out her bag and Blake’s. They didn’t have a lot of stuff on them thankfully. The constant travelling and the long stay at the hospital made sure of it. Though this wasn’t all of their belongings. As far as she knew, some of their stuff was in the penthouse. 

 

Weiss looked on, seeing if they had everything. Didn’t want to leave some stuff there now did they. It seemed like they had everything. Ruby carried the only two bags she had, as Yang lingered near Blake, who was fully capable of pushing herself around. Hell, she was faster than those two. But it was a rather sad sight to see, seeing her teammate like this. She shook her head, and made them follow her towards the elevators. There was a cluster of them in one spot, then one lonely elevator door further away. Weiss walked over to the lonesome one.

 

“Soo, I guess this one takes us up to the penthouse?” Ruby asked, stepping in to the elevator with the rest.

 

“Yup.” Yang answered “Just wait til you see the view as we go up.” she added too, thinking how amazed their reactions are going to be. She herself gets blown away by the view every time, she could say the same about Weiss, though she didn’t show the emotion of wonder and awe, unlike Ruby.

 

As they went up, all three of them saw how Ruby’s expression got filled with awe. Her eye wide and her mouth open agape. Blake’s neutral expression didn’t change much, just her eyes got a bit wider. It was, a rather large and sightful view of the city of Atlas. They could see the large rocky mountains on the floating city. Finally the elevator came to a stop, the view replaced by marble walls. 

 

Yang immediately stepped out of it, and inside to the penthouse. A small hallway connecting the elevator to the main living room. It was quite spacious. On the right was a neat lil kitchen, separating it with a lil bar like island table. On the left, was a staircase, leading up into the second floor. There were also some rooms on the first floor, an office, a bathroom and a bedroom. A neat balcony too, a large window showing the full view of the once more. 

 

“Woooaaah-” Ruby looked around “This place is huge!” she spun around, taking in all the space. The other three looked at her, quite glad that Ruby was still easily amused. A sign that she hasn’t lost her purity. 

 

“Your rooms that way,” Weiss pointed with her thumb, to the bedroom on the first floor. Ruby immediately ran over to the room she pointed to. It was spacious, a common thing in this penthouse. A large bed in the center of it, a rather large closet and a medium sized desk, it being near a large glass window. To Ruby’s surprise, she found Crescent Rose and her infamous red hooded cloak neatly folded up on the bed. Blake’s weapon was there too, which she had appropriately named it Wasp Shroud. She hasn’t seen her cloak or weapon in a while. Man, the nostalgia hit hard. But her nostalgic moment was cut short when the other three entered the room. 

 

“Did you seriously had to get such a gigantic bed?” Blake asked Weiss, looking up at her. While Yang snuck over to Ruby.

 

“Wanna see the upstairs? There’s something cool I wanna show you~” Yang whispered to her, in a chirp tone. Ruby looked at Yang with a bright smile, she dropped the bags on the floor and followed her older sis out of the room, while Blake and Weiss remained downstairs.

 

The two shared a look, before Blake looked at her weapon and Ruby’s too “Ah, so that’s where they went.”

 

“Well Qrow had them before, but then he handed them to us. Sooo, we just left them here for you guys to find.” Weiss explained, then going quiet. Blake noticed the sudden silence, she looked up at her again, tilting her head and her ears flicking back. 

“Everything alright?” Blake asked as Weiss noticed the concerned stare.

 

Weiss sighed “Kinda. Just...Just a bit worried for some things.” she brushed at her arm, shifting her stance.

 

“Yeah? What kind of things?” Blake asked “You can talk to me.” her ears flicked up, looking at Weiss with a comforting confidence.

 

“Y’know how I’m the head of the SDC now right? And how...How the faunus were being treated by it?” Woof, a very tough topic. Especially for those two.

 

“Oh.” Blake simply replied with that, remembering how busy her father is with the White Fang stuff and other faunus concerning things, here in Atlas “Let me guess, as the new head of the SDC you’ll have to have some meeting with the White Fang and General Ironwood or whatever right?” Weiss was actually surprised by how accurate Blake came, but she nodded.

 

“I don’t want to cause a bad impression, but that’s...Not the only thing I’m worried about.” Blake tilted her head to the side again, questioning Weiss. Some mild concern there for her teammate. Then Weiss bent down to her level, and cupped her hands gently. “If there’s anything you need, feel free to ask me, okay?”

 

Blake stayed quiet for a second, staring at Weiss. Her ears a bit flat to her head. She sighed deeply “ _ Weiss, _ y’know I won’t be like this forever?” her legs twitched, showing that there was progress.

 

“I know, I know but… It’s just so...Sad, seeing you like this. And I’m really sorry for anything bad that I’ve said-” Blake rolled her eyes and instantly pulled Weiss into a hug. She definitely needed it.

 

“Don’t be sorry, I know you were just joking around.” she pulled away, rather slowly and with a bit of struggle. Weiss is a hugger. A huuuuge hugger. “And just you wait a year, then you’ll be able to kick my butt.” Something to lighten up the mood, a soft smirk on her face. Weiss chuckled.

 

“Alright.” They shared a heartfelt look. Screw whatever people say, romances don’t break friendships. Cause their friendship is one hell of a strong one. Hell, their entire team is a huge unbreakable relationship. If any of them got hurt, then you’d better expect a large beating from the other three. Real friendship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaaaaaaaaaa. Finally an update to this. If you care or read my other work, then you should notice that I updated "Rose with black thorns" at the same time I update this. A double whammy! But anyways, I'm really sorry this took me so long to update, school and life happened. But uhhh, we're nearing the end with this story! And what I have planned for the next one, might take a while, since it kiiiiiiiiiiinda is the final chapter I have planned. So uh, cheers lads! As always, constructive criticism is welcome! Stay awesome, all of you readers!

\-----------

 

“Are you kidding me, you  _ want  _ to fight them?!” Emerald yelled, pacing around and kicking up the dirt under her feet. This was a stressful situation.

 

“Do you want to go to prison?! Or worse, DIE?!” The man yelled back at her, Mercury, he was ready to throw hands with her. “They’re going to find us eventually! We can’t just-”

 

“We can’t do  _ what _ !? You saw what happened! You heard what happened there! We thought Salem was unbeatable, but now she’s gone! Cinder too. They  _ all _ fled!” She yelled again, getting right up at Mercury. They really were about to fight again.

 

“We have no choice.” A low voice grumbled, Hazel. He stepped out, finally interjecting into this conflict, before anyone got hurt. “Fighting them is futile, we’d lose. It’s better to just surrender and pay the price, fleeing won’t get you anywhere. We’re Remnant’s most wanted.” The instant defeat and truth hit the two younger one’s  _ hard _ . He was right. They had no other choice. Mercury wanted to say something else, but he refrained, knowing it’s worthless to try and say something else. “Risking on fleeing won’t get you anywhere. As far as I know, any huntsmen or authority figures are allowed to arrest us. Dead or alive.”

 

Mercury growled, furious with this “So? We can just fight them! We’re more stronger then most of the huntsmen out there!” Man, he was just that stubborn to actually get what kind of situation they were in.

 

“Would you actually dare to fight  _ them _ ?” Emerald scolded him, her tone cold. Cold like she knew how desperate they were getting. “We can’t run, we can’t fight, we’re screwed!”  She yelled.

 

“That’s why I came with company.” Hazel blurted out, the other two snapping their heads at him. In disbelief with what he just said. Then, from behind him, from the woods, stepped out a tall older man and a young man, with a cane in his hand. Qrow and Oscar. Mercury immediately readied his fists, as Emerald looked at the other two with fright in her eyes.

 

“Better listen to your big friend there, pal.” Qrow blurted out, looking at Mercury. “He’s right on the dead or alive part. Every kingdom has it out on you, and quite a few shady people aren’t afraid of attacking you with the intention of killing.” He simply explained “I don’t think you could take on an entire gang now, could ya?” 

 

“Surrendering is simply an easier way out of this.” Then Oscar took over “I understand you two have had some tough lives and experiences, but this would be best for everyone. Trust me, running and fighting won’t get you anywhere.”

 

A moment of silence came. Mercury and Emerald hesitating to move, just staring at Qrow and Oscar. Hazel remained quiet as usual, he had contacted them for this. He didn’t really have any reason to fight them anymore. Salem was gone, and so was Ozpin. All he really wished for was some sort of revenge for his sister. He had it now, more or less. Then suddenly, Emerald pulled out her weapons and dropped them on the ground. Everyone looking at her.

 

“Do whatever… There’s no point to fight now, right?” Her voice sounded sad. She knew that she will spend the rest of her life somewhere locked up, or dead. She chose to live.

 

Then Mercury lowered his fists. Not saying a thing, but giving a look of defeat. His fists clenched hard though, his teeth gritted as he tried to keep himself from doing anything rash.

 

And with that, a rough chapter was closed in their lives, as a new one opened.

 

\----------------

 

“Y’know I don’t need a personal bodyguard. I think I can handle a simple visit to prison, don’t you think, uncle Qrow?” Ruby looked at her uncle, a small but soft grin on her face. Trying to get some amusement out of the situation. 

 

Qrow rolled his eyes, leaning against the elevator door as they went down. Deep. This is where they contained Emerald, or any sort of insane and quite dangerous criminal. Ruby chuckled dryly, at the lack of an agitated reaction from her uncle. 

 

“Y’know that this isn’t a simple visit to prison.” Qrow pointed out finally, his tone and face expression dead serious. “We’re heading down to one of the most dangerous places in all of Atlas, even Remnant. I don’t want my niece to go down into such a hell hole alone.”

 

“Well, good point, but come on, I’ve dealt with worse.” Ruby, still trying to be a bright and fun girl, even in the most serious of situations. Still knowing her limits though. And having to remember those bad experiences, sent a minor shiver down her spine. She’s really seen it all. From fighting almost gods, to some sort of magical maidens bent on destruction. Yeah, fun stuff.

 

Qrow stayed silent. His own niece, someone who he tried to protect many times, really beat him in the ‘I’ve had worse’ game. She was right, she did have it worse. But that didn’t stop her from being her cheerful self.

 

“...Well played, kiddo.” He finally blurted out, a weak but soft smile appearing on his face, she smiled back. That lil pure spark in her smile, still quite visible.  _ Man, she’s come so far… _

 

The elevator rumbled, coming to a stop. The two looked at the sleek gray metal of Atlas tech, as it opened. Before them stood a large carved cavern, with concrete and metal structures built into it. Guards were scattered across the large cavern, all looking really tough and serious. As they stepped out, general Ironwood greeted them, followed by two security guards. Ironwood approached extending his hand to Qrow. He gladly shook it “James.”

 

“Qrow.” The general replied, his tone respectful towards the other man. He turned his gaze to Ruby, who surprisingly was a lil bit nervous meeting the general again. He was a high ranking authority figure after all, let alone having to controversially control half of Atlas. “Miss Rose, it’s great to see you again.” He greeted Ruby, extending his hand towards her.

 

Ruby hesitated for a moment, but shook his hand in the end. She’s not used to such professional stuff, but then again she should. “It’s great to see you as well, general Ironwood.” The general looked to his men, nodding to them. The two guards saluted the general, marching away and leaving the three alone.

 

“So, you wanted to see Emerald Sustrai?” Ironwood suddenly asked, looking at Ruby. His voice sounding a bit displeased with that question. “Why?”

 

Ruby hesitated to speak, remembering the rather sudden visit from her uncle. She and her team had to hear out the rather alarming news that the fall maiden powers had found a new host, a new soul. And that, that new soul was Emerald, an old… Enemy. The four were quiet at first, rather spiteful. Except for Ruby. Who immediately asked Qrow to see her. Which was a rather surprising request, one that her team didn’t exactly agree too. But that didn’t stop her from coming. When asked why, by both her team and Qrow, and now Ironwood, Ruby simply said: “I just want to tie up some loose ends, y’know, bury the hatchet.”

 

Ironwood and Qrow shared a look to the young rose’s words. That’s quite an admirable and bold move, to make peace with a long time enemy. Then again, she ended the thousand year old war between Salem and Ozpin through peaceful measures. But that didn’t mean that the rose had no thorns, that explains why she was standing there to meet Emerald, and why the current fall maiden’s predecessor, Cinder, was gone. 

 

“Well, alright then. Let’s get going,” Ironwood began “But first a quick run down of rules.” Oh boy, rules. Well they were in a giant complex prison, that held some pretty dangerous people. “Stay near personnel, do not even  _ dare _ to touch the cells and only go to designated areas. Sound simple enough?”

 

Qrow nodded, this was his first time at this prison too. Ruby was a bit relieved by the amount of basic rules, she nodded as well. And they were off.

 

The sound of heavy machinery echoed through the deep cavern, the machinery that kept the cells closed and secure. As they walked, they noticed some strange noises from the cells. Some sounded like crazy mumblings, some like extremely bloody threats, some were dead quiet, only the breaths of the prisoners were heard. It was quite a creepy place, but what could they expect from a place literally meant to hold the maddest of the mad of Remnant. 

 

As they continued deeper into the cavern, Ruby noticed that the cells got smaller and more secure than the rest. She guessed that the most dangerous criminals were being held in there. Maybe she was a bit too optimistic about this place. It got darker, the lights were dimmer, deeper inside. The only source of light were dust powered crystals, that sat placed on the walls. Before they knew it, they found themselves in a rather narrow hall. Now this looked fortified as hell. There were five cells, or so she guessed. All with two guards by their entrances. Ironwood stopped at the last cell, nodding to the guards as the two flashed some security cards onto the terminal, opening up the rather thick metallic door. Inside was a rather well lit room. The room seems to be made out of some interesting material. It didn’t seem like metal, nor did it seem like concrete. Weird. In the middle was a metal table and two chairs, set up to face each other. On one of the chairs, already sat someone. Ah yes, the fall maiden, Emerald.

 

The three entered, Ruby first inside. She stopped, looked back at her uncle and the general. She gave them this odd look, a sudden and unrecognizable look of seriousness. “Can we get some privacy?”

 

Ironwood frowned “This goes against all protocols-” He got cut off by Qrow, who placed a rather tight grip on his shoulder. The look on his face pretty much said: ‘Let her.’, and so, Ironwood backed off. He hasn’t doubted Qrow, nor the rose’s skill to protect herself. He grunted “Fine. But if anything happens, you call us immediately.” Ruby nodded. Stepping fully into the cell, feeling determined yet a bit unnerved. The entrance slammed shut behind her, as she looked forward. 

 

Before her, by the table, sat Emerald. Giant metal handcuffs completely restricting her arms, some sort of collar was placed around her neck as well. If she looked below she would see some more handcuff like restrictions, but placed on her legs. It was a rather sad sight, as Emerald had a really fatigued look on her face. 

 

Ruby inhaled deeply, stepping over to the table and sitting down in front of her. Both of them stayed silent for a moment. Not really knowing what to say. At least on Ruby's side. She couldn't really imagine what she's been through, what this newly found power did to her. Last person who wielded it, went rather insane from it's power. She hoped it wasn't the case with Emerald. 

 

“Why are you here?” Suddenly, the silence was broken by the maiden. Her voice cold and low. Her eyes filled with depression and turmoil. 

 

Ruby exhaled “Well, for starters, you’re the new fall maiden.”  _ Man, this will be tough...  _ “And secondly, kinda trying to deal with some problems.”

 

Emerald remained quiet at first, lowering her head down. She was pretty much radiating negativity. She inhaled “...How did Cinder die?” She finally asked, her voice hoarse. She didn’t care about Cinder, knowing after what she’s done and that she only used her.

 

“Well uh…” Ruby inhaled deeply, not really knowing how to explain it to her. She couldn’t just say that she ended her life, might trigger something. She had to be careful with her next words. “So umh…” A deep sigh escaped her “We got some reports, about some really odd and unusual fires going around in Vale. We then followed them and well... “ She trailed off, remembering that wretched day when she and her team almost perished. “Tyrian, Neo and Cinder were there.”

 

“Tyrian…” Emerald exhaled his name “He’s dead too, isn’t he?” From what she was getting, she assumed he had perished alongside Cinder.

 

“Yeah. He died from… A really bad stab and fall.” Ruby simply explained, not mentioning the damage it caused for Blake, the one who indirectly killed him.

 

“Hah… That bastard’s dead.” She seemed rather pleased with Tyrian’s death. Ruby guessed that he was a crazy jerk to everyone, seeing the low relief from Emerald. “What about Neo? That girl was with Torchwick right?” That’s an old name, no one’s mentioned in a while.

 

“She’s… Missing. No one has seen her ever since that day. Some say she hid in Vale, or Atlas. No one really knows.” She’s really trying to avoid the whole Cinder topic, but she knew it was coming.

 

Emerald stayed quiet. Preparing to ask her next question. “How did…  _ She _ die?” There it is. “And why are you really here?” Double whammy. Even Ruby didn’t fully know why she was there.

 

“Cinder…” Ruby exhaled, trying to explain what had happened that day, more or less “I got separated away from the rest, as they fought Tyrian and Neo. I fought with Cinder and…” She trailed off, already hinting at her way of death “It was a really bloody battle, for both of us. In the end, I… I killed her.” The mood of the room completely dropped. At least from Ruby’s side.

 

Emerald stayed quiet. She looked up at Ruby, her red eyes looking clear. The turmoil rather dimmed. Her expression unreadable. She inhaled “It’s… Ironic. You took her eye, then she took yours… She tried to kill you, but in the end you killed  _ her _ …” She paused “It’s ironic, but right. I couldn’t have imagined anyone else taking her life.” Wow, she didn’t even seem mad with Ruby.

 

“It had to be done.” Ruby coldly replied “She’s caused… So much pain. So much suffering for other’s. There was no other option. Even after giving her a choice, which I shouldn’t have, she still chose power.” she exhaled “I’m sorry she dragged you into this mess.”

 

“What?” Emerald looked rather confused with that last part. “Why would  _ you _ be sorry for me? Why would  _ anyone _ be sorry for me?”

 

“Because, Cinder dragged an already suffering girl with a troubling past, into something way much worse. And now you have to sit here, chained up, because of  _ her _ .” She looked deep in Emerald’s eyes, seeing the pain behind them “Cinder didn’t deserve freedom, she didn’t deserve anything good. That’s how rotten she was. But you?” Emerald blinked in confusion, what was she trying to say “You deserve freedom. You deserve so much better than rotting away in prison. After all, a maiden’s purpose was to spread safety and protection across Remnant. To protect fellow man. Not to blindly seek for power, not to sulk there thinking you’re the worst. Which you’re not. I’ve literally met  _ the _ worst.”

 

Emerald was taken aback. Such deep words, such naiveness to think that  _ she _ could achieve freedom. “How… How can you even think like that? With all that’s going on in the world? With everything we’ve- I’ve done?” Even her voice was filled with shock.

 

“What you’ve done is nothing compared to what Cinder or Salem have done. Even Ozpin was shady. You? You just got the wrong side of the stick.” Simple and yet bold words. “And again, you kinda deserve that redemption. You’re not pure evil after all.” She managed to smile, a confident smile “I know you can do good in this world.” It’s been proven yet again, that even in the most serious of moments, the most tense of scenes, Ruby can bring out the hope of anyone.

 

“Do you… Do you really think that?” Emerald asked, her voice actually filling up with a rare emotion, hope.

 

“Yes.” Ruby simply said. “Well I mean, of course you’d have to try to be good and all, and I stiiiiill haven’t talked to the general about it. But, I still know you could do something good.” She really hasn’t said anything about what she has been planning to Ironwood nor Qrow. This was her reason of coming here, but really, she needed to talk with Emerald first to really plan anything out with Ironwood.

 

Emerald didn’t say another thing. She looked down at the table again, speechless almost. Then, her hoarse voice spoke again. Like she was trying to hold back tears. She looked up, red eyes meeting a single silver one. “Thank you… For believing in me.”

 

A soft smile appeared on Ruby’s lips. She then stood up. A soft gaze looking down at Emerald. “Hang in there. And keep moving forward.” With that, she made her way towards the entrance, knocking on it once. It flied open almost immediately. She was met with a rather worried and nerved Qrow and Ironwood. She simply smiled at them, then focusing on Ironwood “We’ll need to talk about something.” The two men looked at each other, rather confused as to why Ruby left the room with a smile and a request of a talk with Ironwood. They find out later on, at Ironwood’s office.

 

It took them a good while, and a lot of angry and astonished remarks for what Ruby asked. But in the end, Ironwood just vaguely and strictly agreed. Ruby always saw the good in people first, ruling out the evil second. She saw no evil in Emerald. And so she asked for her freedom. Even taking in the responsibility of it. Man, she’s really grown up to be a great huntress...


	18. Chapter 18 (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time! It's back, but only for it's end. Maaaan has this been a pain in my unmotivated ass.   
> So, some of you may be reading my other fic, which is great and all (probably idk lol), and some of you might have noticed the difference in style and stuff. Well, this, THIS is my first ever written fanfic, so experimentation and definitely lower quality is expected. But I'm glad to say that I learned quite a bit from writing this, AND glad to say that I finally finished it. It's been a fun and kinda not fun time working on this, so cheers! On an! Epic! Ending! WOoooooooooooo-  
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome and stay awesome! All of you! Thank you so much for reading this! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

“Are you, gentlemen, serious?” A rather profound man with a scruffy mustache, was standing in front of a door that led into a low life pub. What’s this guy doing in such a place?

 

“Whot? We ain’t lettin’ no nobles in ‘ere, lad, bugger off.” A man, that looked like he belonged in dirt and illegal business, talked back with a tough accent at the profound man. His friends laughed as they held metal juggs, drinking alcohol it seemed. Ah, the industrial zone of Atlas. Always welcoming like usual.

 

“Please, all I ask is to speak with your boss, is it too much to ask for?” The profound man asked, his stature straight and high as per usual. His voice almost sounded like he was begging.

 

“If ye ain’t got lien, then whot’s good with ya, lad. Now,” He reached down to his weapon, a simple flintlock styled gun, “Bugger off, before we slit ya throat.” The man’s friends laughed and cheered him on, reaching for their own weapons.

 

“Gentlemen, please-” He begged once more, but got interrupted with the sound of oncoming footsteps. His eyes wide as he realized who just showed up for him.

 

“Watts, why don’t you introduce me to your friends?” Qrow stepped up to the profound man, ah, Arthur Watts. He smiled mischievously at him. The drunken men seemed to have backed off, all but for the one with the thick accent.

 

“Ay who’s this chap? Whot brings ya ‘ere, lad? Here to take ya ‘girlfriend’ with ya back home?” The drunken men laughed at that last remark. Qrow simply scoffed.

 

“If you’d like to keep your tongues, then you’d better shut it.” He coldly said, already bracing for an attack as he counted the drunken men. About six of them, including the one with the thick accent. He looked back at Watts, who seemed to be slowly cowering away “You’re not going anywhere.”

 

“Qrow Branwen…” Watts lowly said, keeping his coward eyes on him, his hands up in defeat “Are you here to finally kill me, like how you did with Tyrian?” He really thought he was gonna die here and now.

 

“Ouuh, he’s ‘ere to kill ya, lad? Can we join?” The drunkard asked, his hand reaching for a pint of beer that sat on a poorly made ‘table’. Just a simple box. 

 

Qrow snorted at the drunkards words, then turned his attention back to Watts. “You’d wish.” He boldly said, “You are, well, under arrest for all the dumb crap you’ve pulled with… Well you know who.” Watts flinched.

 

“Under who’s authority are you arresting me? Ironwood’s? Bah, that fool still hasn’t realized my potential.” Even in such a moment like this, Watts dared to bask in himself. Qrow simply scoffed at his words, taking a step closer to him. He flinched back, closer to the drunkards, who were just observing if something was about to brew out. “Look, I’ll give you anything, just let me-”

 

“It seems that you don’t have  _ anything _ . You wouldn’t be here if you had a damn thing.” Qrow rudely interrupted, almost smirking to the man’s misfortune. They were this close to putting everyone that had to do with Salem away.  _ This _ close. He won’t let go of this chance.

 

Watts stayed quiet, his brows furrowing. He looked down, lowering his hands. “You might be right… But,” he looked back at Qrow. Pure defeat, but a hint of anger in his eyes. Seeing the smirk from Qrow, really made his cockiness rise. One of his hands reached for something behind his back. “I have this!” He pulled out a gun, pointing and shooting it at Qrow. Of course, Qrow was easily able to block the incoming bullet, with a simple swing of his Harbringer. But once he lowered his weapon to look at Watts, he was already sprinting.

 

“Tsk.” Qrow simply went, staring at the sprinting Watts. The drunkards sat there, mouths open wide as they too watched him sprint off.

 

They turned to Qrow, wondering why he hasn’t given chase to him yet. “Aren’tcha supposed to be after ‘em?” One of them asked, their eyes focused on the rather large weapon Qrow held.

 

Qrow sighed, turning his head to the drunk men “Trust me, he won’t get far.” And as if on cue, Watts fell to the ground. Something fast having to hit him from one of the many alleyways. A green blade attached to a chain. It retracted back, from the source from which it had fired from. And from the shadows, the source, stepped out Emerald. Looking obviously different. The blade fully retracting back, as she stepped over to Watts. Qrow approaching them already, with his faint footsteps slowly creeping up on the two. 

 

Watts grunted, struggling to get up. He turned his head to whatever got him, then saw Emerald. He gasped, his brows furiously frowning up "Traitor!" He yelled at her "You ran and left the rest of us to rot or die!" 

 

"I surrendered, you should have done the same." She growled, pointing her weapon at him. The sharp blade reaching under his chin, so close to cutting him. "You knew that we would've died either from Salem's hands or by theirs. Surrendering was our only option. Tyrian and Cinder paid the price because they were too stubborn to see it. Too lost in Salem's destruction hungry plot." by the time she was finished with her short monologue, Qrow had already approached the two. 

 

"You're going away for a long time, Watts." he said, reaching down and grabbing him up. Of course not holding back with any force. This man was responsible for a few atrocious feats that not only cost him his job, but some part of his morale. Not to mention what he had planned alongside Salem. Horrid Grimm experiments and so on. 

 

Emerald sighed deeply. She has been taking a few good steps in the right direction. This one, was a bit harder than the most. But, it had the most pay off. She never did like him. 

 

"You alright, kid?" Qrow asked, diverting his attention from Watts for a moment. Some form of worry in his eyes. He's been more of a mentor to her. Having some similar dark past to hers, and getting out of it. Of course, Ruby asked for him to help her get used to things on the good side, while having to deal with some other issues she had. 

 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emerald exhaled. Thinking about how hard her life took a turn. Not for the worst, or so she hoped, but for the better. Thus, a fresh new chapter, a fresh new start for her, begins. 

 

\---------------

 

As the night sky fell, the Atlesian night life began to rumble. Up in the floating city of Atlas, down below in the relatively small metro system, stood a figure in black and red. Her sharp and long black hair, puffing up behind her back, as she stared into her scroll. Raven Branwen. 

 

The metro was empty, not a single soul to be spotted. It might have been for the fact that it  _ was _ the lesser part of Atlas. It didn't look as clean as the rest of the advanced city. 

 

Soon a train arrived, coming to a smooth halt as it approached the stop. A ping was heard, and the doors to the carts opened up. Raven quickly stepping in. She grabbed on to one of the many hand railings, while still holding her scroll in the other. 

 

The scroll vibrated. She just got a message, and it read: "Just nagged Watts, any update on your side?". It was from Qrow. Raven looked around, spotting a figure sitting a good distance away from her. They were wearing an odd coat, and a hood that covered their face. Next to them sat a simple looking parasol. She looked back to her scroll, and replied to the message: "I'm on it. I have her in my sight. Expect me to be done soon." Ding. Message sent. 

 

She stuffed it into one of her pouches, now averting her eyes back to the figure. Her piercing red eyes were almost able to look through the hood and the odd winter coat. She slowly began to approach them, her hand reaching slowly for the hilt of her weapon. 

 

The figure flinched, grabbing their parasol, and already sensing her near. They jumped from their seat, their hood getting blown back from their speed. Their identity uncovered, it was Neo. The two stood there frozen, looking at each other. Both ready to fight. Then Raven charged. Her blade already swinging through the air.

 

The two clashed, with a force hard enough to rock the entire train cart. No one else but them were on it. If they were, well, they wouldn't have made it through the first charge. 

 

Metal sparks came off from their weapons of choice as the two dueled, though it seemed the parasol wielding Neo was winning. But only for a moment. The sharp tip of her parasol extending out, colliding with the long blade of Raven's weapon. 

 

A mere moment later, the two parried. It was amazing to see the short tip of the parasol be able to withstand such an aggressive and rather massive blade. The two looked at each other in silence, the mere crackles of metal and rumbling of the train were heard. From the corner of her eye, Raven saw the train lose speed. It was coming to a stop. Looking away from Neo was a mistake, even if it was just a split second. With a swift motion, Neo retracted her parasol away and thwacked Raven in the gut. The next attack was easily blocked once Raven saw her open defenses.

 

As Neo prepared to charge at her, Raven dashed to one of the hand rails, using the force she created to propel and spin herself while holding onto it. Her legs bashing into Neo. Knocking her right out of the train cart and onto the train station’s platform. Raven coming right out and after her. The train leaving a second later.

 

“You should just surrender.” Raven went, stopping in her footsteps. Letting Neo get up. Her quiet pants let her know that she practically kicked the air out of her lungs. Raven was met with silence, and a furious frown. “Listen, the entire world has it out for you, even  _ I  _ do. Running won’t make you last for long, so I suggest that you-” as she went, Neo lunged at her. Raven saw through that attack like it was nothing, but instead of hitting her attacker, she hit their illusion. It shattered to nothing, but Raven saw through that as well. Instantly dodging the oncoming thrust, jumping from it’s way and almost landing off the platform. Her heel barely over the edge.

 

With that, Neo decided to  _ run _ . Leaving but a simple illusion behind. “Oh no you don’t.” Raven went, chasing her out through the only easy exit she could spot. The stairs that lead up. She turned into her bird form to move faster. And up the stairs she went.

 

Luckily, no one was around. Even better, they landed outside on the more quieter and less populated part of Atlas. Not many were around here in daytime, even less during the night. As Raven flew, she kept her eyes on the many objects of the night. Trying to spot any sort of movement. And through the corner of her birdy eye, she saw a figure, Neo, dashing into an cross section alleyway. She followed, her wings faster than her foe.

 

She turned back to her human form mid air, dropping right onto Neo. She got knocked down to the ground, hard. Enough to make her aura flicker. She grunted, as Raven approached her. The trademark of a maiden, the fire in her eyes, flared up. “You really think you can escape?” she asked, stepping closer and closer to her, as she stumbled to get up. “I told you, it’s better to just surrender. And I really meant that the whole world has it out for you.”

 

The ever mute Neo just looked at her, a furious and rather fatigued look on her face. Raven was  _ not _ holding back with her attacks. As a last attempt of escape, Neo dig deep into her pockets. Just as Raven had approached her, she pulled whatever she had out. It was dust. Literal fire dust, but in powder form. She threw it at Raven, setting off a small explosion, stronger than a firecracker, but weaker than a firework. 

 

Raven blocked with her arms, shielding herself from the explosion. Just as she did that, Neo attempted to run again. Actually managing to get some distance between each other. She looked back, at the still stunned Raven, making sure she could actually escape. A foolish move. Just as she ran, a white glowing glyph formed under her. And from it, ice appeared. Instantly freezing Neo in her tracks. Her lower half completely in ice.

 

“You really are hard to catch, you know?” A voice went from the many thick shadows. The sound of footsteps and a blade brushing against the concrete ground was heard. And out from the shadows stepped out… Weiss. A rather unamused and serious expression on her face. 

 

Neo struggled to move, the ice having to freeze one of her arms as well. The same hand that held her parasol. She tried to set herself free with her free arm, but just as she did, the blade of Myrtenaster suddenly appeared to her neck. Barely connecting with her skin. “Don’t move.” Weiss’s voice sounded cold and quite threatening. Even she was surprised with her tone.

 

After a really tense moment, Raven ran up to the two. The fire from her eyes blinking away, and her blade back in her scabbard. “I didn’t need help.” Raven went, looking at Weiss with a displeased look on her face.

 

“Well, you seemed to be having a rough time with her.” Weiss replied, a sarcastic tone now donning her voice. Raven rolled her eyes to the remark. She looked at Neo, who was just listening to the two. Unable to move. And still with a sharp tip at her neck.

 

Raven frowned at her, a bit agitated from getting fire dust blown up in her face. With a swift motion, she reared back her fist and swung at Neo. Knocking her out cold. A bit of a brutal end to this lil event. “Was that really necessary?” Weiss asked.

 

“Her aura isn’t fully knocked out, she would have tried to run  _ again _ . Not taking any risks.” Raven answered, looking to the now unconscious Neo and the icey trap she was stuck in. Just now realizing that she’ll have to get her out from it. She blinked, the flame in her eyes returning, and little sparks of fire appearing in the palm of her hands. She’s gonna melt the ice, it seems. “So why aren’t you in bed asleep, ice queen?” 

 

Weiss frowned at that rather old nickname “Same reason why  _ you _ are here.” she crossed her arms after setting Myrtenaster back on the belt that held it. “Once I heard about this little double capture mission, I knew I had to join.”

 

“You didn’t tell Yang about this, didn’t you?” Raven suddenly asked, while pressing her hands against the hard ice. Melting it slowly.

 

Weiss was taken aback by that question, wondering how fast she figured that out. “Of course I didn’t tell her! She may be fine now, but I don’t think she’s battle ready yet…” she actually regretted leaving now. It was real late in the night too. And Yang’s a big cuddler, so she’ll absolutely wonder where Weiss had gone.  _ This was a mistake. _

 

“You know you’ll have to explain where you went and what you did, right? Bet that’ll be fun.” Raven replied sarcastically, with a rather small smirk on her face, taking enjoyment from the upcoming pain Weiss will have.

 

Weiss just sighed deeply, tired and annoyed by this interaction already. Not just from the lack of sleep, no, she didn’t even get to sleep. She knew something was wrong, and once she found out about the double bust of two criminals that had some high relation to her and her teams suffering, she just  _ had _ to come and help. “Whatever. She’ll understand.” she finally replied, stepping away from Raven and the unconscious Neo. “So, are you gonna come by for a visit, y’know, to check up on  _ your daughter _ ?”

 

“Now both of us know that it wouldn’t go without a fight or any tension. And I do check up on Yang, from time to time. You just never get to see me.” Raven said, keeping her eyes on the ice. A good chunk of it was already melted into water. 

 

“Fair enough. You do like to spy on people.” Weiss commented “Birds aren’t exactly really common in Atlas. Especially where  _ we _ live.” she shifted her stance, her arms still crossed as she ‘observed’ what Raven was doing.

 

“Ah, so you  _ did _ notice.” One thing these two shared, was their snarkiness and Yang. Both of them loved her, but not in the same way.

 

Weiss remained quiet, for a second. She inhaled the crispy cold air, then exhaled. It was pretty late out, it would be best for her to return home. “...You can come and visit us anytime you’d like, Raven. For Yang, at least.” She added, a sad look on her face, remembering all the tough times Yang went through when it came to her mother.

 

Raven stayed silent, her snark and smirk gone, as she continued to melt the ice. She sighed. “No promises. But…” she looked back at Weiss, “I’ll try. You just make sure to take care of her.” Weiss perked her head up at that last comment, “Yang may be stronger than me, but she needs help like everyone else. So just… Be there for her?” a simple request, by a very complicated person.

 

“ _ I always will. _ ”

 

\---------------

 

It’s been about 5 years since team RWBY found themselves dealing with health concerning wounds. Happily for them, those 5 years were well met. No grand evil has arisen, an occasional Grimm attack here and there, of course as huntresses they had to deal with the creatures of Grimm weekly. But nothing as serious as the thousand year old war between Ozpin and Salem. Nothing as serious as dealing with a power hungry crazy maiden, no wars or anything like that. It was… Oddly peaceful. Like the weight of the world was removed from their shoulders. It felt nice. It felt relieving. It felt like they could finally breathe without a strain and finally start living life. Finally begin working as huntresses, like they once sought to be. Even finally starting something intimate. Life was good, to say the least…

 

One half of team RWBY found themselves in the peaceful town of Kuo Kuana, located on the continent of Menagerie. The two currently resided within the home residence of the chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna.

 

It was a peaceful morning. The rays of sunshine flared through the intricate windows, the sounds of nature muffled out, but still hearable. One could just relax and let their troubles melt away with this calming ambience…

 

Ruby awakened with a flurry in her eye, the rays of sunshine disturbing her peaceful sleep. She looked around, not moving her head, her eye squinting at the cause of her sudden awakening.  _ Ah, curse you sun!  _ She thought to herself. 

 

She sat up, a deep yawn escaping her as she stretched her arms out. Her tired one eyed gaze shifted to her left. Specifically, at a pair of cat ears, poking out of a small and short bundle of black hair. Ruby smiled at this sight, a soft gaze replacing her tired one. By her side slept a rather worn out Blake. The love of her life. 

 

Ruby leaned over her, wishing to see her face. Her soft and tender face, that had a rather peaceful expression.  _ Oh dust, how is she so beautiful?  _

 

With a careful brush of her hand, she made space on the faunus's forehead for her to kiss. With a warm peck to her lovers forehead, Ruby decided to get up. It was still early, but she could get a head start for the day. Preparing some breakfast for the two, maybe even catching a chat with her lovers parents. Though she doubted they were up so soon, but she could only hope to have some morning company, without of course waking her peacefully asleep lover. 

 

Ruby carefully scooted over to the edge of the bed, dangling her legs over it. She looked to the side, bringing her prosthetic leg closer to her. She quietly attached it to her left leg, it let out a soft whirring noise as it did. This, along with her long time not functioning eye and a major scar on her abdomen, were reminders. Battle scars. It was always hard to remember the day she got them, but with time she began to take it lightly. It's in the past. She's moved on. 

 

She stood up, careful not to wake the faunus up. She looked to the end table, picking up something rather small, as she turned to walk to the other side of the bedroom. She picked up… A ring. A golden ring, with etched out details on it, and a small purple gem. She set it on her right hands ring finger, as she stepped over to a rather large closet. A familiar set of weapons laying against said closet. 

 

Ruby opened it up, grabbing a travelling bag from it. She searched through it, making a small mess in the clothing filled bag. It's a mess she'll fix later. 

 

She settled for a simple red t-shirt and some white, knee length shorts. No need to go over the top now, after all she's on vacation. 

 

She looked back at her faunus companion, making sure she was still sleeping. She was dozing off like a kitty wrapped in a warm blanket. On some level, that was exactly that. Ruby sighed, slowly leaving the room and wandering the quiet halls. 

 

It was still quite a calm morning. It didn't seem like the occupants of the house were awake. Or so it seemed. As Ruby approached the neatly decorated and plant filled kitchen, she noticed the sounds of kitchen utensils and the sound of active dust. She peeked over, spotting her companions mother, Kali. She seemed to be still in her night wear, she must've woken up recently. 

 

With a bright smile, she greeted her “Good morning, miss Belladonna!” 

 

Kali, almost with a jump, looked back at the cheerful Ruby “Ah, good morning to you as well, Ruby. And no need for any formalities, just call me Kali.” she replied, her voice having some cheer in it as well. 

 

Ruby chuckled “Alright,  _ Kali _ .” she walked over to her, looking at what she was doing. Kali was warming up a kettle, by which was a set of teacups. Four, to be exact. “You're making tea?”

 

“Hm? Yes. Or do you take coffee?” Kali asked, already itching to reach for any coffee beans she has around. 

 

“Tea's fine!” Ruby chuckled nervously, hoping she didn't make a bad impression. Though, she shouldn't worry about that. She's already made a  _ great _ impression on her wife's parents. But boy is it still awkward for her. She only hopes that she never has to upset them, they really seem like nice people. “Actually, could I help you with that?”

 

“Of course, I'd love the company." Kali chuckled, making her way to the kitchen counter, sitting down "I didn't expect you to be up so early, is Blake still asleep?" 

 

"Mhm! She was still dozing off when I left." Ruby smiled to the idea of sleeping in some more. Specifically, with Blake by her side. She reached for the already boiling kettle, pouring hot water into the teacups. "She really got tired after that long trip by boat."

 

"Well you did travel straight from Atlas to Menagerie. That's a  _ really _ long trip on the open seas." Kali added, looking at the tea set. "What about you?" 

 

"Oh, I don't really tire that easy. I love travelling, so it was rather fun! Though, the occasional sea Grimm weren't as fun, but as a huntress they didn't ruin much." Ruby proudly said as she finished pouring the tea. She took two of the tea cups and brought them over to the kitchen counter, sitting down as she did.

 

"I suppose life is more interesting as a huntress…" she said as she reached over for the sugar cube bowl, dropping in one piece to her tea. "Though, more dangerous too." she added, looking at Ruby intently. Who had already dropped at least five sugar cubes in her tea. 

 

She chuckled nervously "Eheh, yeah." for as much as she tried, she was still quite awkward around the Belladonna's. Especially with rather sensitive topics. It was already obvious that by 'dangerous' Kali had in mind all the obvious scars both Ruby and Blake had. "It's okay if you want to ask about the scars."

 

Kali stayed quiet for a moment, actually feeling awkward around Ruby as well. She only hoped that she wouldn't upset her daughters partner. Finally, she asked "Does your eye still hurt?" 

 

"Nope. Well, sometimes it does. But it's really minor and only lasts for like an hour." She bluntly replied, with a smile on her face. She didn't mind this at all. Why get emotional over something she couldn't change and something that she's used to by now? 

 

"Ah… Well, that's good to hear, though still… Bad." she sympathized, while taking a sip from her tea. "Oh, could you do me a favor?" Kali asked. 

 

"Hm? Of course, what would you like me to do?" Ruby asked right back, wondering what request she'll get. She watched as Kali got up and walked over to the kitchen cabinets. She grabbed a simple tray, and on it set a few cups of tea, the sugar bowl, and the tea kettle. 

 

"Ghira is already up and in his study, could you please be a dear and get this up to him? I'm sure you bringing up the tea to him might leave him with a good impression." Kali smirked on that last remark. So she did notice Ruby's stress from trying to leave a good impression. 

 

"Sure thing, miss Bellad-Kali!" she corrected herself with a nervous smile. Kali just chuckled as she handed her the tray. Ruby immediately took off for the study, still a bit unaware of the sheer size of the building. Kali just watched with a smile as the younger one took off.

 

After a good moment, and some direction receival, she reached the study. The large sliding door in front of her really set off some nerves. Behind them, sat a rather threatening man, who could easily rip her to shreds if he were to ever find out about his daughter suffering. Thankfully, or so she hoped, she would never get absolutely demolished. As her mind raced with all the possibilities and awkwardness, her hands shook. The tray alongside them as well. She really was nervous…

 

_ Come on, snap out of it! It's Blake's dad, he won't hurt you! He only means well, you've met him before too, and he even liked you! You'll be fine! _ Ruby psyched herself up, trying to gather up any courage she had. After a moment, she inhaled deeply and knocked on the paper door. Letting her presence be known. "Come in, come in!" Ghira said through the door, seemingly a bit away from it. 

 

With a careful push and slide, Ruby entered the study. "Uhh, good morning, sir!" she greeted him, still nervous.

 

Ghira was surprised to not hear Kali enter, but the wife of his daughter. He poked his head out, looking away from his work. He softly smiled, not disappointed at all with her early arrival. "Ah, good morning to you as well, Ruby." he greeted her back, looking at the tray that she held. Absolutely noticing the still shaking hands and tray. 

 

"I uhhh- brought tea! Well, Kali made me bring it up to you, so uh…" She explained, setting the tray on the little coffee table in the middle of the room. She smiled nervously, backing away from the tea already. 

 

"Great," he exhaled, making his way to the coffee table and sitting down on one of the many sofas there "Come, come, sit with me." he said, making Ruby instantly freeze up as she was already nearing the sliding paper door. She turned around quickly, then came back and sat down.

 

He poured up a cup for himself, then a second one for Ruby. "How much sugar do you take?" he asked her, but before he could do anything, Ruby was already reaching for the cup. 

 

"Oh don't worry about it, sir." she said, dropping in only a few cubes of sugar into her drink. Ghira's eyes went wide for a second, seeing the amount of sugar in her tea. He shook his head and decided not to pay any heed to it. 

 

"So, Kali made you come up here?" he asked, his voice low enough to make Ruby relax just a bit. She nodded. Not daring to take a sip of the hot tea yet. She doesn’t prefer tea, she’s more of a coffee person. But if it weren’t for the  _ awkward  _ situation she was in right now, she would be chugging it. “Funny, I was just about to head downstairs to search for you.” Ruby swore she almost choked on air.

 

“Wh-What for?” She nervously asked, taking an almost choked up gulp of her tea, like she was trying to calm herself by drinking it. She didn’t understand why she was so anxious with Ghira, the father of the love of her life. Maybe it was because of the ‘love of her life’ part. If she were to hurt Blake in any way, he’d certainly would not hesitate to break her in half. It’s not like she would purposely hurt her, she’d never even  _ dream _ about it.

 

He set his cup down after taking a good sip of his tea, “To talk.” He vaguely said, now looking at her.  _ Uh oh- Oh please don't let this be some threatening moment- Please please- _

 

"About what?" Ruby asked for clarification, growing quite anxious. She may be a responsible and somewhat mature adult now, but she was more scared than a child after causing trouble by accident. 

 

"About how much you mean to me and my daughter." Blazing golden eyes stared down a single stressed silver one. "This isn't that tense and serious talk from a father to his daughters partner, not a threat. No, I'm actually quite glad that my baby daughter has found such a wonderful person as yourself."

 

"O-Oh." Ruby simply went, listening intently to him. Her anxiety slowly eased up from realizing that she's made a good impression already. 

 

"I uh- But I couldn't help but notice how stressed you've been around us. Especially me."  _ Oh geez is this what this is about?  _ "Is something wrong?" 

 

"N-No! Nothing's wrong, really! I just-" Ruby almost jumped from her seat as she tried to explain, she settled back down slowly "I've just been… Really stressed out about making a good impression. I don't want to seem like some- Some jerk or loser or whatever to you guys. You're really nice and great people! And I really don't want to disappoint you. Plus Blake told me about the time when she and Sun came here…" She quieted down. 

 

"Well, I'd easily prefer you over him." Ghira went without hesitation. The look on his face said that  _ that _ was pure honesty. Man, he didn't like Sun that much huh. Then Ghira chuckled dryly "Believe it or not, I'm as anxious as you are. For similar reasons… I want to make a good impression to you as well, and since you're stressing over  _ that _ I suppose that I'm doing fine."

 

"Yeah! You look a bit threatening though, you're literally a foot taller than me. I mean… You're great!" She smiled nervously. To which Ghira replied with laughter. Ruby joined him, giggling lightly. 

 

"You're a delight to have, Ruby. I'm more than sure Kali thinks the same." Ghira said with a proud smile, it almost seemed like he had eased up as well. "You're a good person and I hope you know that you’re welcomed into the family.”

 

"Thank you, mister Belladonna." Ruby smiled back, heavily relieved. "Or-Or should I call you Ghira?" 

 

"Call me whatever you'd like, I don't mind either." Ghira took another sip of his tea. Daring a look at Ruby's over sweetened cup of tea. 

 

"R-Right. Okay." Ruby was about to take another sip as well, until she realized how much time has passed already. Sun was high up already, well a lot higher than before. All this stressing out really made time pass faster. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go check up on Blake."

 

"Go right ahead, I know she was awfully tired and in misery last day. Hope she's alright now." Ghira watched as Ruby got up and walked over to the paper door, "Oh and thank you for bringing the tea!" Ruby glanced back, giving a firm nod. Then slid open the door and left to go see Blake.

 

She was slowly getting the Belladonna residence mapped out in her mind. It was a rather big place after all. Soon she found her way back to the bedroom, where she and Blake had resided within. Once at the door, she carefully stepped inside. Careful not to make any noise. Just in case if her newly wed wife was still asleep.

 

To her surprise she was already awake, rolling around in bed. Still loopy it seemed. Ruby smiled softly, slowly approaching the bed. She slowly climbed in, but was surprised when Blake suddenly snaked her arms around her. Bringing her close. Ruby chuckled “Well good morning to you too.” Blake only responded with a dreamy purr, still waking up. This only made Ruby’s smile brighter. It certainly helped to de-stress after a rather anxious and awkward morning with her parents. “Still sleepy?” she asked her lovely partner as her own arms wrapped around her.

 

“Yeah… I missed you.” She cooed out, her voice still dreamy. 

 

“Aw, I missed you too.” Ruby replied, hearts in her eye. “I was gonna make you some tea and breakfast, but I kinda got… Distracted with your parents.” She finally admitted, a bit nervous. 

 

“Did-” Blake perked her head up, blinking away whatever sleep was creeping up on her “Did my dad give you the whole father-partner speech?” She sounded a bit disappointed at that thought. Hoping that the love of her life didn’t meet the wrath of her over protective father.

 

“Not really. I guess he… Wanted me to know that I’m welcome to the family?” Ruby said with a questioning tone, a bit unsure at what that exchange exactly was about.

 

“That’s- That’s nice.” Blake exhaled, lowering her head back down, but this time on Ruby instead of the soft pillows. “Really thought he threatened you, or something.”

 

“Nahh, we’re way past that point now. Guess it’s just some worried thoughts getting debunked, since y’know, we’re married now.” Ruby couldn’t help but smile widely at that last remark. Blake softly chuckled. She moved her left hand up, revealing a ring on her ring finger. A shining silver one, with etched markings similar to Ruby’s, but with a red gemstone instead of purple.

 

“I couldn’t be more happier to call you my wife.” Blake perked her head up once more, this time moving it so she could leave a soft peck on her Ruby’s cheek. Which triggered a whirlwind of loving kisses from the one eyed partner. Her aim did not lack at all. Blake only giggled as she got peppered with smooches and got blown on her back. Ruby soon stopped, looking at her with a goofy but soft look. At which Blake looked at her with a dazed but loving look. “I love you, so so much.”

 

“I love you too, that and more!” As soon as Ruby said that, Blake gently cupped her cheeks and brought their lips together, Ruby didn’t mind this at all, as she was planning on doing it herself. The two shared a long and loving kiss, only to be separated when their lungs burned for oxygen. They pulled away, but not far from each other. The two pressed their foreheads together. chuckling lightly as they regained their composure. After getting their breaths back, they kissed each other again and again and again. The two would spend the rest of their lives like this, not a day went by, through thick and thin, when their love for each other dwindled. 

 

\-----------------

 

On the northern side of Remnant, in the kingdom of Atlas and floating city of said kingdom, remained the other half of team RWBY. The white and yellow, the snow and gold. The two lovely elementals, Weiss and Yang…

 

“Where’s that stupid keycard…” Yang mumbled to herself, searching through her pockets. Her clothes looked battletorn, recently too. She wore a simple brown leather jacket with her emblem on it, the rest of her outfit looked pretty simple. She had a few bruises on her face as well. Looks like she’s right after a mission. 

 

Finally, after a few more pockets checked, she pulled out her wallet. Where she remembered where she had kept her keycard. “There you are! Stupid thing…” she called out in victory. Then she placed the keycard on the card reader. With a beep, the elevator door opened. She stepped inside, pressed the floor number, and went up. 

 

After a quick moment, she was up to her floor. With a simple swipe of her keycard, she opened a door before her. It let out a confirmatory beep and unlocked, letting her step inside. 

 

Her footsteps were rather quiet, as it was still early morning and she didn't want to wake anyone up. Though, quiet as they may be, someone was already up and about. "Yang is that you?" A voice called out, and it's source peered out from an office, blue eyes staring at Yang. Of course, it was Weiss. 

 

Yang froze up for a second, completely dumbfounded by Weiss. She didn't expect her to be up this early. But with a simple shake of her head, she put on a heartfelt smile. "Heya, Weiss! Whatcha doing up so early?" 

 

"I was waiting for you to come home," Weiss waddled out to her  _ wife _ , it was a bit harder for her to walk around with a forming belly. Someone's expecting huh… Despite the belly, she almost  _ tackled _ Yang into a hug. Thankfully the blondie stood her ground and gladly embraced her back. Weiss pulled away, staring at Yang "How was your trip? Are you hurt? You look hurt-" 

 

"Eh, it could've gone better…" Yang trailed off, while scratching the back of her head. The little bruises on her face and visible body said that it really wasn't as good as she was implying. Weiss frowned, poking her on one of the bruises she had on her face, she flinched back, still sore from whatever had caused such bruises. A face of worry grew on Weiss. Yang saw through it immediately "Hey don't fret about that! I'm fine, really." she reassured her. 

 

"I know, I know… It's just that you've been gone for a  _ week _ , and it certainly looks like you barely made it out of there." Weiss said, looking at her with a really worried look on her face. "You scared me half to death when you said things took a turn for the worse yesterday!" 

 

Yang nervously laughed "Well it kinda did and kinda didn't. Buuut I made it out! Safe and sound." she flashed her a confident smile. A smile Weiss always loved to see. That put her at ease. Yang looked down, at Weiss's forming belly, then looked back up, setting her hand right on it "How's the baby doing? Has she been kicking?" Yang asked eagerly, her lavender eyes gaining a soft look on them. 

 

“Kicking to see her mother back, yes.” Weiss smiled softly, before yawning. She looks like she hasn’t gotten much sleep over the past night. Stressing out over her wife takes a lot, plus the fact she was pregnant didn’t help either. 

 

Yang saw those dark circles under her wife’s eyes, frowning at the fact that she didn’t get enough sleep because of her. It was still fairly early, maybe past 5 am at this point. Even Yang had to admit that she herself was tired. Hitting the hay and sleeping in doesn’t sound that bad.

 

And so, she gracefully scooped up her wife and held her bridal style. Getting a yelp from Weiss, who instantly clung to her for dear life. Oh the smirk on Yang’s face as she watched her squirm with protests in her big strong arms. She made their way back to the bedroom, careful not to drop her. 

 

Once they made it without accident, Yang gently placed her on the bed. She got met with a deathly serious stare, yet the blush on her cheeks said otherwise. Weiss had her arms crossed, a lil pout forming. “You do  _ not _ get to scare me like that after being gone for a week.” 

 

Yang only chuckled, as she got undressed. Her somewhat torn up clothes needed to go, plus they reeked. Blood and sweat do  _ not _ go together at all. After a quick change, a dump of old clothes and a set of fresh ones, a simple white tank top and some comfy yellow sweatpants, Yang jumped on the bed, landing next to Weiss “Yeah, but you know what I’m gonna do now? Cuddle up to my  _ very clearly _ tired wife and get some sleep.” Weiss could only yelp out once more as Yang’s arms came around her. Almost like a tackle, she got blown backwards. Thank dust that Yang was gentle.

 

Now laying down, a bit oddly, heads barely reaching the soft pillows, Weiss grumbled out. “What if I don’t want to sleep! Plus, you should really check out your wounds- I don’t want you to be in pain.”

 

“No thank you, all I want to do is to shower you with love and get some rest, small bruises can wait.” Yang only cuddled up more to Weiss, who finally wrapped her own arms around her, carefully of course. She didn’t want to hurt her, no matter how minor her injuries were.

 

“Okay, okay, fine. But after getting some sleep, you and I are gonna spend a good time tending to your wounds.” Weiss muttered into her chest, gripping onto her. Yang just smugly smirked.

 

“I love you, Weiss.” She carefully moved her head, moving her hand up as well. Pushing Weiss’s white like pure snow hair away from her forehead, just so she could leave a gentle and loving peck on it.

 

“I love you too, Yang.” She only snuggled more into her, a happy and relaxed smile spreading across her face. They loved each other, so so much, and they couldn’t wait to share that love with their child. 

 

Just a few more months, and their lil bundle of joy would arrive to this world. A baby girl, they lovingly named Mei. Mei Xiao Long Schnee. She only received nothing but love and care from her mothers, and her aunts. Who were already thinking about a child of their own. Life couldn’t blossom so much more. It was good, beautiful, exciting, warm. 

 

\-----------------

 

“Man, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Jaune exhaled, a warm mist escaping from his mouth, into the freezing air around him. His voice quiet, almost hoarse. The cold wind blowing into the almost leafless trees around him, as tiny white specks in the sky began to flicker. The shattered moon sat there, looking down onto the world of Remnant. He was looking up, at something rather tall. Tall, metallic, shining, almost like gold. A statue. “We… Missed you, Pyrrha.” The statue of a huntress, Pyrrha Nikos. Before it, sat a plaque, that said: “In honor of Pyrrha Nikos, one of the many students who fought valiantly at the Fall of Beacon.”

 

Jaune stood there, now in silence. As if waiting for a response from the inanimate object. He stood there, listening to the howling wind. Taking it as a response, he spoke again. “I don’t think I got to tell you this yet, but I think you already know…” he trailed off, looking at the ground, “Beacon was the start of something bad, something sinister, something that the world was in danger of… We, you were there. But you weren’t there at the end of it.” he smiled, “We won. Can you believe that? We actually won…”

 

He went quiet again, expecting some reaction to come out. The wind just howled again. “At first, we thought we wouldn’t have done it. Seeing how powerful they were. But in the end…” he paused “Yeah, you know what happened next. I just…” his smile was replaced by a sad frown “I just wish you were there with us.” the world turned quiet. Even the cold howling wind stopped.

 

A moment of quiet passed, too quiet. Jaune nervously laughed, as he scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I ruined the mood…” he smiled again, “So, I came here to catch up, y’know, since it’s been a really,  _ really _ , long time since we talked. I um... “ he looked back up, squinting at the mighty statue “Did you know Yang and Weiss are expecting? Like, how crazy is that, huh? They didn’t get along that well back then, but look at them now! Oh, Ruby and Blake recently got hitched. Awesome, right?” he paused, realizing something “Oh yeah! Our team has been getting some cool uh, let’s say updates? Ren and Nora, totally a couple, and are  _ definitely _ planning something. I think Nora said something about me being best man… Still have no idea what they have in thought. Oh! We have a new team member! Oscar! He’s like, a good kid. So now we form… Team J-O-R-N! Which is pronounced as team “journey”. Which is, a  _ super _ cool team name.” as he finished on his words, snowflakes began to drop from the sky. The few clouds that were up, were dropping them. Jaune looked up, at the ever dark night sky.

 

“Man, it’s winter already huh…” He sighed. Looking back at the statue, he noticed the cold little specks of snow forming on the statue. “I..” he began, his cheery mood from moments ago, dissipating as he tried to find the right words, his head hung low once more. “ _ I _ really miss you, Pyrrha. It’s been really hard since that day… Even harder on some other bad days. But I know that…” he looked up once more, staring up at the grand statue that stared him, or anyone before her, down. “I know that you were always there through them all. Almost like a guardian angel, like a true huntress, you kept us safe. And even when we were  _ this _ close to death, you were there, to protect us. I can’t explain it in any other way.” he sniffled, tears forming in his eyes already. He wiped them away, with a flick of his hand. “Thank you.” he said, his voice hoarse. A soft smile spread across his face. His eyes still wet with tears.

 

“Oh there you are Jaune!” A voice called out from behind him. It was Nora. With her dragged along Ren and Oscar. The three all held at least one cup of coffee, while Nora carried two. She ran up to Jaune, she was as energetic as always. She passed the plastic cup to him. Then she looked at the statue before them. She smiled widely. “Here for a chat, eh?” she poked him in the side with her elbow, her smile now filled with mischief. 

 

“Of course, as usual.” he replied with a soft tone. He looked back at the statue, nodding his head lightly, then looked back at the other three. “So, you guys ready for a night Grimm mission?” he asked as he made his way from the statue, the others following suite. Except for Oscar, who lagged behind them. He kept eyeing the statue as they walked.

 

“We will be, after we had our drinks.” Ren replied, as he took in a sip from his plastic cup. The snowfall intensified. They were almost at the exit, of the Argus park, in which the statue remained. They noticed Oscar’s absence. But before they got into any sort of panic, said absentee came walking over to them.

 

“Came for a short chat too?” Nora asked Oscar with a chuckle. She noticed that the plastic cup that was in Oscar’s hand before, was no more. She didn’t pay no heed towards it.

 

Oscar simply shrugged, “She seemed like a nice person.” he commented. At the same time, the other three smiled. Remembering all of the good and nostalgic days they had at Beacon with Pyrrha. All the good memories came flashing back. 

 

“She really was.” Jaune said, his voice almost dreamy, “You two would’ve made great friends.” at that remark, he pat Oscar on the shoulder. A reassuring pat. And with that, they made their way on whatever mission they had next. Back at the statue, the wind had picked up once more. Along with the snow that fell on it, a small bundle of orange leaves flowed and landed right on the statue’s base. Right next to a small coffee filled plastic cup...

 

The world was finally at peace. No wars waging, no evils were plotting. It’s all thanks to the heroes that stood in the places of heroes before them. Generations upon generations, years upon years, of endless fighting, finally at an end. Their battles fought, their wounds and lives recovered, finally, a closed chapter to the darkness that had dwelled over them for years. Now it was time for the future. For the future, that was built upon pillars of pain. A sturdy hold, for the hold of peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first every fan fic on AO3, in general a first fan fic ever. I'm more or less inexperienced in writing, but I know how to. I'm sorry if this is trash. But if you do enjoy then, please let me know so I could continue it!


End file.
